LA MADRASTRA
by sistercullen
Summary: Cuando la vi traspasar el umbral de la puerta la ira se convirtio en una persona fisica,Yo Edward Cullen iba a hacerle la vida imposible a mi querida Madrastra,la echaria de mi casa y la destrozaria.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen,son de la fantastica Sthephenie Meyer yo simplemete los muevo a mi antojo.

LA MADRASTRA

BELLA POV

Me habia abandonado, todo a sabiendas que ocurriria antes de conocerme...el destino lo puso en mi camino para darle un vuelco totalemente difierente a mi vida,mi salvador,mi marido, Carlisle Cullen,habia muerto,de una enfermedad que habia intentado esconderme para vivir los ultimos dias de su vida lo mas plenos posibles,pero porque yo? Una insignificante camarera .

Lo conocí,en la cafeteria del Hospital St. Mongomery cuando se me habia caido una bandeja toda llena encima de uno de los que parecia era tambien un médico,porque Carlisle,era médico,un médico excelente sin parangón,el mejor en su especialidad,cardiologia.

Su compañero empezó a ponerme verde como era costumbre,mi falta de coordinacion era una cosa

que ya sabia media plantilla del hospital,pero él habia llegado por una ponencia como me explicó mas tarde,despues de ayudarme a levantarme y a mirarme con aquellos ojos tan perfectos.

A partir de alli fué todo muy rápido,me enamoré creo que se enamoró de mi y nos casamos,fueron

tres meses maravillosos,creo que nunca he sido más feliz,mi familia me abandonó cuando yo era muy pequeña asi que,me habia quedado sola nuevamente,aunque ,no era del todo cierto,mi esposo tenia familia,hijos,si hijos,los que yo nunca podré darle porque él ya no esta,lo que nunca me imagine era que mi marido tenia hijos que tenian practicamente mi edad,fué impactante,pensar que les iba a llevar a mis hijastros un minimo de 2 años.

Emmet,Edward y Alice,todos vivian con la Aya que los habia cuidado desde que su madre murió y ahora venia yo...¿como iban a reaccionar ante mi?¿Estarian igual de sorprendidos que yo?

Me aterraba la idea de marcharme al pueblecito de mi marido para compartir mi vida con ellos ya que asi lo habia dispuesto él y yo accederia a su última voluntar por respeto y amor,queria que vivieramos como una familia yo y sus hijos.

Pero me daba la sensacion que no habia sido una buena noticia para ellos,para la lectura del testamento no apareció ninguno,solo el representante legal.

Hoy me disponia a salir rumbo hacia mi nueva vida con los hijos de mi amor.

Con mi nueva familia.

EDWARD POV

No podia creer lo que nos estaba sucediendo,ya era bastante duro asumir que mi padre habia muerto,sino que ahora teniamos que dar la bienvenida a la nueva Sra Cullen...Dios! Me ponia enfermo,nada mas pensarlo,¿no tendria la cara de venir a vivir aquí,a la casa,con nosotros,desde luego si lo hacia es que su desverguenza era impresionante,ya la odiaba,sin conocerla,su solo nombre me daba repulsión.

Lauren me sacó de mi ensimismamiento-

-Edward,cariño,no estas aquí..¿donde estas?.-me acariciaba el pelo y me miraba suplicante.

-Nada,nada...

-¿Es por ella?¿No?

Me la quedé mirando interrogante.

-Me lo ha contado Rosalie,ya sabes ,somos muy amigas.

-Si,llega mañana y aun Alice quiere que vaya a recogerla,esto es increible,si precisamente lo que quiero es que se sienta como una mierda y se largue lo antes posible.

-Pero Edward,es la última voluntad de tu pa..

-No!estoy de eso ya hasta los huevos,joder! .-me levante y me marché dejando a Lauren sola en su habitacion.

Ella era una de tantas,si ,asi era yo,un DonJuan sin remedio y no lo queria tener la verdad,me lo pasaba bomba sacando lo mejor de cada flor que llegaba a mis manos...

Pero ni ellas en estos momentos que quitaban el cabreo monumental que tenia encima.

Conducí como un loco,como siempre Ji! Y llegue a mi casa con el rostro en tension.

Alli estaban todos Emmet,Rosalie su novia y mi querida hermana Alice,

_tenemos que hablar Edward.-

Ni loco pienses que voy a ir a buscar a "esa" Emmet.-me sente y cruzé los brazos ,esperando contestacion.

Esta bien,ya iré yo,si eso te supone un trauma.

_Y que? La vas a recibir con banda y todo?.-mi cinismo era total,me reí entre dientes.

-No,pero,voy a intentar que este lo mas agusto posible en esta casa,hizo la vida de papá lo más dulce en sus ultimos dias,eso,se lo tenemos que agradecer,hermano.

Me levanté como un resorte,mi cabreo era descomunal mi ira salia de mi cuerpo.

_Mira Emmet,estoy ya harto de hablar de la tipeja esa,me da igual,seguro que lo hizo con alguna perpectiva de futuro,papá le dejó una buena paga de viudedad y apenas sabe todas las propiedades que compartirá con nosotros la muy...mira lo que respecta a mi,voy a hacerle la vida la quiero en esta casa ni en mi vida,no quierto tener ninguna madrastra.

Hasta la proxima algun conmentario! por fis!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! gracias por sus alertas,por sus comentarios y por agregarme a favoritos,sabeis?lo siento,lo siento muchisismo por repetir el capitulo,es que aun me lio con esto de subir, a todas y ahora un beso muy gordote y otro capi

Los personajes no son mios la historia si,ya sabeis,.bla...

CAPITULO II

BELLA POV

Estaba ya en el avion,aun me esperaba un largo viaje,aterrizaria en Washinto y de alli a Forks,las manos me temblaban,mi inseguridad no me abandonaba tampoco en esos momentos,uno de los chicos me habia llamado para preocuparse por el vuelo y mi hora de llegada,Emmet,el mayor,bueno,mayor,mayor,no,porque él tiene 28 y yo 27.

Carlisle,no me dijo que tenia hijos tan mayores ,no hasta que no tuvo mas remedio,él pensaba en todo y antes de tener sorpresas por mi parte cuando él no estuviese me lo contó,yo no le reproché nada,era de esperar un hombre que rondaba la cincuentena que no tuviera hijos creciditos ,tambien me dijo que no vivia con ellos por su dedicacion a su profesion,ellos lo entendian,no les faltaba de nada y la carencia de su padre la habian tenido siempre,estaban acostumbrados,me apuntó uno por uno las virtudes y defectos de cada el más responsable de todos,el mayor, es tambien médico como él,pero este se ha decantado hacia la pediatria,todavia no se siente con valor de irse a vivir con su novia,Rosalie,no quiere abandonar a los pequeños,sobre todo a Edward,este ha finalizado ya la carrera de medicina tambien,pero quiere tomarse este año sabatico,las chicas y las juergas son el epicentro de su vida,total un calavera y la pequeña Alice la melliza de Edward,tenia una cadena de tiendas en todo el estado de me dijo mi marido,ojala yo hubiera sido tambien "acomodada".

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto solamente seguí a la gente,nunca habia volado y estaba perdidisima,cuando llegamos al vestibulo alli pude recoger mi maleta,que no era muy grande y traspasar la puerta de cristal automatica donde se suponia que estaria Emmet esperandome,mi ansiedad me delataba ya que mi labio inferior seguro que estaba como un tomate de tanto modermelo.

Habia muchisimas personas,miré hacia todos lados,queriendo ver en los chicos presentes algun rasgo que me recordara a mi marido,pero eran tantas las caras que me estaba aturdiendo.

Una voz me sacó de mi concentración.

-Perdone,señorita,no han venido a buscarla

-eh,..-miré hacia donde provenia la voz,era un vigilante de seguridad,seguro que tenia una cara de perdida impresionante.-Si,deben de estar aquí ya,y no soy señorita,soy señora.

-Señora,bien,digame su apellido asi la ayudaré.

-Cullen,señora Cullen.

Emmet Pov

Despues de discutir con Edwar por enésima vez,pasé esa noche con Rosalie en su apartamento,no tenia ganas de volver a ver el careto de Edward,era un amargado porque tanto resentimiento a la mujer de papa?,vale no sabiamos siquiera que se habia vuelto a casar,pero y que!si ha estado con esa señora solamente tres meses,me levanté temprano y me fuí a trabajar al hospital de Forks,en un descanso,pensé en llamar a la mujer de papa,para que supiese que no iba a tener que viajar desde el aeropuerto hasta aquí en taxi,yo la iria a buscar,la verdad es que estaba nervioso,no sabia que tipo de persona era...pero no la juzgaria antes de tiempo como Edward. Cuando el telefono empezó a dar señal una voz cálida me contestó

_si?

Hola,mire,la Señora Isabella Sw...Cullen?.-vaya,la informacion de Jasper se me habia quedado clavada a fuego,su apellido de soltera.

Si,soy yo digame?

-Hola,soy Emmet Cullen,yo quisie..

-Hola Emmet,no sabes lo emocionada que estoy,por veros a todos..

yo la llamaba porque..verá quisiera ir a recogerla,.-mi voz salia como un colegial pidiendo su primera cita ¿mierda!

_Si,gracias,te lo agradezco,el señor Hale,me habia dado vuestra direccion y estaba decidida a ir sin deciros nada,no queria molestaros a ninguno,sé que teneis vuestra vida,no os la quiero desmontar.

-No ,verá,no sera una molestia,de verdad,quiero hacerlo.

_Gracias,Emmet,yo...creo que ….deberias llamarme de tu,por favor

-Pero señora..

-No Emmet,por formar parte de vuestras vidas,de los tres...

_señora...Isabella

_Solo favor.

_Jejje,vale,esta bien,dime la hora que alli estaré.-Me habia encandilado por telefono,su dulcura y su confianza,me sumieron en un estado de alegria,como el que sabe que ha hecho algo bien y su insconciente lo felicita constantemente.

-A las 18:30,Emmet.

-Alli estaremos.

-¿Estaremos?

_Si ,mi novia ,vendra conmigo

-¿Tus hermanos no...?

-No,no pueden ,estan ocupados

Me rasqué la cabeza,mentir,bueno era por una buena causa,ya tendria tiempo de ver lo cabronazo que iba a se Edward con ella.

_Bueno,est bien...un beso Emmet,te veo mañana...esto ¿como sabré que eres tu?

-Llevaré un cartelito que ponga jejejjeSra. Cullen.

-Obvio.

-Si.

-Adios,Emmet y...¿Emmet?

_Si..Sr...Bella?

-Tu padre no habia exagerado nada con respecto a ti..gracias.

Y me colgó

Me quedé en shock,mañana veria a aquella mujer,que le robó el aliento a mi padre en vida y a mi me lo habia robado ya hablando por telefono,Isabella Swan,Cullen ¡Que diablos! Era una señora de los pies a cabeza,de eso no me cabia la menor duda.

Hable con Rosalie,ella me apoyaba en todo,mi luz,mi vida,y al dia siguiente despues de acabar mi turno,pasarla a recoger a su apartamento fuimos a buscar a la viuda de papa.

Hablé con Edward,no queria escenitas en casa cuando llegaramos.

Puse el manos libres,no me importaba que Rosalie es cuchara todo..

_¿Si?

-Hermano..

_¿que? Ya has ido a buscarla? Esta ahí contigo?

-NO-

_Voy ahora.

_Me largo

_Edwar quiero que estemos todos en casa.

-No,me largo,me voy con Lauren,tengo planes,muy buenos esta noche.

-No.

-Si-

_Oye,si quieres acostarte con Lauren, llevala a casa,invitala a cenar y luegos os largais.-miré a Rosalie,Lauren era su amiga.

_-No te prometo nada.

-Por favor.q

me colgó, sera hijo de …!

Llegamos al aeropuerto en el vestibulo habia muchisimas personas,Rosalie y yo mirabamos po todos lados ,la verdad es que estabamos completamente perdidos,no sabiamos que aspecto tenia la viuda de papa,una mujer rondando la cincuentena,me conmoví al ver a una chica,que andaba perdida,su cuerpo frágil y la simple maleta que llevaba,me inspiraron ternura,me acerqué y dejé a Rosalie atrás,me acerque al guardia de vigilancia y a ella,justo detras escuchando la escueta conversacion.

_perdonen señorita,no han venido a buscarla?

-Eh...-pobrecilla,me provocó una sonrisa tierna.-Si deberian de estar ya aquí esperandome y no soy señorita,soy señora.

Algo en mi se rompió,algo en mi estomago provocó una marea de sentimientos.

_Bien digame su apellido asi la ayudaré

-Cullen Señora Cullen.

Me llevé la mano a la garganta y solté un jadeo.

Ella se volvió y me miró a los ojos...

_Emmet...

Bueno actualizaré prontito,vale? y muchisimas gracias chicas un besote! y por ga algun comentario me hacen tan feliz,prometo contestar personalmente muaaakkkkkkkk!


	3. Chapter 3

Chicas,gracias por estar ahí,cada comentario me ayuda a concebir más rápido esta historia,gracias por sus alertas y ponerme en sus favoritos.

Los personajes no me pertenecen,la historia si.

CAPITULO III

ALICE POV

Prisa,prisa,prisa,iba como una loca,recien habia inaugurado la última tienda y corriendo tenia que ir a casa a darle la bienvenida a la esposa de mi papá,la cosa no iba a ser fácil,habia que hacer presion con respecto a mi querido mellizo,no queriamos que metiera la pata,aunque ,sinceramente lo esperabamos tanto Emmet como yo,por eso queriamos estar alli,para dar apoyo moral a la señora Isabella,¿porque Jasper se reiria cuando le dije que iba a recibir a la señora Isabella?. Otro quebradero de cabeza,Jasper, le iba detras como un perro y él nada ni con esas,estaba tan sumido en el Bufette de abogados que ha heredado de su padre que no tiene cabeza o eso parece,me tiene loca,este hombre pone a cien todos mis sentidos.

No tardé mucho en llegar a casa donde al abrir la puerta me encontré con una escena de lo mas sorprendente.

BELLA POV

_Emmet...-lo miré y una sonrisa se me escapó de los labios.-tienes los ojos de tu padre.-le acaricié la cara suavemete,me tuve que empinar ya que era altisimo.

_veo que ya ha encontrado a su familia,señora.-dijo el vigilante.

-Si,ya la he encontrado.-no dejaba de mirar a Emmet y él a mi.

Un carraspero nos hizo salir de la burbuja que nos envolvia.

-Ejemmm.-

Vi a una chica,altisima como él ,rubia,con una cabellera de oro y unas facciones de ángel que me miraba recelosa.

Emmet dejó de mirarme y se volvió a la chica sonriente.

_Rosalie,mira,es ella,ella es,Isabella,la mujer de papa.

La cara de asombro de la muchacha,me abochornó un poco,¿tan joven se me veia al lado de Carlisle?,ella dió un paso hacia a mi y me envolvió en sus brazos,me sentí tan bien,que de mis ojos se escaparon dos lagrimas y sorbí,mi nariz ya goteaba.

-Bienvenida Isabella.- se saparó de mi y sonrió.-no te esperabamos tan...tan joven,pero sin duda sera mucho mejor así.-ella miró a Emmet y asintieron. No lo entendí.

-Vamos chicas?.-preguntó mi hijastro.

_Si,claro,sonreimos las dos y Rosalie me dió la mano.

Salimos del aeropuerto y nos dispusimos a ir hacia casa,a mi nuevo hogar.

EDWARD POV

Eataba que se me llevaban los demonios,que me quedara?,que invitara a Lauren?cena en familia?

Podria ser un bodrio,o no,me lancé en el so fá y me revolví el pelo,el sonido del mobil me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Si?

_Eddy?cariño...

-Lauren,Hola, que pasa

-Mira ,esta noche no podemos quedar,mis padres salen a celebrar su aniversario y yo me tengo que quedar con mi hermano,ya sabes no hay dinero para canguro,lo siento,sé lo importante que era esta noche para ti,de verdad...

-No,tranquila,ya veré lo que hago.- y le colgué.

La verdad es que me importaba una mierda ella,como ella tenia varias y si no estaba ella habria otra,¿no le iba a guardar el sitio?jajajaj llamaria a Tanya,esa vivora si que me hacia olvidar todo,era una salvaje en la cama,eso era lo que yo llevaba peor,me intimidaba un poco,pero a la vez era el sexo mas increible de toda mi existencia,me excitaba el pensar en su cuerpo y en su pelo,largo y oscilante,cada vez que me cabalgaba,si la llamaria.

_Edie,¿eres tu?.-su voz sexy,era perturbadora.

-Si,sabes?porque no vienes a casa esta noche? Viene la mujerzuela que cazó a mi padre moribundo.

-Ya,es la comidilla de todo Forks y ahora teneis que aguantarla no?

-Vienes a cenar esta noche?.-no me gustaba lo que me habia dicho,estar en boca de todos era una cosa que no asimilaba,sino era por mis motivos exclusivamente,mis saltos de cama en cama.

-Si,claro que si,¿quieres que me quede alli a dormir?

-Lo de dormir es por decir algo no?sabes tu y yo creo que no hemos dormido nunca juntos.

-Estare alli,cariño,hace tiempo que no te pruebo y lo estoy deseando Eddiee..-su jadeo me hizo tragar en seco.

-Dentro de una hora estan aquí,te quiero antes,me gustaria tener un aperitivo.

-No lo dudes amor,estoy ahí en media hora.

Solté el telefono como si quemara,me duché y esperé los pocos minutos que quedaban para refregarme con ó el timbre y volé a abrir la puerta,era ella,la muy zorra llevaba un vestido tipo camisa que no dejaba mucho a la imaginacion,aunque la mia ya volaba.

-Nena,estas mejor que la ultima vez que te ví.-Y empezé a comermela entera ,si todo iba bien tenia mas de tres cuartos de hora antes de que llegaran con la "invitada",le subí mis manos hacia su trasero,¿la muy provocadora no se habia puesto bragas! Enloquecí y me quité mi camiseta,los pantalones y la lancé hacia el sofá de tres plazas,perdí la nocion del tiempo,juro que si,ya lo he dicho estar con Tanya me satisfacia enormemente ,cuando me bajé los boxers para que ella comenzara a manosearme lo mio el ruido de la puerta hizo que nos quedaramos sin respiración,no podia estar alli ya,no era imposible, joder!me nuedo espectaculo,mi culo en todo su esplendor y la hermosa mujer que yacia debajo mio estaba en total despelote,no sabia como reaccionar,mi reaccion fué levantarme y dejar a Tanya como dios la trajo al mundo y yo cojí un cojín del sillon,estaba preparado para eso y para mucho mas,pero fué algo que rebentó todas las visagras de mi plan.

BELLA POV

Llegamos en menos de una hora y media ,yo habia calculado que en dos horas y media tres ,ya estariamos en Forks,pero es que aquel chico iba como loco,yo me agarraba a la maneta de arriba como si así pudiera hacer algo,en la parte de atrás todo me daba tumbos,de vez en cuando Emmet miraba por el retrovisor,para ver si todo estaba en orden y yo con una mirada calmada asentia,y punto.

Cuando paramos y Emmet aparcó no cabia en mi de gozo,una exclamación salio de mi habia visto una casa asi en mi vida...

Emmet y Rosalie me miraron,bajaron la mirada y sonrieron.

-Esta es tambien tu casa Isabella.

-Solo Bella,Emmet,Rosalie,por favor,solo Bella.

-Buweno esta bien,solo Bella,esta es tu casa..

Nos reimos y nos dispusimos a entrar,yo la verdad,no estaba preparada para lo que mis oidos y mi vista tenian que ver,pero hize un acopio de valor para asumir todas las escenas con las que posiblemente me tendria que ver teniendo en cuenta que tendria un chico y una chica viviendo bajo mi mismo techo y con las hormonas todas revolucionadas...pero aquello era mas de lo que mi corta vida marital me habia enseñado,el cuerpo de un ser delgado pero atletico,intentaba amoldarse al de una estupendisima mujer,yo me quedé se quedó atrás con Rosalie y cerraron la puerta,cuando el sonido llego a sus oidos,el chico saltó y se giró y quedó justo delanto mio,con toda su plenitud,alcanzó un cojín y se lo puso en sus partes nobles,lo mire a los ojos y le estiré mi brazo.

Ël miró a su hermano y de repente me miró como si me perdonara la vida,mi cara seguramente que ardia,combustion espontane por aquel chico,que no era otro que me hijastro Edward,porque era la viva imagen de su padre,dí un paso y se revolvió incomodo.

_Hola Edward,soy Bella.-le alargue el brazo,la verdad es que la escena era de aupa!.-encanta de conocerte.

Ël me miro cojió a la chica de la mo y se fué corriendo por las escaleras,no lo dejé de mirar en ningun momento a los ojos,pero por increible que parezca,esa burbuja mp era solo mia,algo me decia que en la mente de mi hijastro no habia lugar para la pelirroja que llevaba de la mano,solamte estabamos él y yo.

Muchas gracias a todas por todo,de verdad,me gustaria algun comentario,bueno o malo me da igual,pero que no os sea indiferente,venga un beso y hasta el lunes o el martes muaaakkkkk!


	4. Chapter 4

hola chicas ! ya estoy aquí de nuevo!euforica,ante la victoria de mi selección,La Roja,jjajajaj,un poco resacosa bufff,no lo volveré a hacer más,que malita me puse anoche.

Bueno sin mas,ya sabeis los personajes no son mios,la historia,si,algunos de los capitulos pueden tener contenido adulto,por esta razon su calificacion es M,por lo tanto,ya estais avisadas.

CAPITULO IV

Rosalie Pov

Mi sorpresa fué enorme al ver a Bella,no era nada de lo que esperabamos Emmet y

yo,su pequeña estatura,su pelo marron oscuro que le hacia juego con sus perfectos ojos color café,sin una pizca de maquillaje,daban honor a la abreviatura que nos habia pedido que utilizaramos para dirigirnos a ,le cojió la austera maleta que llevaba y ella lo agradeció con una mirada.

El camino hacia la casa de los Cullen,fué silencioso,la viuda de Carlisle,en los asientos traseros del deportivo se removia inquieta,la verdad es que yo en su lugar tambien estaria nerviosa,seguro que la vida no ha sido fácil para ella...y despues de lo de llegar a la casa y abrir la puerta,nos encontramos fuera de lugar,completamente,Edward,estaba con una chica...espera...Tanya,¡sera cabrón,!¿Y Lauren?,se volvió hacia nosotros y dio un respingo,alcanzó un cojin,que juro no

ogeré mas para ponermelo en la cabeza y se lo puso en sus partes nobles,totalmente desnudo mi cuñado se veia muy bien,miré a Emmet que se habia quedado en shock y luego me acordé de Bella,ella tenia un lindo tono rosado en su cara y sus labios habian adquirido un tono melocoton,de morderselos,ji!una sonrisa asomó por mis labios,bravo Edward!Estupenda Bienvenida a la chica.Él miro a su hermano y Emmet asintió...claro,la sorpresa de Edward,era colosal,tanto él como nosotros esperabamos una señora entrada en sus 50 y Bella era joven muy joven y bonita.

Ella,Bella,dió un paso hacia delante y le ofreció la mano a Edward,yo desde mi perspectiva,solamente podia ver la cara de incredulidad de mi cuñado.

-Hola Edward,soy Bella,encantada de conocerte.-su voz sonaba segura.

Edward la miró a los ojos o a cualquier parte de su cara,cogió a Tanya,que logró taparse con las pocas ropas que habia traido y salieron disparados escaleras arriba,como alma que lleva el diablo,todos los seguimos con la mirada,el portazo de su habitacion,nos traslado a la realidad a los tres,Bella,nos miró y sonrió timidamente.

-Yo...Bella..hablaré con Edward.-le dijo Emmet,abochornado.

Ella hizo un ademan con el brazo.

-No,no le digas nada,Emmet,si no te importa,me gustaria,hablar a mi con él.

-Esto,,,Bella,no creo que sea buena no la miraba directamente,ella ante esto,se acercó a mi novio y alargó la mano hacia su barbilla,se veia increiblemete frágil al lado de Emmet,le levantó la cara y sonrió debilmente.

-No soy de su...agrado no?

-No,no es eso,él tiene un caracte muy fuerte,digamos que le costara un poco adaptarse a tu presencia.

-Vaya...-Bella suspiró.-Algo de esto me esperaba.

-Y para que viniste entonces?

Edward y Tanya,bajaban ya por las escaleras,completamente vestidos,la mirada de mi cuñado era de total odio,su voz grave,habia subido unas octavas,Bella los miró a ambos y los enfrentó

-Vine a quedarme con vosotros,Edward,fué un deseo expreso de tu padre.

Edward le soltó la mano a Tanya y enfrentó a Bella todavia mas cerca,si eso era posible,el aliento de ambos,les daba en la cara,ella con la cabeza inclinada,parecia una muñequita,frente a la colosal figura de mi cuñado,que aunque menos corpulento que Emmet,no era menos atractivo,su mandibula estaba tensa,se movia constantemente.

-Ya esta bien Edward.-intentó cogerlo Emmet,por el brazo.

-No,dejame.-se soltó duramente.

-Si,Emmet,dejalo,alguien tiene que poner las cosas en su sitio desde un principio.-dijo Tanya,Edward es muy libre de decirle a esta...lo que le plazca,no le ata nada con ella.

-Callate,Tanya!.-me sorprendí a misma ante esta exclamacion,ella me miró y frunció el ceño.

-Si,callate,soy yo el que quiere hablar ahora y cantarle las verdades del barquero a la mujercita de mi papa.-la voz aspera y dura,me dolia hasta a mi.

-Y bien?que me vas a decir?.-Bella lo retaba con la mirada.

-No se que te crees,viniendo a esta casa,y en caridad de que,pero ten una cosa muy clara,yo no te voy a hacer la vida fácil en esta casa,porque mi meta es que salgas cuanto antes mejor,no te quiero en mi vida ni en esta casa.

A saber de que manera errendaste a mi padre para que se casara contigo,con una mujer que practicamente,podria ser su hija,me repugnas.-Bella tragó en seco y lo miró a los ojos sin parpadear.

-Se puede sabes porque me juzgas sin conocerme?

-Conozco a las mujeres como tú,que utilizan su juventud para atrapar maridos en las ultimas y quedarse con parte de su fortuna.-Mi cuñado hizo una mueca de asco.-Aggghh! Solo mirarte me dan ganas de vomitar,que pretendes viviendo en casa de los hijos de tu difunto marido?.-Él apartó,la mirada, las lagrimas de Bella,recorrian sus mejillas,sonrosadas.

-Edward,ya esta bien,dejala,si no quieres tenerla en esta casa,tendras que irte, seguro que tanto Alice,como Aya ,se conmoveran con la humildad de Bella,cosa que tu no has visto o no quieres,ver,siendo tan evidente,marchate y dejala en paz.-Emmet,se inerpuso entre los dos.

-Ah!jejejej.- Edward miró a Emmet y luego a Bella.-Ya sé,ahora el siguiente paso es cazar a alguno de los hijos no?jajajaj.-me miró y me guiñó un ojo.-Ten cuidado Rosalie,te recomiendo que ates en corto,a Emmet,jjajajjajajajaajaa,-Me quedé perpleja,como podia ser Edward tan cruel?

El sonido de un Plashhh! Me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

Bella estaba jadeando y con la mano temblorosa,le habia propinado a Edward un bofetón,de los que hacen historia,su pequeña mano se podia ver claramente en la mejilla de mi cuñado,él se llevó la mano a la cara y abrió la boca como un niño.

_No te permito,esas palabras Edward Cullen,soy la mujer de tu padre y como tal me tienes que respetar(jadeos)y escuchame bien,nunca oyeme bien,nunca,vuelvas a insinuar eso de mi,seguro que eres tú el que esta acostumbrado a ir con ese tipo de mujeres,no hay nada mas que ver con quien te relaccionas.-el sonido de unas llaves nos hizo volvernos,tanto Emmet como yo estabamos shockeados,Alice,entraba en escena.

Fin del capi,espero que les haya gustado chicas ,un beso y hasta el miercoles ,algun comentario,vale? Ya sabeis me insufla seguridad ,para este mi primer fic,lo dicho un beso muaaaaakkkkk!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola Chicas,ya estoy aquí,otra vez,gracias por sus comentarios,los agradezco de todo,corazon.

Ya saben la historia me pertenece pero los personajes son de la oh adorada! Sthephenie Meyer.

CAPITULO V

Alice Pov

La situacion era como poco,extraña, Emmet y Rosalie a un lado y por otro Edward y Tanya,¿Tanya? Ya habia cambiado de chica otra vez?...Y la otra chica,la que me miró con lágrimas en los ojos,¿quien era?.

-Oh Alice...Rosalie caminó a recibirme y me dió un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Que ...pasa...ella...¿es,ella?

-Si,ella es la mujer de tu padre,Alice,ella es Bella Cullen.

Salí corriendo y la abrazé,en sus brazos me sentia como en casa,ella me devolvió el abrazo y me sonrió.

-Bienvenida a casa,Bella.-le susurré.

Ella asintió y miró hacia el frente,me volví para enfrentar a que ví me dejó fria,mi hermano,escupió el suelo y salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo,Bella me abrazó y yo miré a Emmet y a Rosalie.

-Pero ¿que ha pasado?.

EDWARD POV

Cuando ví a mi hermano y a su novia,casi me da la risa,¡vaya ligada! Ejeje,aunque rapidamente me dí cuenta de que venian con "ella",agarré con fiereza un cojín y me lo puse en las pelotas,mi sonro-jo,seguro era evidentisimo y entonces fué cuando la ví...era una ...¡mierda!..era una diosa de pelo oscuro y bellos ojos,unos ojos chocolates donde me perdí por segundos,salí de mi ensimismamiento

miré a Emmet interrogante,él asintió,era ella ¡joder!¡mierda!,me quedé inmóvil,no sabia que hacer,cuando ella se acercó y me dió su mano con una sonrisa en los labios,no pude apartar la vista de ellos,sus mejillas ardorosas ,la delataban,su voz sonó dulce,suave,segura.

-Hola Edward,encantada de conocerte.-miré su mano,pequeña y perfecta,me dió miedo,pánico,no queria juntar mi piel con su piel,poque sabia que iba a estar perdido,y joder...yo queria que se largara,no la queria en mi casa...cogí a Tanya de la mano y me la llevé a rastras escaleras arriba,en ningun momento apartó su mirada de la mia,esta mujer me iba a complicar la vida.

Cuando cerramos la puerta de mi habiracion,fué Tanya la que rompió el silencio.

-Vaya,vaya,cazafortunas ¿no te parece Edward?.-ella se vestia,lentamente.

-Hum...

-Jovencita y con cara de mosquita muerta,esas son las peores sin duda...

-Hum..

Me senté en la cama y me cogí la cabeza entre las manos,me empezaba a doler.

-Parece que te has quedado sin palabras Eddi...¿te ha encandilado a ti,como hizo con tu padre?

-¡No!

-Pues esa no es la sensacion que has dado alli abajo,¿te ha gustado "la señora Cullen Eddi?"

Me levanté,la tomé de los brazos y la sacudí,la muy zorra me sonrió,retandome ¿que pretendia?Menuda perra,no la queria mas en mi cama,era una arpia instigadora de mierda.

Ya totalmente vestidos bajamos y alli estaban los tres,alcancé a escuchar las ultimas palabras de la diosa de ojos café llamada Bella,mi madrastra y me recordé a mi mismo,mis pensamientos iniciales,esa mujer con su juventud habia enamorado a mi padre y ahora venia a poner patas arriba

mi vida y de todas las maneras posibles,Tanya llevaba razón tenia cara de ángel y pero en realidad era un demonio,un demonio que me iba a hacer mis noches complicadas en esta casa.

Cuando bajamos cogidos de la mano,intentando aparentar calma,los oí.

-Vaya...algo de eso me esperaba.

Estaban hablando de mi,Emmet ya se lo habia contado,no la queria en nuestra vida,un abrasador calor invadió mi cuerpo y entendí que debia dejar las cosas claras desde un principio y sobretodo a mi mismo,tenia que recordarme en voz alta,lo mal que se lo iba a hacer pasar a aquella ninfa ¡Oh Dios!

-¿Y para que vinistes entonces?-exclamé foribundo,la miraba intensamente y me recordaba constantente que habia enbaucado a mi padre para dejarle de puta madre de por vida.

Ella me enfrentó justo cuando estaba delante de ella.

-Vine a quedarme con vosotros,Edward,fué un deseo expreso de tu padre.

Su mirada se habia endurecido y si no hubiera sido quien era me la hubiera comido a lametones allí mismo,delante de todos,de repente la mano de Tanya,me asqueaba y la solté,me acerqué más a ella,si era posible y su aliento me embriagó ,miré sus labios y el bulto de mi entrepierna creció de una manera bochornosa,joder...

Emmet,me quiso apartar de ella,lo miré receloso.

-No,dejame...queria estar así comiendole su aliento y ella el mio.

Tanya,dijo algo que no pude llegar a entender ya que me habia quedado enbobado mirandola,a toda ella,su cara,su pelo,su nariz medio respingona,su cuello delicado,sus pechos bien formado,¡Dios,como me gustaria,perderme entre aquellos monticulos y llegar a su cima y jugar,madre mia,estaba completamente hechizado,pero fué cuando ví su mano y la alianza,cuando recobré toda mi cordura y exploté.

Rosalie,mandó callar a Tanya.

-Si callate,soy yo el que quiere,cantarle las verdades del barquero,a la mujercita de mi padre.

-Y bien ¿que me vas a decir?

-No sé que te crees viniendo a esta casa y en caridad de qué,pero ten una cosa muy clara,yo no te voy a hacer la vida fácil en esta casa,porque mi meta es que salgas,cuanto antes,mejor,no te quiero

ni en mi vida ni en esta casa,A saber de qué manera enredaste a mi padre,para que se casara conti

go,con una mujer que practicamente podria ser su hija.-

-Se puede saber porque me juzgas,sin conocerme.-su mirada era fria,la mia seria dura como el acero.

-Conozco a las mujeres como tu...-derepente el discursito de Tanya en la habitacion,me pareció de lo mas convicente y se lo solté,pero cuando le dije que me repugnaba,unas lagrimas descendieron de sus preciosos ojos y se clavaron en mi corazón.

Emmet intento apartarme,me dijo que todos estaban de acuerdo en tenerla en casa,incluso Aya,la niñera de mi madre,que yo era el único que estaba dando la nota y que me largara,osea que la aguantaba o me largaba,mi hermano se puso se interpuso entre los dos y miró a Bella con ternura

¡Joder! A Emmet le gustaba aquella chica,era evidente como la miraba,se le caia la baba al cabronazo,sonreí de manera cinica y seguidamente una carcajada amarga le siguió.

-Ya se,ahora el siguiente de los pasos,es cazar a uno de los hijos,¿no?

La miré duramente,celoso,intrasigente,le tenia celos hasta a mi padre,la habia tocado y habia gemido para él y antes de que me diera cuenta,su mano tocó mi cara,en una sonora bofetada,pero no me dolió,me produjo una serie de sensaciones indescriptibles,sólo pude poner mi mano donde me habia atizado y la miré sorprendido.

-No te permito,esas palabras Edward Cullen,soy la mujer de tu padre y como tal,me tienes que respetar.-sus jadeos me llegaban como la mas apasionada de las melodias,ardiente,feroz.-escuchame bien,nunca,me oyes,nunca,vuelvas a insinuar eso de mi,seguro que eres tú,el que esta acostumbrado a ir con ese tipo de mujeres,no hay nada mas que ver con quien te relaccionas.

El sonido de unas llaves,distrajo a todos los presentes,menos a ella y a mi,nuestras miradas llena de odio por su parte y descorcierto en la mia.

Desde ese mismo momento,me di cuanta de mi escandalosa realidad,estaba totalmente enamorado de la mujer que tedria que echar de mi casa,los motivos,no importan,eran más poderosos que yo mismo,nadie podia saberlos,solo mi tio Cayo y yo.

Aunque quisiera despertar las fantasias dormidas de aquella mujer,no podia hacerlo,pero mientras la miraba a los ojos presentia que iba a soñar su nombre hasta el fin de mis dias.

Bueno chicas,las dejo,escribí un dia antes,si! me vino la inspiracion jajajajaj!algun comentario por fa,¿que les ha parecido? Un beso muakkkk!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! otra vez estoy aquí,esperando claro está que lean con la emoción que yo escribo,ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia si.(va saliendo de mi cabezota,como puede,los niños,la casa,el trabajo,bufff),Sin mas que decirles,aqui tienen un nuevo capi.

CAPITULOVI

Bella Pov

Cuando el hijo de Carlisle,escucpió el suelo y se marchó,creí desplomarme,delante de todos,creo que lo hice,pero unos brazos fuertes me cogieron antes de que tocara el suelo.

Estaba soñando lo sé

-Amor mio,amor...-la voz dulce me envolvia,,me desnudaba el alma.

-¿Eres tu?.-gemía.-mmmmCarlisle,mi amor...no te vayas.

La silueta,que veia era difusa,pero conforme avanzaba ,sus rasgos se hacian mas familiares,en mi sueño,cerré los ojos muy fuerte,queria que me acariciara,como lo hizo en su dia y tanto añoraba.

Cuando lo sentí cercano a mi cuerpo,me estremecí,sus manos me recorrieron todo el cuerpo,lisas y suaves,hizo circulos en el area de mi ombligo y me hizo jadear,algo humedo comenzó a plasmarse suavemente en mi bajovientre,¡sus labios!...mi corazón iba a mil y cuando quiso bajar más ,n gritito de placer se escapó de mi boca y abrí los ojos en mi sueño,el cabello que veia no era el de mi marido era el muy peculiar color de su hijo Edward.

Cuando me desperté de mi ensoñacion,estaba sudorosa,me toqué la frente y miré hacia los lados,estaba en una habitacion maravillosa,espaciosa y me habia canbiado la ropa que llevaba y me habia puesto un fino camison,lo toqué,era de seda,me arrastré para levantarme y volvi a pensar en el sueño que habia tenido y de repente,sentí el calor que irradiaba en mi,estaba completamente húmeda...esto era de locos,me levanté y comencé a abrir las puertas que habian dentro de la habitación,todas eran armarios,salvo el baño,que era inmenso,mi maleta habia si do puesto alli,vacia,se habian ocupado de todo. ¿cuanto tiempo habia pasado durmiendo?,la habitacion tenia un ancho ventanal,fuí hacia allí y descorrí las cortinas,llovia,no podia determinar el tiempo que habia pasado desde que llegue,¡el mobil! Lo saqué de mi bolso y lo miré ¡Dios mio habia dormido gran parte del dia de ayer,hasta hoy que eran las 10 de la mañana!

Me metí en la gran bañera y me relajé.No sabia lo que me iba a esperar el dia de hoy ¿habria aguien a quien enfrentar hoy?

A Edward ya lo habia puesto en su sitio ¿que se creia,el niñito ese?

Seguro que no se habia encontrardo en su vida una mujer decente y a todas las calibraba por igual...otra vez me vino el sueño a mi cabeza.

Sali del baño y me vestí,bajé las escaleras y me encontré a una señora de unos 60 años llevando unas toallas en direccion contraria a mi,cuando me vió me sonrió y me dió dos dulces besosen las mejillas.

-Sra Bella...

-Solo Bella,por favor.-le contesté con una sonrisa.

-Bella,el desayuno lo tienes en la mesa,esperabamos que te levantaras tarde,debias de estar agotada..despues de todo.-su expresion cambió a una mas triste.-Soy Aya,la que se ocupa de los chicos,a partir de ahora espero ocuparme tambien de usted ya que para mi ,es una niña igual que los demás,aunque sea la señora de la casa,¿No te parece mal verdad Bella?

Me la qued´r mirando,aquella mujer llevaba una carga muy pesada en las espaldas,ella sola,cuidando de,tres la iba a dejar que yo acrecentara su trabajo

-No,mira Aya,si no te importa,yo te ayudaré con ellos.

Aya me miró y me puso la mano en la mejilla con dulzura.

-Niña,Bella,no se enfade con el niño Edward,él no es mala persona.

-¿perdon?

Su expresión cambió y bajó la mirada.

-Yo..perdone,no queria incomodarla...

-No,tranquila,Aya,pero es que pensaba que ud..no sabia.

-Hija,mia,todo lo que pase en esta casa llega a mis oidos,tarde o temprano...ahora la dejo,vaya,vaya a desayunar,la espera la pequeña Alice,quiere llevarla a comer a Jacksonville,la niña Alice está muy emocionada con su llegada,va dando saltitos de aquí allá.¿sabe que tiene varias tiendas,repartidas por todo el estado?Es un lince para el negocio de la moda,pero...niña...vaya,vaya,no la entretengo mas.

Me despedí de Aya y bajé,me guié por el olor a dulces,cuando llegué al marco de la puerta,el calor de mi cuerpo se concentró en mi estomago y explotó.

-Hola,Buenos dias..

Alice que estaba de pie cuchicheando con Edward ,e giró y me sonrió,Él que estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina me miró...ya ya no pude mirar más...me incomodaba la mirada de ese chico despues del sueño humedo que habia tenido.

-Hola Bella.-me dió dos besos,Alice era más menuda que yo,increible ya que yo no llegaba al 1.60.-mira lo que ha hecho Aya,dulce de ,chocolate...mmmmmm! va a ser un lujo que vivas aquí Bella!.

Un gruñido nos hizo volvernos a mirar a Edward.

-Si,la acabo de conocer,es una mujer tiernisima y os tiene mucho cariño.

-Si,desde que nacimos,ya trabajaba para mama antes de casarse con mi padre,es como una abuela o algo así.Bueno Bella ¿estas preparada?

-Preparada ¿para que ?

-Para comenzar a ser las mejores amigas del mundo.

Me la quedé mirando fijamente y solté una risita

-Claro,si...quiero ser tu amiga y la mejor a poder ser.

Me abrazó y con un juego de manos que no alcancé a ver deshizo mi coleta mojada y dejó que se expandiera a lo largo de mi espalda.-

-Jmmejejemmmm...!

Nos volvimos hacia Edward, y Alice,corrió hacia él y le dió unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

¿se estaba atragantando con el bizcocho? Una sonriza maligna se cruzó por mis labios y en esos momentos aquellos ojos verdes me miraron,el calor volvió a mi,tiñó mi cara de rojo y aparté la vista intentado partir un trozo de bizcocho.

-Edward ¿esta mejor?.-Alice miraba a Edward y una sonrisa picara le asomaba por el rostro.

-Si...jem...jem...no se lo que me ha pasado..jemmm...cof,cof,cof...

-Bueno Bella desayuna,que nos vamos,.-un pitido alejó a Alice y me quedé sola con mi hijastro.

La tensión se cortaba en el ambiente,intenté desayunar sin mirarlo,pero notaba el peso de su mirada en mi.

Una voz irrupió sonora y fuerte en la casa,cada vez se acercaba más,ya me disponia a salir,cuando choqué con la voz,que correspondia a un ser colosal de casi dos metros de cogió de los hombros para que no cayera hacia atrás y cuando logré subir la cabeza para mirar su cara,un silbido salió de sus labios.

-Vaya,vaya..Edward...¿que tenemos aquí?.-su mirada me recorria de arriba abajo,me sonrojé más,si eso era posible.

-Suelta Jacob.-la voz de Edward sonó como una daga.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan protector con tus conquistas?...aunque esta...es...diferente.

Antes de darme cuenta Edward me habia cogido por la cintura y me habia apartado del tal Jacob,me lo quedé mirando a los ojos,pero él no me miraba a mi por el contrario miraba al maravilloso especimen de hombre que estaba delante nuestro,al mirarme debió notar el deseo en mis ojos y me soltó,como si quemara.

Una sonrisa cinica y torcida ,que era su seña de identidad asomó por sus labios.

-Olvidate,Jacob,no estas en sus espectativas,es...Bell...es ...mi madrastra.

Bueno,se acabó ¡algun comentario,porfis porfis porfis!


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA CHICAS ESTOY DE NUEVO YA SABEIS LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS,LA HISTORIA SALE DE MI COCO(ESTA QUE ECHA HUMO)JAJAJAJAJ!.

CAPITULOVII

Bella Pov

No iba a entrar en el juego de Edward otra vez,lo tenia claro,pero de pronto el ser colosal me cogió de la cintura para darme dos sonoros besos en las mejillas.

-Hola Bella,la verdad,no te esperaba tan joven y ¡guau! Bonita!...tú Edward ,¿la quieres para ti solo?,esta preciosidad hay que lucirla.

Sus ojos pequeños y chispeantes,me parecieron sinceros y le sonreí.

-Para Jacob,vamonos!

Edward salió de la cocina en estampida y Jacob me lanzó un beso con los labios.

-Venga Bella!vamos! tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar,tenemos que conocernos.-Alice,me agarró de la mano y me sacó casi a rastras al porche,llovia y quise ir a coger un paraguas

lo vas a necesitar,ajajjaajja.

Me quedé mirando a Alice de forma extraña

-Espera aquí Bella voy a por el coche.-Me senté en las escaleras y observé el jardin,estaba impecablemente cortado y habia rosales en casi todas partes,algo en el jardin me llamó la atención,fué una especie rara de rosa,una rosa negra,entre todas las rojas que habia en un lugar en el que formaban un maravilloso arco,me levanté sin pensar en la lluvia y caminé hacia ella,era como si me llamara...Ya estaba empapada,mi camisa se me pagaba al cuerpo y los vaqueros los sentia como una segunda piel,y llegué a ella y quise olerla,cerré los ojos para inundarme mejor de su aroma,pero una voz me sacó de mi mundo místico.

-Que haces,no tendrias que haberte marchado ya con Alice?eres como la mala hierba.-su voz me pareció un castigo divino,lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Edward? ¿y tu?¿no te habias ido con Jacob?.-él tambien estaba empapado,la camisa de algodón,se adheria a su pecho con tanta claridad que se le marcaban los pequeños pezones y el vello cobrizo de su abdomen.

-Yo...no fuí ...he discut...no te importa,la verdad.-chasqueó la lengua.

Voví a mirar la rosa y la toqué,era de terciopelo,una sonrisa fugaz ,apareció en mis labios..

-Es preciosa...

-Hummmm...

-¿Edward?...-lo miré.

En su cara habia dolor,una mueca de fustracion,quise tomarlo de la mano,pero no me dejó...

Salió corriendo y quise seguirlo pero me caí,estaba toda enbarrada.¿Que le pasaba a Edward? Parecia atormentado.

Cuando Alice me vió ,le faltó tiempo para decirme que subiera y me cambiara,que ella no iba conmigo a ningún sitio de aquella guisa,la verdad es que me lo pasé muy bien ese dia,Alice me enseñó las dos tiendas de Jacksonville y me sentí como Pretty Woman,provandome modelitos,aqui y allá,sin hablar de la rosca que nos hacian las dependientas,aquello no iba conmigo,pero le daba el placer a Alice que era todo un amor...

….Los dias pasaron y poco a poco me fuí haciendo un lugar en aquella casa,ayudaba a Aya en todo lo que podia,aunque la faena era minima,Emmet se habia marchado a apartamento de Rosalie y solamente venian de visita el sabado,que casi simpre haciamos barbacoa,Alice iba de aquí para allá y estaba dos o tres dias en casa y Edward,la verdad es que a Edward es al que menos veia,decia que andaba buscando empleo,pero casi todas las noches llegaba tarde,para no encontrarse conmigo.

Despues de tres meses,llegaba la fecha de su cumpleaños,me dolia que no hablara apenas conmigo,queria ser su amiga,pero tal parecia que cuanto más me preocupaba por él,más enfadado estaba conmigo.

Mi vida era demasiado tranquila para mi edad,todos salian y entraban de aquella casa y yo no tenia vida social,queria saber que valia para algo y tener amistades..

Un dia hablando con Alice se lo comenté.

-Bella,¿quieres trabajar?¿porque no me lo has dicho antes?.

Encojí los hombros.-Si Alice,la verdad,es que la casa se me cae encima,vosotros apenas estais en casa y con Aya,si,pero...quiero estar con gente de mi edad y sobretodo quiero ganarme un sustento,parezco una arrimada.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos,y me dió un empujoncito.

-Ay...Bella no digas tonterias...la verdad es que te entiendo...yo en tu lugar no se ,si estaria loca ya...jajajjajajajjaj!

Nos reimos las dos,estabamos sentadas en el salon,tomando un refresco.

-Y en cuanto a la vida social,mira..dentro de una semana es el cumpleaños de Edward,estoy preparandole una fiesta sorpresa ,con mascaras y todo juaaa!va a ser de lo más divertido...imaginate...Y voy a invitar a un monton de personas,entre ellos a parte de la familia que no conoces,a mi tio Cayo,hermano de mi madre,es con el unico que tenemos trato,sobretodo Edward,lo quiere como si fuera su hijo,a Tanya mi prima y muchas otras personas...que se van a quedar prendados de verte...

Achiqué los ojos .

-Alice...

-Si,mira he visto un disfraz...ahh...te va como anillo al dedo...además...va a ser una fiesta muy peculiar.

-¿SI?

-Mira,veras,bien sabes que tengo sociedad con una tienda de disfraces de época,pues bien ese dia

toda la tercera planta van a estar llena de ellos,todo el mundo va a llegar de etiqueta,pero,cuando acabe el coktel,chachan...! apareceré en escena y explicaré el juego tan divertido en que los meteré a todos...ayyy!Bella,estoy ansiosa...jajaajajj

-Ay Alice, y¿tu crees que la gente accederá a eso?

-Querida como se nota que no has ido nunca a una fiesta organizada por Alice Cullen.

Me cogió de las manos y me guiñó un ojo.

Un coche entró en en jardin,era el volvo de Edward, Alice,me miró y me hizo un gesto como que me quedara en el sofá como si nada,al abrir Edward se tropezó con el paragüero.

-Joder...porque mierda ...tiene que estar esto aquí...Hip...

-Shhh,Bella...va borracho...¡a las 5 de la tarde!.

Se nos quedó mirando cuando advirtió nuestra presencia.

-Vaya...hip.-se acercó sigilosamente pero patoso,la verdad es que era enternecedor,tenia los pomulos sonrosados y la sonrisa no se le iba de la boca.-Hermana.-hizo una reberencia.-Señora...hizo una reberencia y...me besó la mano,cuando estampo su beso humedo en mi piel,trague y cerré los ojos,él me miró y sonrió seductoramente,aparté la mano en seguida...

-Vengo de celebrar...he encontrado trabajo en lo mio..vamos como medico de familia,en una clinica privada aquí en Forks...-se sentó delante de nosotras en el suelo,yo ,estaba perpleja,era la primera vez que me hablaba asi de esa manera tan cordial,le sonreí.

-Me alegro,por ti,Edward.

En ese momento picaron a la puerta de la entrada,Alice nos miró a los dos y se levantó para abrir.

-¿De verdad te alegras por mi,Señora?.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados-

-Claro que si,el bien tuyo es el bien mio.

Y de repente se irguió y hasta estar a mi altura y puso su brazo apoyado en el cabezal del sofá,yo lo miré asustada,¿que pretendia?,su aliento rozó mi boca y un estremecimiento me removió el cuerpo entero,sus ojos verdes esmeraldas me miraban implacables,ya no podia estar mas cerca mio.¿donde estaba Alice?.hasta que un susurro muy sexy salió por su boca.

-Señora,me vuelve usted loco...y me atrapó el labio inferior en su boca y lo mordió.

Bueno,chicas hasta la próxima,algun comentario,por fis,las quiero mucho,a todas, alertas,favoritos,todas,todas,todas,un beso muy grande muakkkk!


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno,aqui estoy otra vez,dando la lata...ya saben la historia es mia,pero los personajes,no,bla,bla,.bla...Bueno aquí tienen un nuevo capi,espero que lo disfruten.

CAPITULOVIII

Bella Pov

Cuando atrapó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes,sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse,pero mi yo racional,se precipitó en mi y surgió.Le propiné un empujon y cayó de espaldas en el suelo,rápidamente me levanté y quise salir de alli con pies en polvorosa,pero Alice entraba con un hermoso chico de ojos azules que la llevaba cogida por la cintura y le susurraba palabras en el oido,al verme se pararon y Alice dió un pequeño saltito,llego a mi y me presentó.

-Mira Bella,este es Jasper Whilock,el abogado de las finanza de los Cullen,osea ,nosotros.-una sonrisa picara salió de sus labios.-¿Edward?¿Que haces tirado en el suelo?.-Alice me miró a mi y luego lo volvió a mirar a él,creo que se me subieron los colores,porque recordé rápidamente el incidente y sentí que iba explotar si se me seguia calentando la cara.

-Yo...nada...me caí...- se levantó a duras penas y se acercó a nosotros,saludó a Jasper y el muy descarado se puso justo de frente mio a escasos centimetros de mi boca y soltó.

-Bueno,ejem,ejem,me voy a dar una ducha fria,que hay partes de mi cuerpo que lo estan deseando.-y con esto se despidió con la mano y subió al baño.

-Bueno,Bella,ya me contaras...-miró a Jasper.- Jasper,aqui esta mi madrastra,la tienes toda para ti, me marcho.

-¿Perdon?.dije extrañada.

-No , mire,Sra Cullen,usted conoció a mi padre,cuando estaba casada con Carlisle,ahora yo llevo todos los documentos legales que atañen a esta familia y ya habiendo pasado un tiempo considerable,desde la muerte de su esposo,6 meses,para ser más exactos,es hora que sepan,ciertamente,lo que corresponde a cada miembro de la familia,por deseo expreso del fallecido.

Me senté y le ofrecí a Jasper,que lo hiciera tambien.

-Bien hacer un par de dias,teniendo en cuenta que estan todos aquí,en Forks,queriamos hacerles saaber que ya lo teniamos todo preparado,pero ayer,tuvimos un contratiempo con el que no contabamos.

Jasper sacó un sobre del impecable maletin de cuerto negro y me lo ofreció.

_¿Sabe ud. quien es Cayo Volturi?

-N..no...

-Lea,por favor...

Aquella hoja llena de barras y de numeros ,era agonizante..

-Yo..no entiendo por pavor explicame..

-Vera...Cayo Vulturi quiere impugnar el testamento.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?

-No quiere que ust...tú ,te veneficies de nada que tuvieron en conjunto Carlile Cullen y Esme Volturi.

Yo estaba perpleja.

-Yo no quiero nada de Carlisle,solo añoraba una familia y es lo que él me ha aquí con sus hijos.

-Bueno,Sra. ..Bella,tengo que acostumbrarme a llamarte así,por deseo expreso de Alice, ya te mantendré informada,pero lo que tengo claro es una cosa ¿hay alguna persona de la familia que este interesada en sacarte fuera del testamento?

Lo miré y asentí con la cabeza.-Edward.

-¿Edward?...bien...si es asi,él ,es el puede tener más intereses creados en esta causa.¿sabes que hay una clausula?

-No.

-Si,esta clausula,va a tu nombre,fué uno de los ultimos cambios que hizo Carlisle.

-Nosotros no hablamos de estas cosas,Jasper.

-Ya...tambien,hay otra para Edward-

-Mmmm.

Yo bagaba en mis pensamientos,clausula,impugnación,testamento,codigo civil...todo aquello me sonaba a chino,cogí el sobre y me despedí de Jasper que pronto fué buscar a Alice,

EDWARD POV

Estaba loco por ella,de atar,completamente...desde que vivia en nuestra casa,habia inundado toda ella de su fragancia y me volvia loco.

Habia discutido con Jacob,mi mejor amigo,con él y Mike,eramos el trio calavera,ahora andabamos cada uno por un caabronazo de Jacob,no hacia nada más que recordarme lo buena que estaba ella y yo ardia en mi foro interno,hasta que un dia exploté y lo mandé a tomar por culo y caimos a golpes,le dije que no se acercara a ella pero se rió socarrón en mi puta que Jacob iba a dejar pasa un tiempo prudente para atacar a Bella,el mamón se dió cuenta de como lo miro cuando entró en la cocina,aquella mañana.

Cada vez que la veia mi soldadito queria ir a pasear y yo hacia todo lo posible,pero no habia manera,ni Lauren ni Angela...nada...si no pensaba en ella y me lo hacia yo mismo ,no llegaba a correrme.

La noche antes de morderla,que me la hubiera comido,si no me hubiera dado el empujon que me dió,me colé en su habitación y la estuve mirando...mientras dormia,estaba inquieta,sollozaba y llamaba a alguien ,pero no entendia nada,no pude resistir la tentación y la toqué,primero la cara ,luego bajé por su cuello y le rocé con las yemas de mis dedos los pezones,que se prendieron,rapidamente a mi contacto,quise desnudarla y hacerla mia,quise hundirme dentro de ella para calmar el dolor tan intenso que hacia un rato tenia mi nardo y entonces ella gimió mi nombre y estallé,me corrí,sin menearmela si quiera ,moje mis pantalones tanto,que me dió la risa,salí de la habitacion a hurtadillas y entré en la mia,aquella noche dormí de un tiron.

Al dia siguiente me llamaron de Center Medical Forks,para la vacante de medico de familia,mi tio Cayo me habia recomendado y me dieron el puesto,llamé a Mike y nos calentamos bien la boca a base de chupitos,mojitos y mezclas varias,estaba feliz,hasta que una llamada de mobil fué a dar al traste con ese dia de puta madre.

Bueno es muy tarde para mi,me voy a la camita,un beso guapa,por favor diganme que les pareció el capi,un beso muy muy gordote muakkkk!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola chicas,gracias,por sus comentarios,de verdad,estoy superagradecida...las alertas,todo mil millones de besos para todas y ahora...el capitulo nuevo...

CAPITULOIX

Edward Pov

Al ver la pantalla del móbil,mis ganas de marcha,se fueron al traste...

-¿Si...tio?.-dejé el vaso de chupito en la barra y y le hice una seña a Mike,salia,fuera del local,dentro no se escuchaba nada.-Dime tio Cayo...

-Je,je,je,je,.-su risa siniestra,me dió escalofrios.-Sobrino...he tenido noticias...ya tienes empleo,me agrada...otra cosa...debo de decirte que he impugnado el testamento de tu padre,todo lo que le dejó a su mujer,dudo mucho de que lo tenga en sus manos,el tiempo ha pasado volando y todo acabará,ya sabes...cuando se lee tienen que pasar una serie de meses para que todo se haga efectivo, noticias del abogado de tu padre hoy mismo o a lo sumo,mañana.¿puedo contar contigo,no?.

-Si...claro,claro,tio.-me llevé las manos a mi pelo rebelde.-¿en que te vas a basar,para excluirla totalmente de los bienes de mi padre?

-Tranquilo,hijo,esa carta,la tengo muy bien guardada,dentro de la manga,jajajajajajajaj,te dejo,sobrino,nos veremos pronto,muy pronto.-Y me colgó,¿porqué ultimamente el plan de mi tio Cayo,ya no me gustaba?Bella me tenia en sus manos sin saberlo...Me metí dentro del local y seguí con Mike bebiendo y bebiendo.

A la tarde llegué a casa y casi me mato con el paragüero de la entrada y alli estaba ella...la razón de mi extraño tormento,estaba bellisima,com siempre,con una blusa vaporosa a la que el primer boton,no se le queria acercar por miedo a lastimarla,les hice una reberencia muy teatral y les conté,estaba feliz,ella tambien me sonreia y se alegraba de que las cosas me fueran realmente bien,el sonido de la puerta,hizo que Alice nos abandonara y allí salté sobre mi presa y quise devorarla,iba bebido,lo admito,pero el gusto de sus labios en mis caninos,me hizo ser un canibal de su boca,mi boca le susurró lo que mi cuerpo gritaba,que estaba loco por ella y me empujó,no hubiese caido si no hubiese ido como una cuba,me quedé alli plantado mirandola,deleitandome de su esplendoroso cuerpo ,cuando Alice entró con...¡mierda Jasper!...ya todo rodaba como mi tio Cayo,queria,joder...

Alice me preguntó que hacia all´i y yo dudé. Je!me levanté y la miré,mi pequeña hermana,era tan receptiva en cuanto a mi referia,que ya habia pasado demasiado tiempo sin preguntarme que coño me pasaba,con pequeña melliza,hizo las respectivas presentaciones y yo caminé hacia ellos ,saludé con la cabeza a Jasper y miré hacia ella,sus mejillas estaban dulcemente coloradas,paracian dos extrañas,frutas,que ansiaba probar,me envalentoné y le solté lo de"Bueno,ejem,me voy a dar una ducha fria,que hay partes de mi cuerpo,que lo estan deseando".-sus ojos se sorprendieron y luego bajaron la vista,en menos de una milesima de segundo,era su cara la que me hubiera comido,mordisco a mordisco..¡dios mio,desvariaba!. Me largué y le puse un mensaje a mi tio Cayo,el abogado ya estaba alli,la noticia era ya un hecho.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación,me tiré en la cama y me dormí,cuando me levanté deberian de haber pasado varias horas,pensé en ducharme y así lo hice.¡mierda ! ¡y mis calzoncillos!,salí del baño ,con una toalla en la cadera y grite.

-¡Ayaaaaaa!,joder y mis gayumbos?,no hay ninguno...joder...,esperé...nada,no me contestaba.-Ayaaaaaaa!,mierda,joder,rebusqué en mis cajones,a ver si tenia suerte y por lo menos me quedaban,mis calzoncillos mágicos,aquellos con los que siempre mojaba,pero nada..todo habia desaparecido,Unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron correr hacia ella y abrir.

-Aya...

Era ella...llevaba mi ropa interior,pulcramente doblada en sus manos,joderr...no iba a poner los gayumbos a lavar nunca,creo que ni me los pondria..sus manos acariciaban mi ropa interior...DIOS MIO!

Ella subió la mirada hacia mi cara y me sonrió.

-Lo siento Edward,yo ayudo a Aya en lo que puedo...y los saqué de la secadora y no te los subí,lo siento.

Yo me quedé mudo ,mirandola,cogí mi ropa y le cerré la puerta en las narices,me apoye en la puerta y cerré fuertemente los ojos,se me descolgó la toalla de la cadera y vi mi soldado listo para desfilar. Solamente alcancé a hablarle como los locos."tranquilo,ahora mismo te saco a pasear con mis cinco amiguitos y estos que tengo aquí,respiré fuertemente,los gayumbos y todo me recordó a ella,jadeé,joder ¡a punto de explotar otra vez? No,por favor no... y me hice una paja de las que hacen historia.

Jacob Pov

El gilipollas de Edward,no me hablaba y ya nos habiamos golpeado,en un par de ocasiones,la verdad es que me tenia muy confundido lo protector que se habia vuelto con aquella preciosidad,claro,yo sabia positivamente que no albergaba ningun tipo de sentimiento hacia ella,si habia uno,que no entendia,porque era confuso,una especie de odio,a toda ella.

Aquella mujer me habia calado hondo,me dí cuenta cuando me la encontré la primera vez y me gustó como me miró.la verdad me puso cachondo,jajajaj,

No tenia manera de acercarme a casa de los Cullen,ya que la amistad que me unia a Edward hacia aguas,pero Forks,no era un pueblo excesivamente grande,haria por verla,un dia u otro me la encontraria y entonces,la invitaria a salir y no es que esté muy pagado de mi mismo,pero sabia que iba acceder,era joven y no se iba a quedar a vestir santos,ademas su cuerpo,hablaba y aquella mañana,me habló y de qué manera.

Bella Pov

Cuando Edward me cerró la puerta,en la cara,me dió la risa,este niño consentido,tenia unas reacciones atipicas en su edad,igual me estaba diciendo que lo volvia loco,como que se escondia de mi,la verdad es que tenia bastante confundida...Cuando bajé ,me puse la tele,cambié de canal como dos mil veces,pero nada,estaba,agobiada,me levanté y decidí que cogeria,la vieja chevy de Aya y me iria al pueblo,hacia un tiempo,malisimo,pero ya estaba más que acostumbrada,a los dias lluviosos de Forks,cogí mi bolso,las llaves y me fuí.

Las calles enbarradas,hacian que mi conduccion fuera penosa,habia gente por las calles,no importaba que hiciera mal tiempo,incluso se paraban en circulos de dos o tres personas y tenian pequeñas conversaciones,mi vida era monotona,aunque estaba muy bien en casa,necesitaba pasear,hablar con más gente..trabajar,Alice me iba ayudar en eso,estaba segura.

Aparqué y me bajé ,me llamó la atenión una extraña librería,entré y me puse a mirar,los curiosos libros que habian por allí.

Sin darme cuenta (como siempre),me tropecé con alguien y se me cayeron los libros al suelo.

-Aysss,lo siento...

-No tranquila,no pasa nada,jejejej.-me miró y me sonrió,su cara era amable,de piel aceitunaday cara jovial.-¿Tu debes ser la Sra. Cullen?.-asentí y me dió dos besos en la cara.

-Pero ,por favor...solo Bella...

-Bien solo Bella,yo soy Leah,he oido hablar mucho de ti.

-¿mmmm?

-Este pueblo,como puedes ver es pequeño y la verdad,fué todo un acontecimiento,cuando llegaste,la mujer joven del bueno del Dr. Cullen,la verdad es que se levantaron todo tipo de leyendas a tu consta,jajajajajja.-reimos las dos.

De repente una voz grave,nos hizo girarnos a las dos...-

-Vaya...hermanita...

-Jake!

La cogió como si fuera una muñeca y la alzó en su hombro

-¿como esta mi saco de patatas?jajajaajjajaja

-Bajame,bobo.- y la puso otra vez en el suelo.-Mira,es Bella.

Me miró y me enseñó todos sus estupendos dientes,yo tambien le sonreí.

-Ya la conozco Leah,pero gracias por encontrarla por mi.

Se acercó como un lobo y me robó un beso,ardiente,enloquecedor,el primer beso de verdad despues de Carlisle,¡estaba viva! ...Bueno algun comentario por fa! un beso chicas...


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicas,este capitulo,ya estaba escrito y voló,,,bufff!es una mierda reescribir algo,¡con lo bien que me habia quedado,joder!.,jjajaja parezco mi Edward ,Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen,solo la historia..un beso muy muy grande..

CAPITULOX

Edward Pov

Cuando acabé con lo mio,me vestí y me peiné (que no habia arreglo posible en él,estaba despeinado,siempre),escuché la puerta de la calle y ba jé a ver de quien se trataba,no habia nadie,fuí hacia la ventanilla del porchey descorrí la cortina,era Bella,se marchaba,habia cogido la chatarra de Aya y se largaba,cerré la cortinilla,malhumorado,me puse a dar paseos de un lado a otro del salon,parecia un león enjaulado,"estas totalmente perturvado,Edward"me decia a mi í las llaves de mi volvo y me dispuse a seguirla.

Mi distancia era abismal,pero lograba alcanzarla dentro de mi campo de vision,aquella camioneta,era única,de pronto se paró y aparcó,la ví salir,con esos andares suyos,me revolví el pelo,nervioso,como me afectaba esta mujer...iba hacia una tiendecita...espera..¿esa no era la tienda de la hermana de Jake? Me quedé pensando unos instantes y cuando levanté la vista .allí estaba él, iba a entrar en la tienda,salí del coche disparado y jadeando llegué al aparador,en el que habian dos grandes cristales,parecia estar viendo una pelicula,cuando Jacob llegó hasta ellas,cogió a su hermana en volandas,no le podia ver la cara al maldito...pero si la cara de ella,le estaba sonriendo,de repente soltó a Leah y se abalanzó sobre Bella...la besó...apreté los puños,se volvió todo rojo de ira.

Segui mirando como un enfermo,ella no lo empujó o no le solto una ostia...le correspondió con los ojos cerrados...el dolor fisico,no era nada en comparacion con aquello,bajé la mirada y volví a mirarlos,la tenia tan pegada a su cuerpo que parecia que la quisiera transpasar,la habia levantado unos centimentros del suelo,me noté algo humedo en las mejillas...lágrimas de rábia e impotencia...Chasqueé la lengua y me fuí de allí,aquello me habia estado bien empleado,aquella mujer,no era para mi,era la viuda de mi padre,pronto no la veria más,se iba a quedar sin nada,todo estaba pulcramente meditado,ella no tenia derechos sobre los bienes comunes de mis padres,que lo eran todo,papá desde que murió mamá no habia sido el mismo,todo habia sido ganancias en saco roto...la casa de la playa,eso era todo...si le quedaba algo seria aquello y punto,saldria de mi casa,con una mano delante y otra detras...era lo mejor,debia sacarmela de la cabeza,esa mujer me habia vuelto loco...la verdad es que no culpo a mi padre por enamorarse de ella.

Arranqué el coche,tenia una llamada perdida en el mobil,miré el identificador de llamadas,era Jasper¿que coño queria este ahora?,solté el telefono y comencé a conducir como un loco hasta llegar a mi casa,debia descansar,mañana comenzaba a trabajar y no debia de acostarme tarde.

Bella Pov

Cuando sus labios ardientes quissieron profundizar en mi boca,lo dejé que llenara mi boca de su aliento,de sus jadeos y lo rodeé con mis manos,él ya me tenia casi casi a su altura,Jacob,era demasiado alto para mi.

-Ejem...ejmm,chicos lo siento,pero,mira...Bella,te se ha caido esto...del bolso...-Leah,me miraba abochornada,pero contenta al mismo tiempo.

Jacob,me soltó despacio y mirandome fijamente "eres suave...me gustas".-me susurró.

Todavia no despertaba de aquella enardecida situación,Leah tenia mi bolso en una mano y en la otra un sobre...¡el sobre que me habia dado Jasper! Ni lo habia mirado si quiera.

Cogí el bolso y el sobre y la letra de Carlisle con su ornamentada caligrafia me hizo dar con mis pies en el suelo."Para mi Isabella,mi Luz en el túnel".me llevé la mano a la frente,creí marearme,Leah me alcanzó una silla y me senté,acaricié el sobre y le dí la vuelta,mis ojos ya no podian leer mas,estaban empañados por las lágrimas.

-No...Bella shhhh...pequeña...tranquila.-Jacob me abrazaba arrodillado a mi altura.-¿que pasa?

Yo sorbí un par de veces mi nariz y me pasé la mano por ella.

-Es de Carlisle sniff...snif...yo buaaaaaaaa!

-La llevo a su casa Leah-dijo Jacob

-Esta bien,¿estas seguro?

-No he estado más seguro de algo en toda mi vida.

El camino hacia casa fué silencioso,notaba la mirada de Jacob, que se alternaba con la carretera,él habia cogido la camioneta,yo la verdad,no estaba para conducir,aquel sobre con la letra de mi marido,me puso con los pies en el suelo,¿que hacia yo,besando a otro hombre?en mi corazón habia un gran peso,le habia fallado a Carlisle,a su memoria,las lagrimas empañaban mis mejillas,iba agarrada al sobre como si me sujetara,deseaba llegar a casa y abrirlo.

-Bella...yo...tú me gusta.-Jacob,paró ,ya habiamos llegado.

Yo me revolví nerviosa.

-Mira...yo sé esperar,solo dime ¿tengo alguna esperanza?.- me cogió las manos con sobre incluido.

-Yo...Jacob,no se,tú no me eres indiferente,ya lo has notado,pero creo que es muy pronto,todavia..

lo miré y me sequé las lagrimas.-Ay Jacob¿como vas a volver?

-Tranquila Bells,no es la primera vez que voy caminando desde esta casa a la mia,vivo en LaPush,estas invitada,cuando quieras...

-Gracias..ahora...sorbí y me dí con la mano en la nariz.-¿estoy presentable?.-Él asintió y me acompañó.

Al abrir la puerta de mi casa,me sorprendí enormemente al ver a Emmet yRose,ellos me sonrieron ,pero algo estaba mal...se retorcian las manos nerviosos,al lado de la chimenea estaba Edward,que al verme entrar enarcó una ceja y miró a mi acompañante,estaba apoyado en la pared y con las manos en los bolsillos,se irguió y caminó con una sonrisa extraña en sus labios,era como,triunfal.

Alice estaba con Jasper,este estaba tenso y por el contrario Alice,estaba más relajada aunque inquieta.

-Chicos...que pasa...-Jacob me apretó una mano y me llevó al sofa donde estaban Emmet y Rosalie.

-Hola,Jake,que tal?,Oye si no te importa,este tema es privado,de verdad no te molestes,pero debemos de hablar con Bella a solas.-Emmet,le apretó la mano a Jacob,de manera cordial,y me miró a mi.-Bella,es importante ¿quieres que él esté aquí?

Yo dudé.pero antes de que pasara una milesima de segundo oí la voz de Edward.

-Si...que se quede...me va a gustar la cara que se le va a quedar,ejejjeejej.-Edward se habia acercado sigilosamente a nosotros y estaba delante de Jacob,retandolo.

-Basta Edward,dejemos que Bella,decida,bien ¿que dices?

Sentia que Jacob,sobraba allí,pero no de mi vida,sabia que iba a ser una pieza muy importante,pero no en ese momento,le coji su ancha mejilla y lo acaricié.-Jake,mira...-no me dejó terminar,se levantó del sofá y yo con él.-Nos veremos,Bella.- y su boca rozó mis labios,abrasadora,me quedé allí ensimismada,cuando cerró la puerta,todos los ojos estaban puestos en mi.

Caminé hacia ellos y suspiré.-Estoy preparada para lo que sea.¿que pasa Jasper?.-se miraron entre ellos.

Jasper se alejó de Alice y me miró.-Bella ¿has leido el documento que te dí de Carlisle?.-Yo aplaste más el sobre que no habia dejado de estar en mi mano ni un sólo momento.

-No...no he podido.

-Bien,parece que Carlisle suponia que algo de esto pasaria, antes de morir le dictó a mi padre dos documentos,que se abririan,solamente si algo asi,pasaba,fué precavido,por activa y por pasiva,Bella nada de esto te corresponde,ni tarjetas bancarias,nada,Cayo,no se como se las a arreglado para hacer esto y a quien ha sobornado y porqué,porque es lo que no entendemos,no tienes nada,aqui en esta casa estas en valor de "recogida" y entiendeme bien,no quiero ofenderte,pero lo más grave,no es eso es que Carlisle asumió unas deudas importantes antes de morir,estaba intentando hacer averiguaciones de la cardiopatia que mató a Esme,tiene una deuda importante,Bella y ahora mismo nada esta a su nombre,salvo la casa de la playa y tú al ser su conyugue,estas obligada a pagar esta deuda...

Me aferré el cuello,no podia tragar,tantee el sofá,pero unos brazos musculosos se ofrecieron cariñosos,Emmet...

-La carta Bella,lee la carta de Carlisle,esa es la clausula de la que te hablé...Edward ya la ha leido y esta de acuerdo.-BUENO CHICAS SE ACABÓ POR HOY UN BESOTEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	11. Chapter 11

HOLA CHICAS,ESTOY UN POQUITO TRISTE,LA VERDAD,NO SÉ,CREO QUE LA HISTORIA NO GUSTA LO QUE IMAGINÉ,SERÁ QUE

DEMASIADAS EXPECTATIVAS,PUESTAS,VOY A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO...POR MI SALUD PERSONAL,JEJEJEJE,NO SE PREOCUPEN

ULTIMAMENTE TENGO POCOS COMENTARIOS Y LA VERDAD..ME HACEN MUCHA ILUSION,PERO BUENO MAS VALE POCAS Y

BIENAVENIDAS QUE MUCHAS...VENGA UN CAPI NUEVO ¡QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

CAPITULO XI

BELLA POV

Sudaba y tenia frio al mismo tiempo,los miré ,hasta llegar a Edward.

-Tú,¿Has leido mi carta?.- no podia hablar,todavia estava intentando asimilar toda la información.

Edward se acercó y se sentó a mi lado,miró el sobre y me sonrió.

-No,Bella,tu carta de papá,no,la mía,yo tenia otro como ese.-dijo señalado con la mirada,mi carta.-¿Te dejamos sola?.-preguntó.su voz sonaba,dulce,si

cerraba los ojos,casi podia ser celestial.

-No,no quiero estar sola...por favor no me dejeis.-le implore,Él se levantó de mi lado y se marchó justo donde lo vi cuando entré,pegado a la pared,

mirandome,sin pestañear.

Abrí el sobre,mis manos temblaban,esperaba ver la letra de mi marido,pero no,todo estaba pulcramente redactado a máquina.

QUERIDA BELLA

SI ESTO LLEGA A TUS MANOS,SUPONGO QUE LAS COSAS SE HABRAN COMPLICANDO UN POCO,SABRÁS YA LO DE EL MI ENDE

UDAMIENTO,LO SIENTO CIELO,CREÍ HABER AVANZADO MÁS DE LO QUE LO HICE REALMENTE,LAS INVESTIGACIONES ACERCA

DE LA CARDIOPATÍA QUE MATARON A ESME LAS TENIA YA CASI RESUELTAS,INCLUSO TENIA UN GRUPO FARMACEUTICO,QUE

ME IBA A COMPRAR LA PATENTE...NO ME LLEGÓ EL TIEMPO,LO TENIA YA TODO LISTO,SÓLO ME QUEDÓ UN PEQUEÑO PASO Y

NO LLEGUÉ A DARLO.

CAYO VOLTURI,SIEMPRE ME HA CULPADO DE LA MUERTE DE SU HERMANA,CUANDO JHON WITHLOCK,ME DIJO QUE EL ERA

LA MANO NEGRA QUE ESTABA DETRAS DEL GRUPO FARMACEUTICO,YA ERA DEMASIADO TARDE,TENIA TODAS MIS INVESTI

GACIONES EN SUS MANOS,Y TARDE PARA MI,MUY FAMILIA DE ESME ES DE UNA FAMILIA MILLONARIA DE VOLTE-

RRA,CUANDO NOS CONOCIMOS YO NO ERA NADIE Y NO TENIA DONDE CAERME MUERTO...IRONIA DE LA VIDA...ELLA Y SU

PADRE HICIERON TODO LO POSIBLE POR AYUDARME CON MI CARRERA,QUE ERA COSTOSISIMA,CAYO ESTABA EN EL MISMO

CURSO QUE YO,PERO SU ESPECIALIDAD ERA LA PSIQUIATRIA,SE GRADUÓ SIN HONORES,AL CONTRARIO QUE YO,FUÍ EL ME-

JOR DE MI PROMOCIÓN,SU PADRE ME TENIA UN AFECTO ESPECIAL,DE HIJO,CAYO NUNCA PUDO CON ESTO Y SIEMPRE ESTUVO

INTENTANDO QUITARME DE ENMEDIO PROFESIONALMENTE HABLANDO,CUANDO MURIÓ ESME,JURÓ QUE ME IBA A HACER

PAGAR LA VIDA DE SU HERMANA ,UN DIA U OTRO,ESME QUERIA TENER LOS MELLIZOS,YO LE ASEGURÉ QUE ERA MUY COMPLICADO DADO SU ESTADO DE SALUD,AUNQUE ERA JOVEN,SU PROBLEMA,LE DIFICULTABA OTRO PARTO Y MÁS

MULTIPLE,ELLA NO ME HIZO CASO Y CUANDO NACIERON LOS MELLIZOS,NO LO SOPORTÓ,TE CUENTO ESTO PARA QUE COM-

PRENDAS MI LUCHA,ALICE TIENE EL MISMO PROBLEMA,ELLA LO HA HEREDADO DE SU MADRE Y NO PUEDO SOPORTAR

IRME CON ESTA PENA,BELLA,CIELO,YO SÉ QUE TU NO TIENES NADA...LA CASA QUE HEREDAS NO ES NADA EN COMPARACION

CON LA DEUDA...YO SÉ QUE LO QUE TE VOY A PEDIR ES MÁS DE LO QUE ME MEREZCO,PERO PASADO UN TIEMPO,TÚ

ENCONTRARAS A UN HOMBRE QUE TE ADORE POR LO QUE ERES SIN LASTRES,¿ENTIENDES LO QUE TE DIGO? AHORA ES

TIEMPO QUE ME HAGAS EL ÚLTIMO FAVOR QUE TE PIDO...CASATE CON UNO DE MIS HIJOS,TODO EL PATRIMONIO ESTA A

NOMBRE DE ELLOS,NO TENDRAN NINGUN PROBLEMA CON LA DEUDA,ELLOS LO COSTEARAN TODO...DURANTE UN TIEMPO

BELLA,NO ES ANTINATURAL LO QUE TE PIDO,ELLOS EN REALIDAD,NO SON NADA TUYO,SON QUE TODO

REACAERÁ SOBRE EDWARD,EMMET SEGUIRA CON LA HERMOSA ROSALIE,A ÉL TAMBIEN LE DEJO UN DOCUMENTO Y LO MAN

TENGO INFORMADO SOBRE LAS MALDADES DE SU QUERIDO TIO CAYO,LO HA UTILIZADO,¿SABES CIELO,? EDWARD

SERA UN MAGNIFICO CARDIOLOGO,TAMBIEN COMO YO HA SIDO EL MEJOR EN SU PROMOCION Y RECIEN SE ENTERARÁ DE

LA ENFERMEDAD DE ALICE,ÉSTA NO LLEGA HASTA EL PRIMER EMBARAZO,MI HIJA TAMBIEN ES AJENA A ESTA NOTICIA,BELLA

POR FAVOR,HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO,PASADO UN DIVORCIARTE DE EDWARD Y COMENZAR DE NUEVO CON

TODO...BELLA,TE LO PIDE POR CULLEN,SIEMPRE TUYO...

Leí,aquella carta,varias veces,me parecia una broma macabra del destino,por increible que parezca ni una sóla lágrima apareció en mis é

la carta cuidadosamente y la volví a meter en el sobre,levanté la tambien estaba allí petrificacda,esperando mi reacción.

-Aya,por favor ayudamente,me voy ahora mismo de esta casa.

Un murmullo sacudío el salon,todos se miraban los unos a los otros y Edward me cogio de la muñeca y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿podemnos hablar?me preguntó violento.

-No,no podemmos,no hemos hablado nunca de una manera racional y no lo vamos a hacer ahora,Edward...chicos.-me dirigí a todos y solté del

agarre de Edward.-Lo siento,pero no estoy preparada para esto...yo soy una chica sencilla,de barrio,no estoy acostumbrada a grandes lujos,

bueno creo que ya lo habeis visto,en estos meses que llevo aquí,esto me supera,es hiriente para mi,supongo,no tanto para vosotros,que hasta

el ultimo aliento de su vida,vuestro padre,pensara en vuestra madre y en las personas que ama,pero lo que tengo claro,es que no pensó en mi.

Carlisle Cullen,se casó con Isabella Swan para planificarle la vida …..¡eso no voy permitirlo! Subí las escaleras y nadie me siguió.

-Aya por favor,es lo último que te voy a pedir,ayudame.

-Sí niña.

-Ah...Edward,podrias llamar a Jacob,quiero que me recoja lo antes posible de esta casa.

De repente él estaba ami lado casi en el unbral de mi habitacion,abrio lamaneta de la puerta y me empujó para adentro.

-¿Que pretendes actuando de esa manera?.- Su mirada era hostil,

-Mira Edward,haz el favor de largarte de mi habitación ¡ahora mismo!.-estaba crispada por los nervios.

-No me pienso ir hasta no hablar contigo.-se acercó a mi sigilosamente,como un gato.

Lo aparté con una mano.

-Mira,no,ya tengo bastante por hoy,gracias,largo,Edward Cullen.

No sé como lo hizo,pero me cogió de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él y me susurró .-No...vamos a hablar de la ultima voluntad de mi padre".

-Ni lo sueñres.- alcanzé a decir,entre dientes,no me dejaba respirar.

Me soltó.-Con esto tengo que entender que no aceptar ¿no?.- su mirada me atravesaba el alma.

-Por supuesto que no,

-No vas a poder hacerte cargo de todo.

-Si vosotros tuvierais un poco decompasion,os hariais vosotros cargo de ella,la contrajo para salvar a tu madre y a tu herm...

_Shhhhh...¡calla! Quieres que te oigan!

-No...

Ambos estabamos de pie,enfrentandonos,Edward iba dando pequeños pasos,sigilosos en mi direccion.

-Yo...podria hacerme cargo de todo,pero la verdad,me atrae la idea de casarme contigo.-La distancia era minima,su aliento rozaba mi frente.

-No...-aquella fragancia de él me atontaba.-subió su mano hacia mi cuello y la acomodó en mi mejillla posesiva.-Bella...-se acercaba

¡me iba a besar!.-Fuí rápida y lo aparté.

-Nooooo! sueltame!.-comencé a llorar-

-¿Te gusta burlarte de mi Edward? ¿que es lo que te propones? ¿eh? No ha bastado con tu padre? No quiero saber nada de la familia Cullen.

Y rompí a llorar,habia tardado demasiado en hacerlo esta vez.


	12. Chapter 12

Aquí teneis otro capitulo hermosas,un besazo,es que el anterior,salió demasiado corto ¿no? Ya sabeis los personajes no son mios,la historia si.

CAPITULO XII

Edward,se marchó dejandome llorar,tampoco podia esperar que me consolara,sus frios ojos verdes,

me escrutaron cada segundo ,antes de irse,cuando pegó el portazo llamó a Aya,Alice y Rosalie,a voces como un energumeno,al rato ya estaban las tres allí,no hablamos,simplemente me ayudaron a hacer la maleta que traje,dejé todo lo que me conpré cuando fuí con Alice,el reloj de oro que me compró Carlisle y la alianza,ya nunca más la usaria,la dejé en la mano de Alice...y ella se puso a llorar.

-Bella,tanto yo como Rosa,no queremos perder contacto contigo,porfavor,no borres nuestros numeros...te queremos Bella.-y me abrazó entre llantos,Rosalie la acompañó y sin más lloramos desconsoladas las tres,Aya no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro,entraba,salia...

Se oyeron voces abajo,de discursion,cogi las maleta y bajé ligera,destras de mi iban las demás,mi cara se quedó horrorizada,Jacob y Edward se estaban matando a golpes.

-¡Bastaaaaaa!-grité,Jacob tenia el labio partido y el pomulo abierto y el otro,al otro ni si quiera lo miré.

.Jake,¿nos vamos? Deja de jugar con niños.-bajé altiba las escaleras y me despedí de todos,Alice antes de salir por la puerta con Jake ,me cogió del brazo y me hizo volverme.-Bella,¡donde iras ahora?..Yo...te llamo mañana..por favor...Bella.-Y se abrazó a Emmet antes de que yo cerrara la puerta.

Al subirme a la moto de Jake,respiré hondo y cerré los ojos fuertemente " se acabó".

Habian pasado cinco dias desde que me marché de allí,vivia con la hermana de Jacob

en un pequeño apartamento que habia encima de su tienda,Leah,se habia portado conmigo como una hermana,yo me hacia cargo de la tienda mientras ella iba a cuidar de su padre que estaba en una silla de ruedas,se turnaban Jake y ella,me pagaba un poco de dinero para solventar mis gastos,que eran tenido noticas de Jasper Withlock,en referencia a la casa de la playa,se lo dejé bien claro,no la queria,por mi que la arrasara un tsunami,me habó tambien de la deuda y de los juicios que saldrian en breve sobre ella,yo era insolvente,no podian embargarme nada,¡tenia que haber alguien que me ampara en este asunto!,tambien tuve noticias de Alice me llamó desde el primer dia,de estancia en casa de Leah,le conté que estaba bien y me pidió que por favor nos vieramos,donde yo quisiera,pero que me echaba de menos...Tambien pude ver una prolongacion de Edward,él y su auto pasaban por delante de la tienda un par de veces al dia.

Quedé con Alice en una cafeteria del centro,cuando entré se me abalanzó y me abrazó.

-Ohhh,Bella,no sabes lo que te he echado de menos.-sus ojos ya lagrimeaban

-Yo a ti tambien Alice,de verdad,ahora en frio,lo siento no debí marcharme así,pero entiendeme,siempre he sobrado,lo sabes.

-No,eres tú la que no lo entiendes,siempre has pertenecido a nuestra familia sin saber...Bella,mira,da igual,vengo a invitarte y no me puedes decir que no,por favor,por favor...

Vino el camarero y pedimos un par de refrescos,la miré ceñuda.

-¿La fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward? Ah...si...queria olvidarlo,pero por lo visto no puedo.

-¡Exacto!.-dió un pequeño saltito.

-No mira,quitatelo de la cabeza,¿sabes que ha estado paseando un minimo de dos veces al dia,con su imponente volvo,delante de la tienda?¿se puede saber que pretende?Si se piensa que voy a acceder a la peticion de tu padre,va listo.

Alice,sorbia el refresco y sonreia.

-Él quiere que vengas Bella y me ha dicho que si tu no vas no hay fiesta,que entra por el aro en todo,disfraces,mascaras,todo,pero tu tienes que estar incluida en ella.

Dejé caer el vaso de la impresion

-¿'¡Queeeee?

-Jjajajajajajjaajajajajaja,no Bella en serio,me gustaria que lo vieras parece un fantasma,creo que esta arrepentido de todo,de como te trató,dice que tú serias su mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

Me quedé sin palabras,Edward?

-Anda,Bella di que sí ,seria una magnifica ocasión para ver a Emmet y a Rose,ellos tambien te quieren,Bella...por favor.

-No,mira Alice,tengo que pensarlo,todo esta muy reciente y la verdad no me encuentro con animos,entiendeme,en un par de dias te digo algo,ok?.-miré el reloj.-Vaya,me tengo que ir,es hora que Leah,se marche,me alegro de verte Alice,te quiero,de verdad.-se me colgó del cuello y me dió un sonoro beso.

El dia pasó sin complicaciones .el transito de la tienda iba en aumento y no se si porque de repente aquel pueblucho le habia dado por leer o por el morbo de verme alli de dependienta.

A eso de las nueve,cuando me disponia a cerrar la tienda con la persiana,ví el coche de Edward,que pasaba lentamente por la carretera,dejé lo que estaba haciendo y miré hacia él,él tambien me estaba mirando,tenia grandes surcos negros debajo de sus ojos y su expresion de angustia me dejó helada,sentí compasion por él.¿de verdad era cierto que estaba arrepentido? ¿querria redimirse?

Lo seguí con la mirada y le sonreí,yo no podia hacerle esto a nadie si queria mi perdon lo tendria,iria a la fiesta,le daria su oportunidad,de pedirme perdon,lo perdonaria y viviria feliz con mi conciencia,no queria causarle daño a nadie y si era verdad que la apariencia de Edward era culpa mia,no lo podia soportar...se perdió por la carretera y yo cerré la a Alice

BUENO HOY DOS CAPIS,ESTABA INSPIRADA!EJJEJJEJEJ MAÑANA NO SE SI SUBIRE,TENGO UN MONTON DE TRABAJO,PERO LO INTENTARÉ LO PROMETO,GRACIAS A TODAS DE VERDAD AYYYYYY MIS NIÑAS!COMO LAS QUIERO,AHORA SI,ALGUN REVIEW PLEASE! MUAKKKKKK!


	13. Chapter 13

BUENO,AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO,UN BESO PARA TODAS !

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS LA HISTORIA SI..

CAPITULO XIII

Edward Pov

Despues de todo,yo y Bella hemos sido los verdaderos manipulados,yo por mi tio Cayo,queriendo que me metiese en el proyecto que habia dejado inconcluso un colega,que ha resultado ser mi padre y por otro ,ella que se creia única y amada totalemnte por mi padre y ha resultado que no ha sido asi,mi padre no ha dejado de ver el fantasma de mi madre y culparse por ello y tambien estaba Alice...mi pequeña decidido,seguir el el hospital en el que me recomendo mi tio y al salir iba a su clinica privada,para ir avanzando en las investigaciones de mi padre...Pero estaba amargado,no podia dejar de pensar en ella,todos los dias pasaba por la tienducha de Leah y la veia,parecia tranquila,¡que suerte la de ella!,alguna vez la ví tambien con Jake y creí rebentar de rabia.

Mi hermana me calentaba la cabeza con la fiesta de mi cumpleños,que si esto,que si lo otro,yo parecía un zombi,queria amparar a Bella,queria casarme con ella,aunque ella no sintiera nada por mi,me sentia como un mierda,despues de todo...hemos sido titeres del destino,si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera...

Un dia le dije a Alice que queria hablar con ella,pero que tenia miedo de que me rechazara,que me abriera un poco el camino,ella accedió y le soltó todo aquello de la fiesta,aquella noche la ví,mientras cerraba la persiana de la librería y...me sonrió.

BELLA POV

Estaba recogiendo la colada,cuando unos golpes en la puerta del apartemento,me hicieron asustarme,llevaba los auriculares con la musica a tope,lo más posible es que quien fuese,estuviera harto de tanto tocar y ya se habia dedicido a tumbar la puerta,directamente.

-Emmet...¿Que haces...¡me alegro de verte!.-exclamé.me puse de puntillas para poder abarcar mejor un abrazo.-

-Ei...Bella,te echaba de menos,te fuiste así,Rosalie esta abajo..

-¿No sube?.- le dí paso para que entrara,estabamos hablando en el umbral de la puerta.

-No...veras,es que necesitaba hablar a solas contigo...no es nada malo Bella,estoy preocupado por ti,en realidad,todos lo estamos..Edward anda como desquiciado,¿sabes que va a trabajar como si nada al hospital?No se ha encarado con mi tio Cayo,no es que le falten las ganas,pero piensa que es mejor ,que crea que nada ha cambiado,así él trabaja en el proyecto de papá.¿lo entiendes verdad Bella?.

-¿Edward trabaja en el proyecto de tu padre?.-no me podia creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Si,Edward entró con esa finalidad a la Clinica,como puedes suponer se abastece de fondos privados de la familia de mi madre,ël entró en la vacante de medicina general,pero lo que llamó verdaderamente la atención del trabajo a Edward fué ,poder investigar en este campo,ya sabes él se especilizó en eso.-Emmet,empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro del pequeño apartamento.

-Bella,casate con Edward,lo haría yo mismo,porque creí sentir algo por tí cuando te ví la primera vez...-se pasaba la mano por la cara nervioso.-Pero no es así,yo amo a Rosalie,con toda mi alma y nunca le haria eso ¿entiendes?.-Yo lo miraba sin pestañear.-Pero Bella,tranquila,yo te quiero,pero como un hermano quiere a una hermana o similar,quiero protegerte,en realidad todos lo queremos.

-No me voy a casar con Edward,Emmet,olvidalo.

-Pero ¿Porque? Seria un matrimonio de conveniencia,sólo por un tiempo...Bella, no queremos causarte más problemas...mira..donde vives.

Su cabeza miró en todas las direcciones posibles a mi pequeño apartamento compartido.

-Soy feliz,estoy tranquila,Emmet,de verdad,no te preocupes,ya hablé con Alice,voy a ir al cumpleaños de Edward,alli hablaré con él y ya esta.

Emmet estuvo una hora más conmigo haciendo que me descojonara de la risa,con pequeñas aventuras que le pasaban en la consulta de pedriatria,la llamada de móbil de Rose,lo alertó que ya era tarde y se marchó.

Aquella noche llamé a Alice y le confirmé la asistencia a la fiesta,estaba como loca

-¡Que bien,Bella,que bien,veras lo bien que lo vas a pasar jajjaajja.-se hizo un silencio en la linea telefonica y de repernte susurró.-gracias amiga,no te vas a arrepentir.

Aquellos dos dias volaron,Jake y Leah,no estaban muy seguros de que fuera buena idea asomarme por la casa de los Cullen,pero me apoyaron,al fin y al cabo yo seguia siendo una Cullen.

Me arreglé lo mejor que pude,Leah,me ayudó con unas tenacillas para el cabello,Alice me habia dicho que debia llevar el cabello lo más rizado posible,para luego ir a juego con mi disfraz.

Jake me llevó a la casa,antes de salir del coche,me cogió de una de las mano y la besó.

-Bella,si hay algun problema,llamame,por favor...

-Tranquilo,no va a pasar nada.-me bajé de la camioneta y él me siguió.

-Estas preciosa,Bella,ten cuidado.¿si?.-lo abracé ,gracias a Dios llevaba unos tacones de vertigo y no me costó miré en la cristalera,que hacia de un maravilloso espejo y me gustó lo que ví,habia dejado atrás,la viuda Cullen,para dar paso a Bella Swan,los pantalos ceñidos y el bustier sin tirantes negro,me quedaban realmente bien como conjunto llevaba un cuello camisero falso son una pequeña corbata.

Oí la camioneta de Jake y le dije adios con la mano,antes de picar al timbre de la entrada ya me habian abierto la puerta.

-Bella ohh!..estas ...¡sexy!.- era Alice que hablaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Anda ya Alice!.-mi cara ardia en esos momentos, porque siempre,este maldito rubor!,entré y me quedé asombrada,toda la casa era una pista de baile,¿donde estaban los muebles? Un ancha y larga mesa,yacía justo en el centro de la sala,con canapes y bebidas,habia muchisima gente,habia caras que me eran familiares,porque les habia vendido algun libro que otro,en la tienda,Alice me cogió de la mano y me llevó a un corro de gente,allí estaban Emmet,que me dió un fuerte abrazo,Rosalie que me estampó un beso en la cara interminable y...

-Hola Bella.-aquella voz,era la de mi pesadilla personal,Edward Cullen,me quedé mirandolo de arriba abajo,iba guapisimo,informal,con pantalon negro y camisa negra,con dos botones estrategicamente sueltos que dejaban ver el vello cobrizo de su pecho,lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí.

-Hola ,Edward ,Feliz Cumpleaños.-y le di un beso en la mejilla,me sonrió abiertamente,enseñandome toda su dentadura perfecta, y asintió.

-Gracias,y sobre todo por venir.-me guiñó un ojo,yo miré a los demás nerviosa.¿ya me iba a atacar otra vez con eso de casarnos?no,por favor,tengamos la fiesta en no ,llegó una estupendisima rubia,que lo rodeó por la cintura y se lo llevó a bailar,no entendí a mi cuerpo,pero sentí como un pinchazo de decepcion.

-Venga Bella,come un poco,estan deliciosos...mmmm

Cojí un canapé y me lo metí en la boca...si estaban deliciosos,cerré los ojos de placer al paladear aquel sabor tan magnifico,cuando abrí los ojos me asusté.Edward estaba a mi lado con una copa de vino en su mano.

-Vaya,Bella,vaya carita,jejejeeej

-Mira,no empieces...fruncí el ceño y apreté los puños.Él me cogió de la mano y me llevó de la mano a un rincon donde no nos molestara la música.

-Bella,casate conmigo.-dijo mirandome a los ojos,por un momento me perdí en ellos,pero regresé.

-No.

-Bella.-susurró,apretandome contra él.

-No!.-,me separé de él.-Yo mira Edward yo te lo agradezco,pero no siento nada por ti,seria muy dificil para mi vivir una relaccion así,aunque fuera una mentira,ni siquiera somos amigos.

Me pareció verlo envararse y apretó la mandibula.

-¿Preferirias casarte con Jacob?.-dijo entredientes.

-Pues...no,se,Edward,por Jacob siento algo...no,no me voy a casar otra vez,tendria que aparecer

un hombre que me hiciera perder la razon de tal manera que no supiera ni quien soy .

Él se me quedó mirando y me sonrió misteriosamente.

-No hemos probado nada,Bella,por lo menos conscientemente.

-¿Que ?.-me toqué la cara nerviosa,¿como es posible? Que el supiera,no,mis sueños eran solo mios,ademas sólo fué una vez...que yo tenga conciencia.

-Nada,nada jejejej,que lo pases bien..Bella nos vemos.

Y allí me quedé plantada como una tonta,la voz de Alice me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-Queridos,queridas...ahora el baile de mascaras,los caballeros subiran a ponerSE los disfraces y mascaras,el numero que les he dado a la entrada corresponde con el disfraz...las señoras,veran como bajan los caballeros perfectamente vestidos y enmascarados y decidiran con el que se quedan,se llevaran su numero y se pondran el disfraz emparejado al traje del caballero elegido.¿entendieron?

La gente se miró entre si y se carcajearon,la verdad es que esta Alice..tenia unas ideas,aquello ¿que era? Venta de mercancia? Jajajajjaja,cogí una copa de vino blanco espumoso y hable con muchas chicas,nos reimos e hicimos bromas sobre la idea de Alice¿y la que se quedara sin pareja? ajajjajaj

dos,tres,cuatro copas de vino...riquisimo.

-Ven Bella,mira,si no hay ningun hombre que te llame la atencion,siempre podras disfrazarte conmigo,ya que Jasper ni me hace caso.

_jajaajajaajja,Jasper...ajjajjajajj¿sabes que lo intuia? Tu manera de mirarlo..jajajjaaja.

-Bella,¿cuantos vinos llevas?.- me la quedé mirando asombrada.

-Alice,deja que me deshiniba,es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no tengo miedo a cagarla.

-Bueno..per...mira ¡ah! Ya bajan los chicos..

-Mmmm..si.-dije llevandome la copa a los labios.

Parecia un desfile de época,de diversas épocas,reyes,soldados,jueces,mayordomos...todos con su mascara correspondiente,miraba divertida como cada chica iba a cada varón le pedian el numero y salian como una bala a cambiarse a la habitación de arriba,era divertido,no me dí cuenta que mi compañía se habia marchado como embrujada por un soldado de la secesion con una mascara,roida,jajjajaajj,Alice,Alice,me encantan tus fiestas...

Fuí a coger otra copa de vino y al levantar la vista me dió un vuelco el corazón en ese momento bajaba de las escaleras un hombre,colosal,su indumentaria me recordaba a la del fantasma de la Opera,vestia pantalon negro,camisa blanca,abierta por el pecho con un cordon que atravesaba la obertura,capa y una mascara que le ocultaba casi todo el rostro,menos los labios,el pelo estaba engominado y hechado hacia atrás,me quedé í mis instintos y fuí a encontrarme con él,me miró y sonrió

-Tú numero ….-alcancé a decirle.

-Por supuesto.-y me enseñó su magnifica dentadura.

BUAAAAA! NO ME MATEIS VALE?POR FA DIGANME QUE TAL LES HA PARECIDO UN BESO A TODASSSSS!


	14. Chapter 14

HOLA CHICAAAAS! otra vez aquí...Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Sthephenie Meyer,la historia si es mia.

CAPITULO XIV

Edward Pov

Tuve que mirar un par de veces,para reconocer a Bella de la mano de Alice,cuando se presentó en

casa,la miré detenidamente,nunca habia visto a nadie tan femenina llevando una corbata,el pico de ella se acaba ,donde se juntaban sus llegó a nosotros todos se abalanzaron sobre ella

hasta que me vió y me felicitó,estaba preciosa,pero con una pincelada sexy,yo le dí las gracias y coo un ciego que ver por primera vez,no pude dejar de mirarla,la sentí incomoda y aproveché que llegaba Lauren y me fuí con ella,ví a Bella por el rabillo del ojo como nos todo momento,no le aparté la vista de encima,me sabia al detalle todas aquellas curvas,que escondía,aquellos tacones que la hacian parecer más alta,lograban unos gemelos perfectos,cuando acabó el baile me dirigí hacia ella otra vez,su cara de placer al meterse un canapé a la boca,despertó todos mis sentidos,que habia controlado hasta ese preciso momento,cogí una copa de vino y me la bebí de golpe,estaba sediento,de ella.

Le hice un comentario soez y antes de que me lanzara un discursito ya la habia llevado conmigo a un rincon del salon,"casate conmigo" le dije lleno de adoración,ella tardó unos segundos en contestarme,creo que dudó,pero me dió una negativa,la apreté contra mi sintiendo sus pechos redon

dos y perfectos en mi torso y creí enloquecer,se soltó de mi agarre la muy gata,me cabreé un poco y tuvimos una pequeña discursion...le solté si se casaria con Jacob si se lo pidiera y ella no me lo negó,mi cabreo se dobló y me soltó no sé que sobre alguien que la hiciera perder el sentido y recordé la noche que la toqué y gimió mi nombre,me volvió el buen humor de golpe y le solté una pista de mis pensamientos y se sonrojó de una manera que debia de estar prohibida,mi maldita madrastra era acido para mis sentidos,me despedí con una mi sonrisa ladeada,"mi arma de destruccion masiva" y la dejé que pensara lo que le habia dicho.

Al cabo de pocos minutos,Alice nos dió las reglas del juego,rebusqué el papel en el bolsillo de mi pantanlon y allí estaba el 43,subí las esclares hasta llegar a la buardilla,estaba atestada de tios,todos mirando como locos que numero tenian las indumentarias que debian ponerse,incliné un poco la cabeza y solté una pequeña carcajada.¿no se habian dado cuanta que nosotros sabriamos perfectamente quien eran?ellas en cambio no lo sabrian hasta el final de la fiesta,era un juego divertido,excitante,diria yo...tenia esperanzas en que Bella me escogiera a mi,porque esa noche seriamos ella y yo,sin lastres...ah,aquí esta el 43,le abrí la inmensa cremallera que lo envolvia y sonreí...Bendita Alice!

Bella Pov

Aturdida,enervada,miles de cosquillos por el cuerpo ¿quien da más señores? Me temblaba todo mi ser,miré el numero temblorosa y tragué en seco,miraba por todas partes pero no veia nada,no sé si ha sido el vino o qué,pero en aquellos momentos me sentí muy vulnerable...al fin lo encontré.

-!Bella!.-me dijo un voz.

-Rosalie.¿de doncella?,jajjaajjaj,te queda genial,.ella se dió una pequeña vuelta para lucirse mejor.

-Sí,espero haber elegido correctamente y me pase toda lo que queda de noche con mi Emmet,aunque sinceramente creo que no hay ninguna duda,su sonrisa es única,la conocería entre un millon.

-¿Y él,va de mayordomo?.-dije entre cortadamente por las risas.

-Siiiiii,jajjajjaaaja,espera ¿tú?... a ver...Bella..¡ohhhhh,vas a ir bellisima!.-ella abrió el embalaje del vestido cuidadosamente.-Es el disfraz de Cristine,de la obra El Fantasma de la Opera,Bella...dejame ayudarte.

Me ayudó a quitarme lo que llevaba y ponerme aquel corpiño blanco de blonda,las tiras de los hombros descansaban perezosas en mis brazos,el corsé que ajustó mi talle,me dió la sensación de realzar mas mis pechos y mis caderas,la falda color ocre,ligeramente transparente caia en forma de rosa,alcanzando mis tobillos y una gruesa flor roja descansaba en un lado de mi cabello semirecogiendolo.

_Es de la escena del punto sin retorno,Bella...

No oía a Rosalie,me estaba contemplamdo en el espejo,suspiré profundamente y me sonreí a mi misma.

-Rosalie.-le cogí las manos con fuerzas.

-Dime que haras una cosa.-ella asintió en silencio.-dime que no me vas a dejar que mire para atrás ni para coger impulso...dimelo.-ella me sonrió abiertamente y me dió un beso en la mejilla.

-Te lo prometo,Bella,te lo prometo.-salió de allí dando saltitos a estilo Alice,y mientras andaba hasta mi misterioso enmascarado,me puso yo tambien el antifaz.

Al llegar al salón,la música habia cambiado de estilo y le daba un aire nostalgico al ambiente,yo lo busqué con la mirada,pero un aliento,caliente y excitante me rozó el cuello.

-¿Cristine?.-me giré y nuestras narices rozaron,con aquellos taconazos,no tendria ninguna dificultad en estamparle un beso de los que hacen historia¿Bella eres tú o te ha poseido algo?.él buscó mi mano y la besó lentamente, un jadeo involuntario se abrió paso entre mis labios y él me buscó con la mirada la boca.

-Si.-Hum,fantastico Bella,monosilabos...

Sin despegarse de mi me cogió de la cintura y me llevó a bailar,nunca me ha gustado bailar,pero en esos momentos sentia que volaba,miraba su perfil con la mascara y me preguntaba quien podia ser,pero a la vez me abandonaba a lo que todo aquel hombre me hacia sentir,sus manos me cogieron por la espalda y me pegaron más a él,si eso era posible ya que yo sentia su cuerpo,calentar el mio.

Creo que estaba mareada,de excitación.¿Bella acaso te has vuelto ahora una calentorra?,si bailando me hacia sentir todo aquello no queria pensar,como me sentiria si?...ahhhh,dios! Un frio casi desconocido agitó mi pecho,y mis pezones se irguieron petulantes,él debió notarlo porque una inquieta y leve carcajada me acarició el oido,creí que iba a musica se acabó y me quedé plantada como un pasmarote,esperando que él hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo.

-¿Tomamos algo Cristine?.-su voz,parecia levemente distorsionada, y me habló sin cambiar la expresion sexual de su boca,perfecta,no le contesté.él debió notar lo que causaba en mi y me agarró de la mano y me llevó a la mesa de las bebidas.

-¿sigues con vino espumoso,Cristine?.

-SI...¿pero..tú como..? Sabia quien era claro,pero que tanto sabia?

-No te he quitado el ojo de encima desde que entraste con la melliza Cullen.-sus ojos,por un momento me parecieron dió una copa de vino y él otra.

-¿Brindamos?.-solté

-Si jeje,porque quieres que brindemos.-me miró de arriba abajo devorandome.-Cristine?Lo observé boquiabierta y sin pensarlo si quiera..

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tu boca deberia estar prohibida?.-¡Dios Bella,!¡¿pero que coño dices!,desde luego estaba desconocida,completamente.

-No y aunque alguien me lo hubiese dicho.-y me arrastró hacia él a una velocidad vampirica.-no hubieses sido tú ,Bella Swan.

No medió tiempo a reaccionar,sus labios demandantes aplastaron los mios y yo tiré la copa de vino al suelo,queria tocarlo de todas las maneras posibles,él me pidió paso con su lengua sinverguenza y yo se lo dí ,cuando se alió con la mia,comenzaron a jugar a un baile provocador,que nos haci gemir como un par de adolescentes,nos separamos para volver a respirar y cuando tuve bastante oxigeno en mi cuerpo,lo asalté,una carcajada sexy me hizo apretarme más a él y sentí con orgullo como su miembro estaba erecto por nuestros besos.

-¿Quien eres?.-le pregunté entre jadeos.

Él me cogió de los hombros y me apartó.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?.-su voz ronca y sensual aniquiló mis defensar y me tiré hacia él demandante de más besos y caricias.

-No,no quiero saberlo,quiero que me beses ,bésame y vuelveme loca.

-Ven conmigo ¿quieres?aqui hay demasiada gente.

Tragué fuertemente y le dije que si con la cabeza

Abrazada a él y camino de la puerta una bella jovencita vestida de gentil doncella del sur,nos miró perpleja ,junto a ella habia un esplendoroso soldado ,eran Alice y Jasper

Me dejé llevar,entre risas y juegos hacia un claro ,en el bosque,allí me dió caza y me devoró los labios,jugué con el vello que le asomaba por la obertura de la camisa,a cada tironcito,me daba un lamenton en mis hinchados labios,sus manos exploraban toda la carne desnuda de mi disfraz,con ansias.  
Perdí la nocion del tiempo,lo juro,estaba en el mismisimo paraiso,pero queria más,ya no me eran suficientes sus besos para aplacar el terrible incendio que saqueaba mi cuerpo,nos besabamos enardecidos por el deseo por la pasión.

-Permiteme...Bella quiero darte placer.-Yo abrí mucho los ojos

-¿Mmmmm?me ergui de la posicion en la que estabamos.él rectificó su posicion ya que estabamos los dos tumbados uno encima del otro en el verde césped.

-Bella...yo te deseo...pero lo que más deseo es complacerte y tu cuerpo me grite que lo libere¿lo entiendes verdad,amor?.

Nunca una verdad tuvo tanto peso en mi,nunca me sentí más libre y más deseada,nunca creí desear tanto a alguien,lo anhelaba tanto que me dolia,mis palabras fueron rotundas.

-Haz lo que quieras...mi extraño desconocido.-le susurré justo antes de atrapar sus labios entre mis dientes y darle pequeñas mordidas que lo hicieron gemir de placer.

-Mi señora...-y sus manos comenzaron a levantar mi singular falda dando pequeñas caricias con las puntas de los dedos hasta llegar a mis braguitas...

BUENO ….EJEJEJEEEJ¡que putada dejarlas así! pero es que tengo faena y...ya sabeis lo primero es lo primero,aunque escribir el fic,lo tengo entre mis prioridades...que conste,yo tambien suspiro por los rincones,no creasn,bueno ¿QUE LES PARECIO? ALGUN COMETARIO POR FA ,SE LOS AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE,YA LO SABEN,AUNQUE SEA UN PALABRITA,uN BESO AMORES!mUAKKKKKKKKK!


	15. Chapter 15

HOLA CHICASSSS!Aqui estoy otra vez,dando la lata,este capitulo tiene lenguaje adulto y situaciones con calificación M,por lo tanto ya estais avisadas,jjajajajajaja,que ganitas!jejejejej.

CAPITULO XV

En la situacion en la que estaba,tirada en el claro,con mi hermoso desconocido,abandonandome a todo,lo que él quisiera hacer,conmigo,aún me preguntaba dónde estaba mi cordura...no la encontraba,su boca habia empezado por mis tobillos y subia delicadamente hacia el interior de mis muslos,allí,rodeó con su lengua todo el contorno de mis braguitas,haciendome maldecirlo por hacerme sufrir de aquella manera...aunque en realidad me ó a levantar con los dientes la cara interna de mis bragas,allí donde el calor se hacía más insoportable,pero lo rehuia,me hacia estremecer de tal manera,que creia morir de placer,se irguió un poco para poder bajarme la prenda interior,mas có dedos en mi piel,eran una tortura deliciosa,cuando estuve expuesta,frente a él,pude ver a traves de su máscara,en sus ojos un destello interminable de deseo,lo cogí po la cintura e hice que cayera sobre mi,para comerme sus labios deliciosos,nuestras respiraciones agitadas,se mezclaban con los sonidos de la noche,a lo lejos se oia la música proveniente de la casa...de la realidad,apartó su boca suavemente de la mia y me besó la frente con un beso húmedo,delicioso.

-Bella...yo ..quisiera verte,desnuda...-Lo miré tierna y le dediqué una sonrisa.

-Hazlo tu...por favor.-le contesté.

Un ronroneo de placer,hizo sentirme tan humeda,que me sorprendí.Él, ladeó sus esplendoros labiosy comenzó por mi lóbulo de la oreja y descendió lentamente por mi cuello dejando una marca abrasiva de su deseo,al llegar a mi corpiño,suspiró y me quitó uno a uno los gafetes,de éste,al abrirlo,susurró algo con tal adoración que cerré los ojos y me mojé los labios,sus besos eran como los aleteos de mariposas en mi clavicula,pero cuando llegó a mis senos,sus manos entraron en acción,aquellos dedos perfilaban los pezones ardorosamente,como si fuera la primera vez que tocaban unos,rozó el pezón,con tal suavidad,que se nos escapó un gemido de placer a los dos a la vez,nos miramos,y antes de que me diera cuenta ya jugaba con ellos en su boca,primero un y luego el otro,para que ninguno de los dos tuviese celos,mis gemidos habian subido una octava,la succion de mis pezones en su boca y sus masajes placenteros en los senos,me hacian bailar a un ritmo de necesidad,al que no habia bailado nunca.

Cuando se cansó de ellos,bajó lentamente por mi barriguita y comenzó a lamerla y dar pequeño soplos de su aliento dulce y embriagador...no tardó en llegar a mi pubis y lo acarició delicadamente Me miró,como pidiendo permisó y se mojó los labios

-Bella,estoy sediento...de ti...(jadeos).

Apoye la cabeza en la hierba y me abandoné totalmente al placer de sus labios en mi centro,separó delicadamente mis pliegues u comenzó una danza exquisita con su lengua en mi clitoris,lo succionaba y lo mordia suavementeYo ya no gemia,gritaba y cuanto más gritaba más placer me lengua se adentró en mi cuerpo como si fuera su miembro y me retorcí,me olvidé de quien era y de que hacia allí,sólo existiamos aquel hombre y yo,arranqué cesped con mis manos cuando los espamos hacian que mis dedos se tensaran hasta el dolor y entonces...exploté...y lo hice como nunca lo habia hecho,mi orgasmo fué tan profundo como duradero y creí que me moria,lo juro.

Él no se cansó de lamer y succionar hasta que mi cuerpo se relajó

Y entonces todo desapareció y me dí cuenta de lo que habia hecho,toda mi cordura estaba de vuelta...pero no me arrepentia,,miré el cielo estrellado y sonreí.

_De qué te ries?.-me preguntó,mientras que se ponia en pie

Yo lo miré y le dí mi mano para que me ayudara a levantarme,al hacerlo me precipité sobre él y casi estuvimos a punto de caernos los dos...era altisimo,me llevaba por lo menos una cabeza o más,apretados como estabamos el uno contra el otro,sentí la dureza de su miembro en mi barriguita y le sonreí de lado.

-¿Tú? ¿no?.-y le indiqué la dirección.

-No..jeje,mi objetivo era que tú perdieras la cabeza,no yo.

-Te aseguro que he olvidado,hasta como me llamo.- y rreí,recordando la propuesta de Edward y en mi contestación.

Como si me hubiera leido los pensamiento,en sus labios se formó una sonrisa juguetona y me dió un cachete en el trasero.

-Vistete,que si no nos han pillado ha sido un puro milagro.

-Yo...no sé hacerlo sola...-jugueteé con su pelo que habia perdido parte de la gomina e iba adquiriendo una forma despeinada.

Él rió y me dió un beso apasionado,pareciera como si quisiese engullirme,quedarse con mi esencia,con mi alma.

-No,amor,ya hemos tentado demasiado a la suerte,vistete

Un vacio en mi interior me inundó y conforme iba vistiendome mi rictus se volvia más y más serio.

-¿Que te pasa...?.-me recogió la cintura y apoyó su frente en la mia.

-Yo...¿no te veré mas?

Despegó su frente de mi y me sonrió.

-Tendras noticias mias,amor.-me besó la frente,y se marchó,me dejó sola en el claro,con la compañía de las estrellas y la luna,que habia surgido de las nubes ,cuando él se marchó.No sé el tiempo que me quedé allí como un pasmarote,recordando y riendome para mi,cuando unas voces me alertaron.

-Bella,¡Bellaaaaaaa!.-era la voz de Alice,seguro que estaba preocupadisima por mi,debia hacer horas que habia desaparecido de la fiesta.

-Estoy aquí,Alice!,.-le grité,intenté arreglarme lo que pude,lastima que no hubiese un espejo por alli cerca.

-Bella,estaba preocupada,por ti.-se acercó y me abrazó.-Oye ¿que haces aquí sola? Te ví que salias,acompañada.-su sonrisa,anticipó la mia.

-Sí,conocí a un hombre...Ay,Alice no me mires asi!,¿que quieres que te diga?.

-Dime que has conocido al hombre de tu vida y te has enamorado

Me la quedé mirando seria y la dos soltamos estruendas carcajadas a la vez.

-¿Y si fuera así? No sabria nada de él,ni que rostro tiene.-volvimos a reir,y caminamos juntas hacia la casa.

Todavia quedaban invitados,pero ya todo el mundo se habia despojado de las máscaras habia quien llevaba su traje ordinario.

-Alice ¿Y tú y Jasper?.-pregunté curiosa.

-Ay,Bella,creo que se ha dado cuenta que existo,me ha dado un beso,bailando ,pero creo que lo he asustado,porque me he tirado encima de él para tener más acceso y nos hemos caido al suelo...jejejjejejejjejj! nos hemos reido mucho,jajajajajajaaj!

-¿Y el Rey de la Fiesta?.-le pregunté a Alice alzando una ceja interrogante.

-Edward,te lo prometo no le hago una fiesta más en mi vida,ha bajado hace nada con Lauren de la mano,apuesto que salieron de su habitacion,ella llevaba una cara...o bien le ha hechado el mejor polvo de su vida o estaba muerta de sueño.

-Jajajjajajjjjaaja!.-me reí e intenté buscarlo por el salon.-¿Donde esta?

-Estaba por aquí hablando con James,¿conoces a James?.

Negué,con la cabeza.

-Es un compañero de facultad de Edward,ahora han coincidido justo en el mismo trabajo¿no es curioso?.

-Si,claro.

Pudimos ver a Edward ,estaba hablando acaloradamente con otra persona,nos acercamos y Alice,le tocó el hombro a su mellizo.

-Edward,eres un homenajeado,exquisito,¡no te he visto en horas!,¿tu crees que es normal,que hasta el dia en que festejas tu cumpleaños ,tengas que poner a prueba tu virilidad?.

Me tapé la boca con la mano y me reí con ganas,Él la miraba sonriente y alternaba la mirada con el desconocido que tenia al lado.

-Alice...-me miró curioso.-¿Que tal la fiesta,Bella?...veo que todavia vas disfrazada y...-me tocó el cabello y cogió algo de él.-¿Ha hecho viento esta noche? .-me enseñó lo que habia cogido de él

una pequeña flor silvestre del claro...¡mierda!

El compañero de Edward,le dió un codazo y dejó de mirarme insistentemente.

-Si,claro,mira Bella,este es James,es compañero en mis investigaciones,ya sabes...

Me miró y miró a Alice í de inmediato,ese hombre tambien estaba metido en los laboratorios de la Fundacion Vulturi...el remedio para la cura de Alice.

-Encantada.-Le estiré la mano para saludarlo,pero él se acercó a mí rápidamente y me dió un par de besos en las mejillas.

-¿Eres,tú?vaya,Edward,esta es tu querida madrastra.-lo dijo mirandome de arriba abajo.

-Sí,es ella.-dijo mirando distraido al resto de los invitados que habian en el salon

-Espero verte a menudo,Bella..-lo tenia tan pegado a mi,que no me habia dado cuenta que su boca rozó mi dió asco y me aparté,a ver si entendia la indirecta.

Nos apartamos de ellos y Alice comenzó a interrogarme sobre mi maravilloso desconocido,yo,ni loca le iba a contar la esperiencial sexual,sin sexo,que habia tenido,cuando lo recordaba no podia evitar soltar un suspiro.

Me cambié y volví a bajar,el cansacio habia hecho mella en mi y ya iba a abandonar la fiesta, esta,por su parte ya estaba dando los ultimos é a los chicos y no los encontré,me dispuse a llamar a un taxi,cuando la voz de Edward me asustó.

-¿Llamando a Jacob,Bella?.-me preguntó sarcastico.

-No,¿como crees?¿has visto la hora que es?,estoy llamando a un taxi,me voy a mi í a coger el móbil y él me lo quitó.

-No hagas tonterias,yo te llevo.-su voz seria y cortante,no me dió lugar a réplicas.

Salimos sin despedirnos ya que los demás habian desaparecido literalmente,cuando llegamos al auto él me abrió la puerta,me dejó alucinada...

-No hace falta que te diga donde es.

-Hum.-sacó un paquete de tabaco de la guantera y lo encendió.

-¿No te importa? ¿no?.-aspiró fuertemente y me miró expulsando el humo,sus ojos con el tipico gesto de absorber tabaco,me dejaron literalmente ensimismada,se veia tremendamente sexy.

-¿Ves algo que te guste Bella?.- me dijo con la mirada puesta en la carretera.

-Yo...tú eres tonto ¿o que? Estoy asimilando que fumes,no me lo imaginaba,ya sabes,tú médico y todo eso.

-Fumo cuando estoy nervioso.-Y pegó un aceleron que me pegó como una lapa al sillon del copiloto.

-Ponte el cinturón...querida.

Lo miré,ceñuda.

-Sí.

El camino a casa fué cortisimo,no me subiria más,con Edward en un coche,nota mental,estaba ó y me abrió la puerta,subimos las pequeñas escaleras le sonreí.

-Espero que ahora esten las cosas mejor entre nosotros,Edward.

Él sacó otro pitillo y lo encendió mirandome fijamente.-¿Se puede saber por que estas tan nervioso?.-le pregunté preocupada.

-Casate conmigo,Bella.- me dijo serio.

-Mira Edward ya te he dicho antes que...

-Dime que sí,nos complementamos a la perfeccion.

Lo miré irónica.

_¿Que ,dices?...¿de donde sacas tú eso?

-Lo sé y punto...piensalo,yo llevaria mi vida y tu la tuya..-volvió a pegar una calada,al pitillo .-No tendriamos que llevar marital,Bella,seria un negocio,piensalo,es un beneficio para los dos.

-¿Y en que te beneficiarias tú?.-le pregunté irritada.

-Siempre podemos repetir lo de esta noche y mas...

-¿Que...?

Dios mio!no! mi desconocido era Edward!,la sangre de mi cuerpo se concentró en mi cara y luego no sé lo que pasó.

.BUENO CHICAS, QUE TAL? QUE CREEN QUE HARÁ BELLA AHORA? ELSIGUIENTE ES POV DE EDWARD,OK? NO SE SI ACTUALIZARÉ MAÑANA,ME VOY A LA PLAYA Y LUEGO A VER TOY STORY CON MIS NIÑOS,PERO EL DOMINGO SEGURO,NO LAS DEJO COLGADAS...UN BESO A TODAS Y COMENTENME ALGO CIELITOS UN BESO MUY MUY GRANDE! MUAKKKKKK!

IMPORTANTE

ALGUIEN SABE PORQUE,CUANDO SUBO LAS HISTORIA A FANFICTION SE ME COMEN ALGUNAS PALABRAS ESTOY SUPER !


	16. Chapter 16

HOLA CHICAS,AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO,ESTE EPISODIO ESTA ESPECIALMENTE DEDICADO A TODAS VOSOTRAS,PERO EN ESPECIAL A KLAU,ANIMO WAPA!,BUENO,CHICAS A VER SI TENGO SUERTE Y FANFICTION NO HACE DE CANIBAL CON ALGUNAS PALABRITAS Y LUEGO USTEDES SE TIENEN QUE IMAGINAR LO QUE PONE,BUFFF QUE RABIA!BUENO LO DICHO,AQUI TIENEN EL CAPI.

CAPITULOXVI

Edward Pov

Lo que habia pasado esta noche,era una de mis fantasias,se habia hecho realidad,tenerla allí tumbada,completamente entregada a mis caricias,era tan excitante,que pensé en hacerla mia...Pero no,allí no,debia ser de otra manera,no así,aquel preludio de lo que podia ser un sexo maravilloso,con la mujer de mis sueños,me hizo volverme loco de ver como se entregaba a mis toques,con la intensidad que gemia y la lpasion con la que me besaba,decidí que la iba a hacer mujer de una manera más sutil,masturbarla hasta que la volviese loca,o como ella me dijo,yo seria el hombre que la hiciera olvidar quien era,como se llamaba...la amaba,la amaba...tanto que me dolia,cada mirada de indiferencia,era un látigazo a mi corazon de mujeriego,que habia muerto al encontrarme con los ojos de aquella maldita mujer,sí..la maldigo,la maldigo,porque me levanto pensando en ella y me acuesto con ella en la cabeza,durante mis sueños,ella los monopoliza por completo,esta noche beberia de ella,hasta saciarme,me recrearia los ojos con su cuerpo de diosa y besaria aquella flor prendida que eran sus labios..Oh Bella!...no tienes idea,lo que es para mi tenerte aquí,ya tumbada,en mi claro,aqui es donde vengo a pensar,que hago contigo...conmigo y este maldito parentesco que nos une,quiero,cambiarlo,sé mi mujer,mi esposa,la madre de mis hijos...Ohh Bella,mi amor,cuanto me gustaria,quitarme esta máscara y que supieras quien soy y que me besaras,como me estas besando,siendo consciente de quien soy...me siento ridiculamente romantico esta noche...Ya te estoy acariciando ,tus perfectas piernas,tus tobillos,tus muslos,cada caricia es un jadeo de placer,no sé si tuyo o mio,porque estoy disfrutando tanto...que creo que voy explotar...como aquella vez...Pero esta vez,es importante...voy a beber de tí hasta cansarme,Dios! Quiero morder estas braguitas,tuyas y arrancartelas con leves tirones,meter la lengua entre los elasticos de ellas y hacerte sufrir,eleva mi ego hasta donde no te imaginas...Ya te tengo,expuesta,tú sexo es mejor de lo que imaginé,es una flor perfecta,esperando ser polinizada por mi,mi boca rodea tu sexo,a base de beso,lametazos y pequeñas mordidas y paso por encima de él,rozandolo ligeramente y te vuelves loca y yo me rio,me rio de felicidad y ya no puedo más y lo atrapo,tu boton de la felicidad,y lo succiono lentamente,hasta perder la razón y pienso en envestirte con mi lengua y lo hago y te tensas ,te estremeces para mí,no paro de trabajar para ti,este empleo dulce y sabroso como ninguno,tu desnudez me inflama de tal manera,que noto como pequeñas gotas de mi semilla,me traicionan y abandonan mi cuerpo en un extasis de placer orgasmo te sacude violentamente y no quiero perder el ritmo,quiero que mueras ,en el claro ,que mueras de placer.

Soy reacio a despegar la boca de tu sexo,tu sabor tan intimo es como un licor,dulce para mi boca,pero ya has acabado y siento que vuelves a la realidad y sin esperarlo en tu boca perfecta se forma un sonrisa.

-De que te ries?.-le pregunté mientras me despegaba de su cuerpo y me ponia en ofrecí mi mano para que ella tambien hiciera lo mismo,pero al erguirse mi preciosa madrastra,casi nos tira a los dos,¡que patosa,era!,quedamos los dos abrazados,ella maravillosamente desnuda y yo terriblemente empalmado,ella debió notarlo,claro que era obvio,mi pene estaba tan lleno de sangre que me dolia.

-¿Tú,no?.-dijo mi niña,indicando a mi "problema" con su dedo indice.

-No,mi objetivo,es que tú perdieses la cabeza,no,yo.-le dije con voz ronca,llena de deseo.

Ella me miró risueña y me dijo.

-Te aseguro que he olvidado,hasta como me llamo.-y entonces se me infló el pecho de orgullo y le sonreí,la tenia en mis manos,el hombre que la habia hecho perder la nocion de donde estaba y como se llamaba era yo...la miré intensamente,mi sonrisa juguetona y orgullosa no se habia perdido de mi rostro,cuando decidí que ya llevabamos mucho tiempo alejados de la fiesta,de la gente,aquello era peligroso,de momento para los dí una palmada en su esplendoroso trasero,le dije que se vistiera,pero mi señora tenia ganas que la vistiera yo,me puso una expresion inocente cuando me dijo que ella no sabia hacerlo,jugueteando con mi pelo rebelde ya de todo fijador,era una locura tenerla allí abrazada,desnuda,para mí,un ramalazo profundo de deseo,me hizo besarla hasta que perdiera el sentido,me queria llevar esa noche a mi cama la mayor parte de esencia de ella,de su olor de mujer embriagador,cuando saqué mi lengua de su boca abrasadora,le volví a urgir que se vistiera,y ella se quedó seria¿que pensaria en ese instante mi mujer perturbadora,mi locura,mi pude evitar arrastrarla hacia mi con un agarre en la cintura.

¿Que te pasa...?.- apoyé mi frente en la suya.

-Yo...¿no te veré más.-dijo mi dulce,insegura,la aparte de mí levemente y le sonreí.

-Tendrás noticias mias.-y la besé fugazmente para irme corriendo a la casa,la dejé sola con la firme conviccion que Alice no tardaria e ir a buscarla.

Al llegar a mi casa entré volando a cambiarme a mi habitacion,me lo quité todo a una velocidad,vapirica y fué al lavabo a quitarme toda la mierda que me habia puesto en el pelo,me lo estaba secando cuando ví a Lauren,tirada en un rincon,me asusté y le dí palmaditas en la cara,le abrí la boca para oler su aliento y ah! Estaba como una cuba,se habia quedado dormida en el lavabo,intenté despertarla,insistentemente,hasta que lo logré,le lavé la cara y la bajé a duras penas al salón,le pedí un taxi,para que la llevara a su casa,estaba en un estado deprimente.

Un toque en el hombro me hizo volverme,era James.

-¿Una noche movidita Edward?.- me dijo mientras su mirada de depredador,señalaba a Lauren,que abandonaba la casa.

Yo,sonreí de medio lado y me acordé de "ella",mi boca se secó ,al recordar las escenas vividas en el claro y me serví una copa de vino.

-Si...digamos que sí...ha sido muy reveladora.-le dije enigmatico.

Al cabo de un rato nos enfrascamos en una conversacion,sobre las diferentes posiciones que teniamos con respecto a la investigacion inconclusa de mi padre,él tambien estaba en el proyecto,lo habia metido,el perro de presa de mi primo Félix,creo que para tenerlo informado de todos mis pasos.

La voz de mi hermana Alice nos sacó de nuestra intensa ó con las tipicas puyas de siempre,que si vaya homenajeado,donde me habia metido,¿con Lauren? Ja,casi me da un ataque de risa,a su lado estaba mi hermosisima princesa,todavia disfrazada,iba a reprocharle a Alice,sobre Lauren,pero me dí cuenta que Bella,llevaba una pequeña flor silvestre del claro,entre sus delicadas ondas.

-¿Que tal la fiesta..Bella?.-tuve que respirar hondo y volver a beber de mi copa,al recordar.-veo que todavia vas disfrazada,-me la comí con la mirada y acto seguido,le pregunté sarcastico.-¿Ha hecho viento esta noche?.- y acerqué mi mano a su glorioso cabello y cogí la miré con insitencia y le sonreí socarronamente,ví como sus mejillas adquirian esa tonalidad que tanto me codazo del cabronazo de James me sacó de mi campo de vision.

Será mamon,tuve que presentarsela y la devoraba,lo hubiera matado alli mismo...Esto comenzaba a ser peligroso...si Bella no se casaba conmigo iba a terminar asesinando a alguien.Ví que el mamonazo se acercaba a ella peligrosamente y me hice el distraido...pero mi ángel,se apartó, no le interesaba,estaba tan orgulloso,en esos perdí de vista unos minutos,fué a cambiarse,siempre recordaria aquellos dos disfraces,juro que cuando todo esto acabe,me la llevaré a ver EL Fantasma de La Opera.

Su silueta perfecta vestida de un elegante negro me hizo estremecerme,buscaba a alguien,cogió el mobil …

-¿Llamando a Jacob,Bella?.-el sarcasmo me salia a borbotones y el nerviosismo,porque comenzaba a darme ansiedad que el perro la recogiera esta noche.

-No ¿cómo crees?¿has visto la hora que es?estoy llamando a un taxi,me voy a mi apartamento.

Le arrebaté el mobil furioso.-No hagas tonterias,yo te llevo.

Salimos disparados de allí,le abrí la puerta del copiloto,ella se lo merecia todo...Me senté y me puse el cinturon.

-No hace falta que te diga donde es.-me dijo ella seria.

Claro que no hacia falta me habia pasado parte de la semana anterior,vigilandola como un maldito psícópata,cuando iba al centro y cuando y cuando iba a los laboratorios Vulturi..

-Hum.-comenzaba a encontrarme terriblemente,asioso,si ansioso,un pitillo,abrí la guantera y lo encendí.

¿No te importa?¿no?.-le dije mirandola con los ojos entrecerrados debidos al humo del tabaco.

Ella se quedó mirandome como extasiada,la bocanada de humo que le lanzé,le hubo de parecer terriblemente tentadora porque un fuego de deseo irrumpió en sus bellos ojos color café.Exploté de felicidad,en mi interior.

_¿Ves algo que te guste,Bella?al tiempo de salir esa frase por mis labios, me arrepentí,¡seras cafre!,bueno debia de aparentar seguridad,cosa que ahora,señores,la tenia por los su pequeña monserga,de que médico no es igual a persona fumadora ¿porque?..Yo no es que fumase demasiado,pero en ese momento,lo necesitaba y tambien necesitaba la adrenalina corriendo en mis venas,tuvimos una pequeña charla y corrí como un loco rumbo a donde vivia,porque aquella no era su casa...Llegamos y la acompañé a la puerta del apartamentucho de Leah,me paré en seco en la puerta y la encaré.Pero ella sacó su arma de destruccion masiva,su sonrisa.

-Espero que ahora esten mejor las cosas entre nosotros,Edward.-me dijo mirandome,ahhh,dios! Aquella boca...saqué el paquete de tabacó y me encendi otro pitillo,ella me miró interrogante y me preguntó que si estaba nervioso.

-Casate conmigo,Bella.-Buff! parecia un disco rallado,ya,

Mira Edward,ya te he dicho antes que...

-Dime que si,nos complentamos a la perfeccion.-espera ¿y si dejaba caer la bomba?

Hizo una mueca con su boca perfecta y chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Qie dices..de donde sacas tu eso?

-Lo sé y punto..piensalo,yo llevaria mi vida y tu la tuya.-eso no me lo creia ni yo,si se casaba conmigo la iba a tener atada a la casa meses o años o siempre...-No tendriamos vida marital.-Ja!que risa,¿pero como podia mentir tan bien?la queria para mi todas las horas del dia,como un puto obseso.-seria un negocio,piensalo,en beneficio para los dos.-Dios que mierda de mentiroso!

En su carita de rosa,se veian claros signos de irritacion y me escupió una sencilla frase que hizo que me lanzara a la piscina.

-¿Y en qué te beneficiarias tu?

La miré posesivamente y se me agolpó la saliva en mi boca y tuve que tragar.

-Siempre podemos repetir,lo de esta noche y mas...-Ala,ya está Bommmmmmbaaaaa!

Su cara se desencajó y cayó en mis brazos...lo tenia claro,me la llevaba,a la casa de la playa,allí comenzaria con mi acoso y derribo.

BUENO CHICAS aquí ESTOY UN BESO A TODAS...YA LO DIJE,PERO NO ME CANSO,DIGANME QUE LES PARECIÓ...BESOS!MUAKKKKK


	17. Chapter 17

HOLA CHICAS QUE TAL ESTAIS? Aquí estoy otra vez,para soñar juntas,un besitos a todas! os quiero!

Los personajes no son mios la historia si.

CAPITULOXVII

Jacob Pov

Me habia pasado la midad de la noche despierto,esperando la llamada de Bella,estaba desesperado,me levanté del catre y me fuí al apartamento de Leah,me quedé esperando en el parque que habia justo enfrente,cruzando la carretera,tiré la moto en el cesped y me apoyé todo lo largo que era,en el árbol ,que me daba una vista magnifica de la entrada.

Aquello no me olia bien,aunque bien pensado igual ,Bells ya estaba durmiendo en la cama y yo veia fantasmas donde no los habia,me reí de mi mismo y me pasé la mano por mi pelo recien cortado.

Iba a coger la moto del suelo,cuando oí el motor de un coche y supe,al momento que era el volvo de Edward,derrapó como un loco y aparcó en dos maniobras.

Estaba ensimismado viendo como acompañaba a Bella hasta la puerta de entrada...estaban

hablando,pude distinguir facilmente como Cullen hechaba mano a su culo,para alcanzar algo..un paquete de tabaco,estaba fumando,cuando Edward fumaba,era que algo lo agitaba en su interior:Me toqué el nuevo tatuaje que me habia hecho en el brazo,me picaba y volví a mirar,pero la escena habia cambiado enormemente,Bella yacia en sus brazos como desmayada, no perdí tiempo y salté a la carretera como un lobo,para enfrentarme con una presa.

-Sueltala.-rugí.

Le debí de pillar desprevenido por que su cara fué de sorpresa miró y me sonrió con una mueca de asco.

-Dejame pasa Jake,se ha desmayado,la llevaré a urgencias.

-¿Que le has hecho?.-Me puse juste delante de él ,cortandole el paso.

-Jejejej,quita de enmedio,Black,me la llevo,estabamos hablando y se desmayó...será el añcohol que bebió en la fiesta.

Yo lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿La molestaste? Por que si lo hiciste,soy capaz de...

-¿De qué?.-me ladro el capullo.

-No voy a permitirte que le hagas más daño,ya le habeis hecho suficiente,empezando por tu padre.

-¡Ni me lo mientes!,mira Jacob,piensa lo que quieras,me la llevo,igual tiene una bajada de tension y estamos aquí,hablando,los dos como si no pasara prometo que cuando se despierte y le hay hecho un examen,le digo que te llame.

No sabia si debia creer a Cullen algo me decia que no,pero pensé en la amistad que una vez nos unió y le dí un voto de confianza.

-Esta bien,espero su llamada.

Me dí la vuelta y me dirigí hacia el parque,cogí mi moto y la arranqué,Bella ya estaba en el coche de Cullen,dios quiera que no me arrepienta de haberla dejado marchar.

Bella Pov

Oia algo,que moría al llegar a un punto,el olor a sal,me infló las fosas nasales,me agité,estaba

comoda,pero a la vez incomoda conmigo misma,sudaba,mi piel estaba humeda,me toqué la

frente y noté pequeña gotitas pegadas a ella,me revolví y me incorporé de sopetón.

Miré a mi alrededor,la habitacion donde me hallaba era grandiosa,dos doseles con telas mosquiteras,rodeaban la cama,una cama inmesa de matrimonio,aparté las cortinillas de tela mosquitera y me llevanté,moví la cabeza a ambos lados desorientada ¿donde estaba?¿que hacia allí?

Me toqué la cabeza,mareada,la claridad del sol surgia de un ventanal colosal que habia en la pared

derecha,me acerqué a él y me apoyé en la barandilla...

Estaba en la playa,la casa de la playa,la que me habia legado Carlisle,todo a mi alrededor era

maravilloso,aspiré fuertemente el fuerte olor a sal,aquello era como una casa solariega,pero cerquita del mar.

El astro rey,me hacia daño en los ojos y puse mi mano sobre en ellos,a modo de visera para poder verlo todo mejor,abajo habia una gran jardin,parecido al de la casa grande y pudo observar no sin cierta dificultad,el entramado que hacia un tunel,todo lleno de rosas negras,como aquella que ví en

Forks.

Sentí la brisa ondearme el cuerpo,me miré y me puse como la grana al ver que pinta llevaba.

¿Quien me habia puesto semejante cosa?,era un salto de cama de raso,digamos que solo tapaba lo

indispensable,al entrar a la habitacion todas las piezas empezaron a encajar y me enfurecí.

Cogí lo primero que pillé y me lo puse ,una camisa inmesa...seguro que era del maldito,¿no se habria atrevido a dormir conmigo? Sinverguenza...como me habia engatusado,¡sera cabronazo!.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen!.¿Donde coño estas?.-salí de la habitacion,como poseida

Al salir de ella me topé con alguien,era una doncella,ni siquiera me miró,tanto miedo daba?,busqué por todas las habitaciones y nada ,no estaba el condenado.

_¡Edwarddddd!.-chille´.

Como loca salí de la casa,desde luego quien me viera de aquella guisa pensaria que me faltaba un

tornillo,caminé rapidamente,por un caminito de piedras,era toda una aventura para mi,iba descalza

no pasaria mucho tiempo hasta que me hiciera daño en el pie.

Al final del él,se veia una pequeña cala privada me adentré mas y por fin note la cálida arena bajo

mis pies...era preciosa,aquello no tenia precio,no tendria corazón para venderla,era un nido perfecto

de amor,mierda ya se me habia olvidado.

_¡Edward!.-aullé enfuercida,patosa como iba y con la transformacion de la cálida arena en arena ardiente,empecé a buscar el agua con deseperacion,al tocarla suspiré de alivio y se me cerraron los ojos.

-Hola,Bella.-me susurró la voz,que formaba una vez más la más escandalosa de mis pesadillas.

Lo miré foribunda y apreté los dientes.

-Estas preciosa cuando te enfadas ¿lo sabias?jeje.- su risa socarrona y endiabladamente sexy,me desarmaron.

Bajé la cabeza,apesadumbrada.¿Porqué? ¿Porqué tenia que ser él,mi misteriorso desconocido,el hombre que me habia hecho vibrar,lo inimaginable,daba gracias que mi cara veia el vaiven de las olas debajo de mis pies,porque me sentia la cara arder.

Noté su mano,como aprisionaba mi barbilla y la alzaba,sus ojos verdes,lucian bajo el sol de una manera sobrenatural...aparté la cara enfadada.

-Como me haces esto Edward.- no era una pregunta era una afirmacion.

-Yo,estoy loco por ti,Bella.

Mi corazón empezó a latir desembocado.¿seria del asombro?,la sequedad en mi garganta se hizo presente y mis ojos no podian hacer otra cosa que mirarlo interrogante.

-No digas tonterias...quizas,te atraigo solo eso,a ti te gustan todas.-lo miré como recriminandoselo.

-No ha habido nadie en mi vida,desde que te conocí,Bella,por favor,casate conmigo.-su mano se paseaba ritmicamente por mi mejilla.

-Yo no...

Me quitó la mano impaciente.-Mira,no me digas que no sientes nada,por mi,porque eso no es verdad.

-No lo sé,Edward.

-Anoche Bella temblabas con mis caricias,en tus ojos la furia del deseo se palpaba,¡Dios Bella! ¿ no lo ves?

En realidad no veia nada,mis ojos estaban empañados por las lagrimas,él llevaba razón,anoche habia sentido todo con él y no me habia hecho suya,mi conexión con él ,era un lazo invisible que me sostenia como si fueran cuerdas de acero.

Se dió la vuelta y me dijo.

-Llama a Jake,estaba alli cuando te desmayaste delante del apartamento,le dije que te llevaria a urgencias,dile lo que quieras,yo me voy a quedar aquí un par de dias,mi idea era tenerte conmigo y que apreciaras lo bonita y relajante que es la casa que quieres vender..ademas de enseñarte los placeres a los que no pudimos abandonarnos anoche...tú misma,Bella. Ah y no quiero parecer pesado,pero mi peticion sigue en pie,me encantaria que fueses mi mujer.

Lo dejé marchar,su cuerpo atletico,me dejó sin respiración...Oh dios mio...,me gustaba el hijo de mi difunto marido...Aquello era inmoral.

Estuve paseando por la cala,perdí la noción del tiempo,llamaria a Jake,el beso de él me hizo arder de pasion,pero los de Edward,me hacian arder en los infiernos,al recordar sus caricias me enconjia,me excitaba,lo necesitaba de una manera,pues eso,inmoral.

Fuí hacia la casa y subí a la que supuse era mi habitacion,buscaria mi mobil entre mis perternencias y llamaria a Jake.

_Señora.-una voz irrumpió en mis cavilaciones.

-¿Si?.-era una chica más o menos de mi edad,se dirigia a mi con la mirada baja.

-Me ha dicho el señor que lo espere en su habitación.

-¿Su habitacion?.

-Si,esta señora.-y me señalo en la que dormí la noche pasada. ¡fantastico!

-Esta bien.-le sonreí de manera agradecidad,pero ella huyó de mi.

Al entrar mis ojos no estaban preparados para darse semejante festín.

Alli estaba Edward secandose todas las partes de su atletico cuerpo,con delicadeza,se me hizo la boca agua,cerré la puerta despacio y nuestros ojos se encontraron,tragué,mis papilas gustativas

empezaron a segregar más saliva de lo normal...estaba sedienta y era de él.

Me miró y se tapó su miembro viril con tranquilidad,poniendose la toalla alrededor de las caderas,me cuerpo mandaba sobre mi mente,poque si no ,no me lo explico,no podia dejar de

mirarlo,las pequeñas gotas que tenia en su piel resbalaban sobre su torax,sus leves abdominales y

se perdian allí donde empezaba la toalla,tenia celos de ellas,me hubiera gustado convertirme en gota

Hubiera vendido mi alma al diablo,estaba tan ensimismada que no me di cuenta que me estaba

hablando.

-¿EH'.-dije mirando ahora,a los ojos,aquellos que me miraban divertidos.

-¿Has llamado a Black?.-ahora se secaba el pelo y hacia una muecas con la cara que mmmmm!

-Ehhh...no,no encuentro mi móbil,¿donde esta?¿y como que estoy en tu habitacion?¿no habras dormido conmigo,Edward? Yo...sabes que...

No me dejó terminar,como una pantera,se acercó a mi silencioso me cogió por la cintura y me besó,mis brazos caidos,cobraron vida y se volvieron avariciosos,querian tocar todas las partes desnudas de Edward,su boca posesiva,empezó a luchar encarnizadamente con la mia por tener el control,nos separamos cuando nos faltó la respiracion y mi mirada se plasmó en su torso,dios mio

estaba tan hambrienta de él que me daba miedo,comencé a lamerle los pezones,cegada por la pasión que me consumia,él se rió por los bajo y me apartó cariñosamente.

-Mi vida..llama a Jake...-le atrapé sus hermosos labios con mi boca y succioné ,hasta que logré

tenerlos a mi merced y meterle toda mi lengua en su cabidad...iba a sufrir una combustion esponta-nea,él me volvió apartar.

-Amor,lo llamaré yo,si prefieres.-cogió el mobil y apretó un botón sonriente.-¿Para cuando la boda Bella?.

Mi cuerpo me sorprendia nuevamente,mi voz,mis labios...

-Cuanto antes,Edward,cuanto antes...

BUENO CHICAS,NADA,A VER QUE PASA CON ESTOS DOS...BUFFFF! ESTOY SUDANDO!JAJAJAJ BUENO UN BESITO A TODAS!MUAKKKKKKK! YA YA SABEIS

DEJADME UN COMENTARIO OK ?


	18. Chapter 18

Hola chicas,otra vez,aqui,hoy tengo fiestas,así que haré este capi,tranquila y seguramente subo el segundo de Isabella,ya he visto que no interesa,pero da igual,yo sigo,ejejjejeje,bueno un beso a todas y ahora el capi...

CAPITULOXVIII

Edward Pov

Si llego a saber,que hablar con mi familia de mi boda con Bella iba a llenar la casa de la playa a

rebosar,juro por dios que me caso en secreto,¡yo queria intimidad con ella!.

Fué Bella la que habló con Jake,por su expresion atormentada,no le estaban facilitando la cosas

al otro lado del por otro lado llamé a mi hermano Emmet,tiró el telefono,el gilipollas

de la emoción y tuvo que llamarme Rosalie,haciendo miles de preguntas,que no estaba dispuesto

a hablaron con Bella y ella les dijo que era lo mejor,que le falicitaria las cosas con la deuda de papá,Jasper lo pararía todo y yo me haria cargo,sólo queria quererla como nadie la

ha querido nunca,ni siquiera mi padre,con devoción y amor.

Con Alice fué desternillante,nos hacia pasarnos el telefono a Bella y a mi para preguntarnos miles

de cosas,ella se encargaria de todo,del banquete,trajes,invitados, el tumulto de la conversa

cion,ví a Bella sentarse en nuestra cama,la que habiamos compartido la noche anterior,ella no se dio

apenas cuenta que dormí a su lado,que le quité la ropa ,que me detuve en todas las partes de su cuer

po,con mis manos al quitarle las prendas,que besé su ombligo y sus pechos y que me masturbé a su lado,imaginandome haciendole el amor hasta partirla en todo eso en mi imaginacion,ella

tumbada a mi lado con aquel camison de seda que cojí de unos de los cajones,seguro que era de mama,era antiguo,pero bello estaba exquisita,el salto de cama perfecto para salpicarlo todo.

Aún me preguntaba,el porqué de mi comportamiento con ella,era un total depravado,ella sacaba

el hombre perturvado y posesivo que habia en mi y no me gustaba,sentia que por ella seria capaz

de interporme contra cualquier cosa.

Salí de mi ensoñacion y la miré,habia una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos marrones.

-¿Qué tienes?.-le pregunté acercandome lentamente.

-No,sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto.-llegué a su lado y me senté,la toalla,que llevaba,(que aun estaba en su sitio) se desató completamente y quedé expuesto ante ella.  
Su mirada me devoró y me abalancé sobre ella,le agarré su cuello posesivo y le metí la lengua en su boca,al posicionarme encima de ella,sentí volar hacia el extaxis mas exquisito,ella tambien me tomó

sus pequeñas manos,se aferraban a mi cuello,como si de ellas dependiera respirar,subia y bajaba sus

manitas,por mi cabello,daba pequeños tirones y luego volvia a comenzar.

Mis manos avariciosas le acarciaron los muslos y se los separé.su respiracion entrecortada se fundia

con la mia,mi mente no trabajaba,eran mis instintos animales,los que habian tomado posesion de mi

fuí bajando las bragas,hasta que ella me ayudó y se las sacudió de los pies,nos quedamos mirandonos unos segundos y suspiramos ,nos volvimos a comer la boca desesperados,mi verga estaba lista para penetrarla,no podia jugar más,si no ,no aguantaria el primer asalto,mi excitación

era tal que el dulce vaiven con el que mecia mis caderas hacia la suyas,me daba un placer indescrip

sorprendí al hacer balance y presionar mi cuerpo desde la parte de arriba,ella llevaba todo

el control ahora,me miró con los ojos turbios de pasion,así como los mios y fué desabotonandose

mi camisa lentamente,la primera vision de sus pechos a la claridad del dia,meenloqueció y quise le

vantarme y lamerlos hasta desgartarle el pezon,pero ella me paró con su mano y me volví a tender,

sobre nuestra cama,cuando se la quitó totalmente,me desequilibró completamente,la sensacion de su

humedad sobre mi miembro,al que le daban pequeños espamos de lo calentorro que acarició el pecho,me mordió los pezones haciendome suspirar y mirarla con mis ojos lujuriosos,descendió hasta mi barriga,con besos suaves y húmedos,mirandome,con aquellos ojos

que eran la razón de mi existir desde hacia ya varios meses...Sé paró alli donde comenzaba mi

bello púbico y comezó darme largas lamidas,haciendome rugir de placer,como un

mi cabeza,para poder ver mejor,lo que me estaba haciendo,doblé la almohada donde descansaba mi cabeza,para tenerla más alzada y mis ojos ya no se podian abrir más,sorprendidos.

Cogió mi verga,inflamada por culpa de mi deseo por ella y la comenzó a mover,desde la base hacia

arriba,lentamente,yo...no podia pensar,solo podia abandonarme al calor de su mano,que masajeaba

mi falo como si formara parte de ella lengua irrumpió en mi glande juguetona y suspirando le dije.

-Bellaaaaaaaa!el susurró hecho suspiro,le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro,creida.-Erers malvada,querida,ahhhhhh,Bella que gustooo!.-se la metió entera en la boca,me derretia,pensé en embestir su boca,pero no hizo falta,la devoraba de tal manera que me estaba volviendo loco,loco de placer,lo por ella...La cogió otra vez entre su mano y se puso a mi altura

y me susurró al oido.

-Córrete Edward,por favor...-y masajeó mi falo de una manera frenética,mientras yo sucumbia a sus tardó en volver a poner su boca en mi verga mientras explotaba y con su boca albergandome,todo daba lamida interiores a mi capullo herido de tanto placer...

Me miraba cuando me relajé.

-Te la debia.-me dijo.

Yo la miré y sonreí con ganas y la posicioné otra vez debajo mio.-Quiero hacerte el amor.-le dije.

-Edward,con respecto a eso tenemos que hablar...

-Que?...

Unas voces irrumpiron..

-Edward! Bellaaaaaa! salid de vuestro lugar feliz! ya!.-la miré y la besé apasionadamente.

-Esta noche,amor...

-¿Esta noche?.- me miró suplicante.

-No lo dudes.- y medio me incorporé,dejandola con las piernas abiertas sobre mis caderas,sentados,mirandonos,desnudos...era tan feliz en esos momentos,que nunca podria pensar

que mi familia en pleno iba a joderme la vida hasta el dia de mi boda.

Alice Pov

Estaba eufórica...si ya lo sabia yo...estos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro,pero me resistia era

Bella la que me hacia dudar en todo aquel asunto,por el contrario Edward andaba babeando por

ella desde la primera vez que lavió el muy maldito,jjjajjaajajajj!estaba feliz,como una perdiz.

MI relacción Jasper iba viento en popa y ahora esto...prisa,prisa,prisa,Edward me habia dicho que no queria esperar mucho,llamé a Jasper,para que parara todos los trámites para que no embargaran

la casa de la playa,mi hermano me dijo que iban a vivir allí,todo estaba arreglado entonces...lo que

no entendia muy bien,era el porque del endeudamiento de papá, despues de tantos años de la muerte de mi mamá...aunque pensandolo bien,siempre fué un enloquecido del trabajo,era su pasion y como buen cardiologo,vivió sus ultimos dias para ella.¿pero y Bella?¿Porque se casó con ella? No dudo

que la quisiese,¿pero casarse con ella? No me lo explico,mi papá ya estaba mal cuando nos dijo

que se marchaba,para que no viesemos su decaimiento,queria que lo recordaramos tal y como era

¿Por que Bella?

Parecia como si el destino,la hubiese puesto ahí,para Edward,no para papá,la mujer de la vida de papá fué mamá,recuerdo cuando nos hablaba de ella,sus ojos se empañaban al minimo recuerdo.

...Pero ahora las cosas habian dado un vuelco espectacular,Bella y Edward,me fortaba las manos de

ansiedad.

Hice las llamadas pertinentes,todo iria muy rápido,yo y mis influencias,por algo era Alice Cullen,

Las invitaciones,las miraria con Bella,el vestidos,las flores,¡que ilusion!¡mi mellizo se casa!

podia sentir su júbilo en mi,mi hermano estaba realmente enamorado de aquella mujer,que se presento en nuestras vidas como nuestra madrastra,con la total enemistad de ahora,su mas fiel

servidor y amante,mi hermanito... ¡Soy feliz como una perdiz!

Cogí el coche y me dirigí a la casa de la playa,llamé a Rosalie.

-¿Alice,no sabes...?

-Siiii! sí,sé jjjajjjaja,estoy loca de contenta,Rose.-conducia mi descapotable amarillo rumbo a la playa,el manos libres me hacian la tarea fácil de hablar con Rose.

-¿Esta mi hermano ahí contigo?.-le pregunté.

-Pues,no,viene a casa en media hora ¿porque pequeña duende?

-Vamos a la casa de papá en la playa,yo ya voy para allá.

-¿y poqué,Alice?.

-Tonta,Rose,estan allí los dos,vamos a fastidiarles la fiesta,se casan en 3 dias,¡3 dias Rose,te necesito! ya lo tengo casi todo, en tres horas a lo sumo elegiremos las targetas de invitacion,ya tengo tres trajes para Bella,segun sus gustos y lo que yo pienso que le queda mejor,ejem,eje,,,.

-Jaajjajajjajaj,pequeña Alice,eres un sol.

-Los trajes de Edward son tambien 3,son él no tengo problema,tiene tantas ganas de tenerla para

él solito,que no me va a dar mucho problema,el restaurant,vamos a hacerlo en el jardin de casa,nada

de restaurant,para que tenemos ese esplenderoso jardín? ¡Se casa un Cullen! ayyyy Rose estoy nerviosisima y lo quiero tener todo atado y bien atado ¿comprendes cuñadita?.

-Si,cuenta conmigo,Alice,en cuanto venga Emmet,no lo dejo ni comer,cogemos el jeep y nos vamos a la casa,ya comeremos allí.

-Estupendo,Rosalie,Te quiero.

-Yo tambien,pequeña.

Ya casi llegaba,la veia a lo lejos,sonreia de felicidad...me sentí un poco ansiosa.

Cuando llegué ,Jessica y Paul,las personas de servicio,se sorprendieron al verme.

-Señorita,el señorita ha venido acompañado y...

-Paul...no te preocupes...-le hice un ademas con las manos para que se fuera,siempre sonriente.

-¡Edwardddd!¡Bellllaaaaa! salid de vuestro lugar feliz! ha llegado vuestra hada!

-Señorita,el señor,esta con su compañía,en su habitacion.-dijo Jessica altanera.

-Hum...Jessica,esa compañía,no es tal.

-Es una tantas señorita.-irguió la cabeza Jessica.

-Shhhh! Jessica,es un secreto,pero ¿sabes?

La mirada de Jessica nunca me gustó ,ni como miraba a papá,ni a Edward cuando iba allí para discutir con papá,cosas relaccionadas con sus estudios,nadie me quitaba de la cabeza que aquella doncella altiva habia tenido algo con mi padre ycon Edward.

-¿Señorita,?.-me preguntó con los ojos llenos de incertidumbre.

-La mujer que ha traido Edward,es la mujer de papá ¿lo sabias?.

Se puso verde,la muy descarada y se le descompuso la cara.

-No,no sabia que era ella ,señorita.

-Si,pero,digamos que ahora los parentescos con referencia a mi familia van a cambiar...¿Como te

lo diria? Hemmmm...

Unos pasos nos hicieron volvernos a las dos y mirar a mi hermanito que bajaba por las escaleras,vistiendo una única prenda en sus piernas,dejando todo su torso al descubierto.

-Alice?¿Que haces...?

Corrí hacia él jubilosa...

-Ayyyy,Edward,hermano hay tanto que preparar!...-me miró y me cogió de la cintura elevandome.

-Sí,¿en cuanto crees que daré el paso hermana?.

-En tres dias.

Me abrazó fuertemente, y me susurró al oido.

-Estoy absolutamente entregado a ella,Alice,embrujado...

Lo miré y no pude contener las lágrimas,me lo llevé a la terraza y conversamos..

-¿Y Bella?

-Ahora,baja,esta dandose una ducha-

-Esta bien,ejem,¿hermano? Hay muchas preguntas que quiero hacerte.-noté como se tensó.

-Es sobre Jessica,no me gusta que este aquí,creo que tuvo algo con papá.

El bajó la cabeza pensativo.

-Edward...tú no … ¿verdad?

Él me miró con la mirada entristecida.

-No sé si tuvo algo con papá,pero yo si me he acostado con ella...ahora no sé lo que hacer,no quiero echarlos,Paul lo ha tenido papá toda la vida,ella es su hija,no quiero que le dé problemas a Bella.

Me lo quedé mirando pensativa.

-He llamado al tio..

-¿Al tio ?

-Si,le he dicho que te casas...no le he dicho con quien...

-Hummm

-Viene toda la familia de mamá.

BUENO CHICAS aquí ESTA OTRO CAPI¿LES J¡HA GUSTADO? Siiiii? nooooo? algun comentio por fa,solo quiero eso,es un pequeño -gran aliciente para mi ,de todad maneras gracias por seguirme...hasta el viernes!


	19. Chapter 19

Holaaaaaaaaa ¿que tal hermosas?,aqui teneis un nuevo capi,¿ok? Gracias a las que me agregaron a favoritos,alertas,etc,etc,estoy muy contenta jejejj!.

Hasta despues del capi wapas!

CAPITULO XIX

Bella pov

No podia pensar,la conversación telefonica que tuve con Jake,me dejó de se puso al telefono,no podia negar la alegria contenida al escuchar mi voz,la cosa cambió cuando le dije,

que me casaba y con quien...se quedó callado,le rogué que me dijera alguna cosa,pero,nada,

solo me dió su bendicion de una manera indiferente,no me dió tiempo a decirle que estaban invitados,él y Leah,que tan bien se habia portado conmigo y que iria algun personal de la familia

Cullen a recoger mis cosas...nada.

Cuando terminé de cucharme bajé y me encontré con Alice,que saltaba de un lado a otro de la mano

de Edward, no me oyeron al acercarme a ellos...

-Jem,jem...

-¡Ayyy Bella,querida,estoy tan feliz!.-me abrazó y me apartó hacia un rincon donde habia un peque-

ña mesa de centro y dos sillones,miró a Edward.-Tú,ves a dar una vuelta por ahí,.-miró el reloj y vol

vió a sonreir,.En unos minutos estaran aquí Emmet y Rosalie,vienen a ayudaros con todo.

Yo la miré ensimismada...

-Cierra la boca,Bella,te entraran moscas.-y me dió un golpecito en la barbilla y me la cerró.

-Pero,Alice,yo ...tú sabes por que me caso...

Se levantó y me acorraló en el sillon.

-Mira,Bella,a mi tú no me engañas,miró hacia los lados a vesi alguien podia oirla.-A tí te gusta mi

hermano y no me lo niegues..

-Si,si,vale,pero de ahí a casarme con él...eso es estar enamorada Alice y yo no lo estoy.

-Bueno de momento.-se apartó de mi y se volvió a sentar.

-Oye Bella,¿te puedo preguntar algo?.

-Si...

-Es intimo.-ella no me miró a los ojos y pude notar un ligero rubor en su rostro.

-Alice,¿que pasa? ¿con respecto a que?.

Me cogió de las manos y suspiró.-Bella,mi padre...mira no sé los motivos que tuvo para casarse

contigo,´¿él te nombró en algun momento a alguno de nosotros,alguien en el cual insistiera,para que lo conocieses mejor?.

-No...la verdad es que me enteré de la existencia de vosotros,poco tiempo antes de que muriera.-

solté un suspiro.-No sé como no me dí cuenta que tu padre no me queria realmente,a menos de

la forma en que un hombre quiere a una mujer,cuando me defendió la primera vez en la cafeteria

del St Montgomery,¿sabes? Le tiré una bandeja de comida a un médico que habia al lado suyo,y

salió en mi auxilio,me defendió,yo me quedé alucinada.-me reia recordando,Alice,me miraba sonriente y me asentia,para que continuara.-Me ayudó a recogerlo todo,ante la atenta mirada de to-

dos y me calmó,estaba a punto de que diera un ataque de nervios,el jefe ya me habia advertido que

si tiraba o rompia alguna cosa más,me echaria a la calle y yo no tenia donde ir...

Tu padre me calmó y habló con mi jefe,no sé lo que le dijo Alice,pero no me llamó la atención,para

nada,al contrario,fué hasta amable.A otro dia,mi jefe me llamó estaba en la cocina que el doctor

Cullen preguntaba por mi,al verlo casi se me para el corazón,tan apuesto,tan elegante,pero tan

abstraido siempre,desde un primer momento se preocupó de mi situacion y a los pocos dias,ya que

él estaba de ponencia y se debia de marchar a la capital,me preguntó que si era capaz de marchar-

me con él,yo pensé que seria como criada,pero me acarició la mejilla y me preguntó que si queria

ser su esposa..Alice,tu padre me cautivó,su proteccion en aquellos momentos y su preocupacion,

despertaron un complejo de Elektra en mi.

Nuestro corto matrimonio,fué un deshecho de mimos hacia mi,sí me hablaba de vosotros,pero

muy por encima,no supe hasta un poco despues que ya estabais tan creciditos.

Alice,empecé a sospechar que tu padre no estaba bien,cuando me evitaba,la noche de nuestra boda.

Él no me tocó,se la pasó acariciandome hasta ...bueno,tú ya me entiendes,pero yo notaba que yo

no tenia impacto en él,los dolores tan fuertes de cabeza y luego llegaron los desmayos y la perdida de memoria,Alice,no,no llores,lo siento,creo que no...

-Shhhh! Bella,esta bien que me lo cuentes,no te preocupes,me da gusto que me tengas confianza.

-Al final me enteré y me derrumbé,lo habia tenido tan poco conmigo, en la cama del hospital

me hablaba de vosotros de Aya y hasta me habló de tu madre y la verdad...no sé como no me pude

dar cuenta,que él me recogió porque me vió desvalida...igual le recordé a alguien, o pensó en mi

como en uno de sus hijos,porque sinceramente Alice yo no era mujer para tu padre...no me dió

tiempo a sentirme desdichada en este aspecto,me dejó demasiado pronto...

-¿Que me quieres decir ...tú...tú..eres..?

-Sí.

Alice se puso la mano en la boca sorprendida.

El motor de un coche hizo que nos pararamos ahí..

-Bellaaa!.-Emmet,me cogió y me levantó en voladas,Rosalie a su lado me miraba divertida y Edward a sus espaldas lo miraba lanzandole dardos envenenados

-Sueltala,Emmet..-Edward,me cogió por la parte de atrás por la cintura y me besó la clavicula,lo miré avergonzada y dió un beso fugaz en la nariz.

-¡Vaya,con los tortolitos...!

-Emmet...siseó Edward,que me tenia pegado a él como una lapa.

-Bueno,chicas,ha y que elegir vestido,invitaciones caterin y todo esta tarde...ains...que nervios,Bella...Tú Edward,sueltala,la vas a desgastar.-y me cogió de la mano y tiró de mi hacia ella.

-Ahí en el porche estan los tres trajes,elige el que quieras Edward,te lo regalo,o si quieres los tres.-se acarició la nariz y soltó una breve carcajada.-Ah y nada de dormir juntos,oye nene,eso va por ti.-

dijo apuntanto con el dedo a su hermano,voy a dormir estos dias con Bella de centinela..,si,si

y no me mires con esa cara de asesino,hasta la boda no te vas a acostar con esta señora.

Mi cara no estaba colorada,ese no era color para definirla,por no hablar de mi corazón que latia a

mil por hora

Lo miré un segundo y pude ver que me buscaba con su mirada,en ese segundo que nuestas miradas

se uniron,sentí la intensidad de su deseo por mi y mi cuerpo reaccionó,mis pechos se pusieron,mas duros e hinchados y un cosquilleo involuntario subia desde la pelvis a mi vientre..

-Bella..¿donde estas?.-me miraba Alice cogiendome de la mano.-Oye,¿que prefieres despedida conjunta o por separado?.

-Conjunta,por supuesto.-rugió Edward.

-Le he preguntado a ella,nene.-le sacó la lengua,su risa era como campanillas...

El dia antes de la boda...

Alice Pov

Ya lo tenia todo,a punto,el unico que estaba descontrolado era mi mellizo,andaba con la mirada

más oscura ,que he podido ver en esos ojos esmeralda.A Bella la tenia completamente secuestrada

la veia lo minimo¡estabamos ocupadisimas!,esta noche era la despedida de solteros de ambos,el

celoso de mi hermano,la queria conjunta y conjunta se iba a hacer...pero con algunas inconeveniencias.

-Nosotras cenaremos en el Indie,chicos,por favor,cuando lleven a Edward,no le digan bajo ningun

concepto que nosotras estamos allí.-les decia esto mirando a Emmet y Jasper.

-Tranquila hermanita,todo esta controlado,nosotros le hemos preparado una sorpresita a Edward,no tendremos que ir a buscarla,vendrá aquí solita.-miró a Jasper y ambos soltaron carcajadas.

-MMMmmmm...ya..espero que se porten bien...nos encontraremos todos en la Discoteca del centro.

¿A eso de las 1 de la mañana?

-De acuerdo Alice,si no sale otro plan mejor para Edward,piensa que deja la solteria,para atarse completamente en el perfido enlace del matrimonio...uhhhhhhh que mal suena,que miedo...espero que Rosalie,nunca me lo proponga estoy muy bien asi.

-No digas tonterias él tambien se casa por ayudarla.

-Sí, ayudarla..ajjajajjajaajjaja!menuda ayuda!ayudarla a meterse en la cama todas las noches!

Los dos rieron como si hubieran contado un chiste de lo mas gracioso.

Edward Pov

Sólo pensaba en ella,la tenia tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos,la pesadilla de mi hermana no me dejaba

apenas acercarme,si le habia dado dos besos robados era mucho,no dormia,pensando que estaba

a dos pasos de mi,aunque por otro lado la dulce espera era minina,al fin mañana estariamos juntos,con todo lo que suponia ello,viviria conmigo,dormiria conmigo,la iba a atar a la pata de la cama durante dias.

Le habia pedido a mi tio Cayo una semana en el Laboratorio y en la clinica al enterarse me la ofrecieron ellos mismos,claro diciendome que tenia que ir a presentar a mi bella mujercita,el problema iba a ser Tanya y mi tio Cayo al ver a Bella se caerian de espaldas y me hacian estar intranquilo,todavia estaba pensando que él me estaba utilizando de la misma manera que utilizó a mi padre...Pero en mi caso era distinto,muy distinto,yo ya tenia el fármaco,pero no lo sabia nadie,excepto yo y mi pc,personal,estaba feliz,todo acabaria y venderia la patente a otro laboratorio.

-Edward..- la melodiosa voz de mi Bella,me sacó de las cabilaciones.-Tenemos que hablar,es sobre nosotros.-la agarré de la cintura y la apresé contra la pared,besandola de una manera frenetica.

-Dios Bella...que ganas tenia de hacer esto,siempre tienes a mi hermanita detras y no es que no la quiera..pero esta gimió al recorrerle todo el contorno de uno de sus pechos con la mano,le acaricié el vientre y me dispuse a bajar a la cueva de Ali Babá...ella me paró con su pequeña manita.

-E...dwarrd...no...mañana ahggg! No!...la agarré con furia y la meti en mi habitacion como un poseso.

-Si lo deseas tanto como yo amor,mira,mira como estas ¡Dios Bella! Me vuelves loco.-y la comecé a acariciar hasta llegar a su entrada que estaba terriblemente humeda,lista para que mis dedos le hicieras tumbé en mi cama y le despojé el pantalon de un tiron llevandose consigo las comtemplar sus hermosas caderas con su regalo en el centro ,me agarré el paquete intentando contenerlo.

Ella tartamudeó al hablar.

_Edward,no,espera asi no...tienes que esperarte quiero hablar contigo de una cos..

Empezaron a golpear la puerta salvajemente,no podia ser Alice.

-Edward,venga! saca a Bella de ahí o Alice te destroza el volvo y si no te lo crees mira por la ventana.

Miré a Bella que todavia estaba semitumbada mirandome y me volví hacia la ventana,descorri la cortina y alli estaba la maldita con la maceta en la mano y lista para hacerme la carroceria del auto polvo.¡ME CAGOEN LA PUTA!

Le tiré los pantalones a Bella cabreado y le dije lo que me vino a la cabeza en ese instante.

-Bella,cuando te pille mañana te hago un nudo.

BUENO CHICAS,SE ACABÓ MAÑANA MAS...ALGUN CONTARIO PLEASE,SE LO AGRADEZCO UN MONTON,NO SABEIS LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEIS,GRACIAS A TODAS POR ADELANTADO,LAS QUE ME TENEIS EN ALERTAS TAMBIEN EHHHH?UN BESO MUAKKKK


	20. Chapter 21

CAPITULO XX

Bella Pov

Sentadas,ya en el restaurant,donde Alice y Rosalie me habia llevado,previamente,con trapo en la cabeza,incluido,para no ver hasta donde nos dirigiamos,me miraban nerviosa.

¿qué? ¿estas nerviosa?.-decia Alice metiendose un trocito de ravioli en la boca.

-Pues,la verdad es que si...Mas bien diria,que estoy nerviosa,por tu hermano y sus reacciones.

Se miraron las dos cuñada y estallaron en carcajadas.

-Pero Bella¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a mi pobre hermano? Anda metido en el lavabo todo el tiempo,jajjajajajaajajajj!.-rieron las dos,yo tambien las acompañé.

Comimos plácidamente,con los comentarios adicionales de lo que iba a ser el gran evento.

Alice me comentó que vendria la familia de Esme ¿Por qué ante este comentario se me ponian los

pelos de punta?

¿Como iban a reaccionar los tios de Edward,cuando supieran que se iba a casar con su madrastra?

Quise quitarme la idea de la cabeza,pero estuvo revoloteando en ella por minutos,mientras mis amigas intentaban hacermelo pasar bien.

Cuando acabamos de cenar,pedimos champagne,para celebrar.

Conforme iban acabandose traian otras y así sucesivamente,hasta que nuestra melopea,ya era bastante imposible de esconder.

-Mira,Bella,te hemos comprado esto.- y me dió dos pequeños paquetitos,sonriente.

-Oh...gracias,Alice,Rose..no se que decir.

-No digas nada...solo disfruta cuando te lo pongas.¿vale? Jajjajajajajajajajaj!.- estallaron de nuevo

en carcajadas.

-Mmmmmm¿Que es?

-Nada,tú mañana por la noche te lo pones y ya veras el poco tiempo que lo llevas encima.-dijo Rose,sofocada aun por la risa.

-Ah...hip,chicas,gracias,de verdad.

El sonido de un mensaje en el mobil de Alice,nos avisó que los chicos ya estaban en la discoteca.

Pedimos un taxi,dado el estado en que se encontraba Alice era una imprudencia,coger el deportivo.

Al llegar a la discoteca,nos dejaron pasar gratis,pues Rose conocia a los dueños los chicos nos esperaban dentro,pero ¿Y Edward? ¿Donde estaba?.

-Hola chicas..-Emmet nos saludó brevemente y besó a su novia en la bocay Alicey Jasperse dieron un suave beso en la mejilla y se ruborizaron los dos a la vez,fué ella misma la que

notó la ausencia del novio.

-¿Y Edward?.-miro a Emmet.-

-Esta dentro,esto...se ha encontrado con Tanya y ya sabes lo pesada que se puede hacer una mujer,rechazada...

Una rabia incontenible me sacudió y entré con violencia,ya que todavia estabamos en el descansillo de la misma.

Me siguieron todos,lo buscaba con la mirada y no lo veia por ningun lado,miré la barra,la mesas,la pista de baile. ¡Los reservados!.Corrí hacia ellos y pude vislumbrar en una tenue claridad un pareja que conversaba,muy junta y abrazada,me acerqué,no me dí cuenta si quiera que Alice,venia detras mio.

Eran ellos,me dieron ganas de vomitar,allí mismo,los labios de Tanya casi pegados a los de Edward,me hicieron comprobar que aquella situacion me dolia, voz de Alice,me despertó de la escena que estaba viendo.

-¡Edward!

Él levantó la cabeza hacia la voz y entonces,se encontró con mi mirada acusadora.

Los ojos me ardian,no sabia si podia contener la lo haria.

Él se quitó de encima a Tanya y se levantó para dirigirse a mi,lo miré asqueada.

Lo paré en seco,alcé mi mano y se la presioné en el pecho.

-No.-le dije con una incomprensible,calma.-Ve con ella,es tu despedida de soltero,tiratela,dado que no has podido follarme a mi,desahogate con ! Y cuidala,puedes que la sigas necesitando...A mi no me vas a tocar más.

Sus ojos oscurecidos por la falta de luz,hicieron dudar de lo que le iba a decir a continuación.

-Vamos,Alice,yo tambien tengo ganas de tirarme a alguien.-me dirigia a Alice,pero no separaba mi mirada de la suya.-Claro que en mi caso,es diferente,tengo que encontrar un buen ejemplar...para mi primera vez,esa que nunca se olvida...

La sorpresa en su cara,me hizo sentirme absoluta vencedora de aquella situacion;por momentos,claro.

Su mano agarró mi muñeca aprisionandola con una fuerza sobrehumana.

-Me estas diciendo que tú y mi padre,que tu nunca...

Me solté como pude y le escupí en la cara estas palabras.

-Eso no lo sabras...nunca.

Y me largué con paso decidido hacia la barra,Alice me seguia y me decia cosas que no podia entender por culpa de la música.

Al llegar a ella todos me rodearon y comenzaron a preguntar,yo no decia nada era Alice,la que explicaba detalladamente toda la situacion.

-Camarero! Champange del mejor!.-solté.-paga Edward Cullen!

Todos me miraron sorprendidos,ya era hora que me fuera aprovechando de el gran capital de los Cullen y ese era un buen momento.

Se puede decir que cambié el chip y bebí,con ansias de olvidar,si,de olvidar.

Todavia me asustaba el sentimiento horrendo que habia descubierto al ver a Edward con Tanya,porque él,no se merecia mi amor,mis celos,mis ganas de tenerlo para que matar ese sentimiento,hacerlo añicos,iba a empezar esa maldita noche.

El odio,era un sentimiento magnifico.

-Vamos a bailar,chicos.-les dije ,bebiendome el resto del champagne.

Me miraron serios.

-Bah! ¿no quereis bailar?Es mi despedida de soltera,quiero divertirme,quiero bailar hasta que me duelan los pies,si no me acompañais voy yo sola...-y me largué hasta la pista.

Comencé a menear mis caderas sensualmente al ritmo de la musica,mi vestido ajustado a mi talle,me imposibilitaba bailar según como,no me importó.

No tarde mucho tiempo,en tener chicos a mi alrededor,mirandome con cara de deseo.

De vez en cuando miraba hacia la barra,ya habia llegado el bastardo de Edward,estaba con ellos,observandome,ellos apoyarian al mamon de mi futuro marido,marido,me reí.

-Guapa,yo te conozco.-se acercó un chico moreno a hablarme al oido.

-Ah si?.-le dije encantadora.

-Si,tú eres la chica que trabaja en la librería de Leah.

Asentí sonriente.

-Ya veras cuando venga Jake,siempre habla de ti.-me dijo.

-¿Jake,esta él aquí?.-me sentí salvada.

-Sí espera.¡Jake,eh,chico!.-miró hacia un rincon,allí entre la penunbra de las mesas,estaba él,hablando con otro chico.

Me miró y se levantó poco a poco ,yo le dediqué una sonrisa,radiante.

Dejó la compañía y se acercó hacia mi a grandes zancadas.

-Bella ¿Que haces aquí sola?.-dijo .Me abracé a él.

-Jake,es mi despedida de soltera.-le dije abandonandome al llanto entre sus brazos.-Jake,por favor,llevame lejos,necesito desahogarme,te necesito,pero espera...

Intenté limpiarme las lagrimas.

-¿Estoy bien?.-le pregunté,mirando a los ojos.

-Estas estupenda,Bella,ese vestido azul que llevas,resucitaria a un muerto.

-Jake...oye

-Vamos donde quieras Bella,pero antes,tendremos que sobrepasar la barricada de tu "novio",lleva un buen rato queriendome matar con la mirada.

-Que se joda.

-Tus palabras son ordenes para mi.

Me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hacia la salida.

-Espera,Jake,tengo que despedirme de Alice..los chicos...son buenos.

-Esta bien.

A la altura de barra se separó de mí y yo me acerqué a los Cullen.

-Me voy con Jake,chicos,la noche es joven !.-dije con una mascara de felicidad.

Alice,Rose,Emmet y Jasper me miranron y asintieron debilmente con una sonrisa,Edward,se acercó a mi y me atrajo hasta estamparme contra la barra y enjaularme con sus dos poderosos brazos.

-No entiendes nada ¿verdad?,yo estoy enamorado de ti...Lo de Tanya ha sido un ardid...

-Sueltala!.-Jake,lo cogió por los hombros y lo despegó de mi,brutalmente.

-A ti nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro,perro.-soltó Edward,amenazandolo con el puño cerrado.

-Ella me lo ha dado,¿te parece poco,Cullen?

Me puse enmedio de los dos.

-Parad...vamos Jake,vamos a pasarlo bien.-me agarré de su mano y me disponia a irme con él,cuando Edward tiró de mi hacia él y me susurró entre dientes

-¿Va ser él,Bella,va ser el?

-Lo miré de arriba abajo,altiva,provocadora.

-Nunca lo sabras,Edward,nunca.-y le aparté de un empujon.

Antes de darle nuevamente la mano a Jake mis ojos se empañaban de queria ir de allí.

Jake cogió la moto y volamos,no sabia donde ibamos,lo que tenia claro es que ,en ese momento queria huir,de allí,de Edward,de los Cullen,de mi misma y deshacer todo el amor que habia descubierto tenerle al maldito.

Mañana,otro dia,esta noche estaria con Jake,con mi amigo,con la persona que me aceptó sin calibrame.

Mañana me casaria con Edward,si,pero esta noche,queria olvidar que lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas.

BUENO CHICAS,AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPI,ESPERO QUE NO ME ASESINEN POR ESTE VUELCO EN LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS,PERO ES MEJOR ASI...YA VERAN PORQUE,UN BESO A TODAS,MUAKKKKK!

ALGUN COMENTARIO POR FA...


	21. Chapter 22

CAPITULO XXI

Bella Pov

No llegue a dormir a la casa de la playa,me quedé con Leah,en su apartamento.

Mi mobil no dejó de sonar las tres primeras horas de mi huida de la discoteca con Jake.

No lo cogí,no tenia,fuerzas,Jake me llevó al apartamento de su hermana,que nos abrió la puerta con cara de sorpresa por la hora que era.

No me preguntó nada,Jake me acompañó a mi habitacion y cerró la puerta,tras de mi.

Estuvimos toda la nochejuntos,me consoló como un verdadero amigo,apretando las mandibulas,cada vez que entre sollozos,gritaba que queria a Edward,que me moria por estar con él.

Aquella mañana,un camion de mensajeria trajo el vestido,venia con una nota de Alice.

"Querida Bella,te mando el vestido,tú sabras qué hacer con él.

Si quemarlo y olvidarte de nosotros,o por el contrario,enfundarte en él y venir al encuentro de

mi hermano.

Sé madura,Bella,Edward,nunca te haria daño,él te ama,lo de Tanya,tiene una explicacion,logica,te lo aseguro.

Te quiere.

Tu hermana."

Abracé el vestido y lo saqué de la funda.

Iria al encuentro de Edward,pero no,con aquel vestido.

Edward Pov

Cuando se fueron las chicas,no pasó ni media hora cuando alguien aporraceaba la puerta.

Jasper y Emmet,me hicieron abrir a una tia,vestida de institutriz,me quedé mirandolos,los

muy cabrones,me reí.

-¿Edward?.-me miró la chica.

-Es él,es él,muerdele...lo necesita jajajjaajajj!.-se revolcaba el cabronazo,en el sofá.

La chica,me llevó hasta el sofá me hizo sentar,puso su ipod...y ¡toma!,ya se estaba quitando la ropa.

No sé quien estaba disfrutando mas de los tres,con el espectaculo.

Yo desde luego,solo queria encontrarme con Bella.

Mientras veia a la striper,me imaginaba que era ella y que bailaba,para mi.

Me sentí,terriblemente enamorado,nadie podia hacerle sombra,bajo mis ojos.

El espectaculo,acabó con ella sobre mis muslos y los chicos haciendome fotos como unos,condenados,la toqué,pero no me experimentó ninguna emocion,en cambio pensar en mi Bella,hacia estragos en mi.

Cuando la striper abandonó la casa,bebimos vino y charlamos hasta que nos dieron la una de la mañana,Aquella era la hora en la que habiamos quedado con las chicas en la discoteca del centro.

Ibamos en mi volvo,una llamada en el mobil,me alertó,no quise poner el manos Tanya.

¿Que querría?,aminoré la marcha y me bajé del coche,antes de llegar al destino.

-¿Si?¿Tanya?.-dije

-Edward,necesito hablar contigo,es importante,de verdad,por los viejos tiempos...cariño...

-Esto...veras,no puede ser estoy en mi despedida de soltero..no,lo nuestro...nuestros encuentros se acabaron.- dije energico.

-Por favor Eddiee...siempre esperé que acabaramos juntos,despues de todo,nos compenetramos perfectamente,dí que no hechas de menos nuestros encuentros,dimelo,Edward.

nolos hecho de menos,te lo aseguro,solo hay una persona en este mundo con la que fantaseo y no eres tú,Tanya,lo siento.

-Pero...por favor,quiero verte,por favor,no te molestaré más...ya sabes lo persuasiva que puedo llegar a ser.

.no.

-Edward,te necesito todas las veces que me has llamado tú y yo no me he negado,solo quiero verte.

No lo pensé.

-Voy a la discoteca del centro,5 minutos Tanya,te espero en el descansillo,escuchame bien,5 minutos.

-Gracias,Ediee.-y colgó.

Me quedé mirando el mobil,no sé si fué producto del vino,pero no coordinaba,iba a encontrarme con mi futura esposa y habia citado a mi amante para hablar con ella.¿estaba loco?

Le pedí a Emmet que llevase él,el coche.

Me revolvi el pelo intranquilo.

Cuando lleguamos a la discoteca,no tuvimos que hacer grandes colas,todavia era pronto,las chicas

todavia tardarian en La casa de la Playa,estaba mucho más cerca que el restaurant donde al

final,logré sacarle a Alice,iba a llevar aBella ,tenia tiempo de sobras para hablar con Tanya y despacharla pronto.

Al entrar,ya estaba ella allí.Provocadora,con un minivestido que le tapaba lo minimo y aquel pelo rubio anaranajado que la habia hecho irresistible a mis ojos durante tanto tiempo ,Ahora mi frialdad,era alucinante

solo pensaba en la mujer de mis sueños,mi pequeña princesa,mi Bella.

Se abalanzó sobre mis brazos y quise deternela,no pude juro y sepuso a llorar y me conmovió.

-Ediee,snif,snif,no lo comprendo,casarte con ella.¿la mujer de tu padre?,pensé que serias para mi.

La separé y me la llevé hacia adentro,hacia el reservado,allí estariamos mucho mas tranquilos.

Cuando nos sentamos me abrazó fuertemente.

-Tienes que entender,lo nuestro ha sido siempre esporadico,solo habia una reaccionsexual nunca

he albergado sentimientos,hacia tí.Tú eres una de tantas,Tanya.

-Pero me duele...y pensar que no la tragabas.¿Que te ha hecho? No lo comprendo.-Se me acercaba peligrosamente,sus labios ya cercanos,casi se posan en los mios,su aliento,era practicamente el mio.

No sé lo que pasó,la abracé,pareciamos un par de amantes,queria consolarla,esta ba llorando.

Lo haria,por todos los momentos de placer que me habia brindado,me senti debil,casi la besé.

-¡Edward!.-esa voz,era sin duda la de mi hermana,aturdido de la proximidad de Tanya,levante la vista.

No.

Mierda.

Bella.

Sus ojos en la casi oscuridad de la sala,hermosos y a la vez asombrados de los que veian.

Me quité de encima a Tanya como pude y oí la cinica risa de ella...¿Que significaba esto?

Me levanté y quiserodearla con mis brazos, no me dejó,me paró con su manita,palida y suave.

-¡No!.-me gritó.No queria que la tocara,se veia herida.¿es posible que Bella,sienta,lo que yo,siento

por ella?.

Sus ojos llorosos,me miraban acusadores,no podia hablar,estaba en en estado de shock,la bebida y el

aturdimiento de los acontecimientos,me habian dejado sin palabras.

-Ve,con ella,es tu despedida de soltero,tiratela,ya que no has podido follarme a mi,ve con ella

! Y cuidala,puede que la sigas necesitando.!

Miré a Tanya,la muy cabrona tenia una sonrisa triunfal en los labios.

Me toqué el cabello,queria llevarmela y hablar con ella a en esos momentos,no

tenia derecho,casi estuve a punto de sucumbir.

-Vamos,Alice,yo tambien tengo ganas de tirarme a alguien.-La miraba intensamente,intentando

saber si sentia todo lo que me estaba gritando,furiosa.-Claro que en mi caso,es diferente,tengo que

encontrar un buen ejemplar...Para mi primera vez,esa que nunca se olvida.

Creo que mi corazón se paró.Y a los breves segundos empezó a galopar rapidamente en mi pecho.

Un temblor se apoderó de mi y crei volverme loco de felicidad...Pero fueron segundos.

Lo habia mandado todo a la mierda.

Me sentí furioso conmigo mismo,triste,terriblemente enamorado de Bella.

Pero la fuerza que me dominaba en ese momento era un cabreo monumental conmigo mismo y con las

duras palabras de ella.

Le cogí la muñeca, intenté acercarla hacia a mi.

-Me estas diciendo que tu y...mi padre...nunca...

Se soltó de mi agarre,enfurecida. Y me escupió estas palabras.

-Eso no lo sabras...nunca.

Me quedé paralizado como un gilipollas,con las sienes palpitandome de la furia contenida.

Miré a Tanya,Bella ya se habia marchado y mi hermana la seguia agitada.

-Supongo que esto no ha sido casualidad ¿no?.-rugí

-Jejejej,..vaya noviecita que te has buscado,Edward,virgen y todo,jajajajaaja,aunque no seas,tú quien le clave el diente,jajjajaj.-dijo paseandose en circulos alrededor mio.

Me abalancé sobre ella,estaba dispuesto a matarla...

-Dejame...quieres faltar mañana a tu boda,claro si la hay...tiene garras la gatita...Parece que no le eres indiferente,jaujjjjjuuuu,mira como se ha puesto.

La solté y respiré hondo durante un minuto,la muy guarra,me miraba divertida con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¿Tú,lo sabias no?

-¿El que? Que venia hacia aquí...jujuju...Claro,las ví en el Indie, estaban tan felices que me dieron ganas de vomitar...tenia ganas de jugar.-me acariciaba la cara,la muy asquerosa,le aparté la mano,asqueado.-La verdad,es que eres debil,Edward,eres un macho alfa,cuando hay una debil mujercita,llorando,se te olvidan tus principios .No quiero que seas feliz con ella..quiero que te odie,porque la has elegido a ella y no a mi .Yo...siempre he estado ahí cuando me has necesitado,Me

heentregado a tí,en cuerpo y alma,sin pedirte nunca nada.

Hasta que llegó ella.

Ya me dí cuenta tu reaccion el primer dia,el supuesto odio hacia tu madrastra,se disipó en cuanto te dió la mano tenias que haberte visto la cara,parecias un niño,la mirabas con adoracion.¡Yo tambien

he querido esa cara por años...Y nunca la he tenido,no he querido forzar situaciones,podria haberme quedado embarazada,siemprete has fiado de que tomase pastillas .Iluso.

Esperando pacientemente,que te cansases de las Lauren,Jessicas o demas..siempre volvias a mi...

Hasta que llegó esa maldita..con esa cara de mosquita muerta.

Pienso hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que cada dia que pase acrecente su odio hacia tí.

no me odiará.-sentencié.

-Ya ha empezado a odiarte,buscala...igual tienes sustituto para su cama ,esta noche,juujjjjjuuj.

Se fué la muy maldita,riendose,dejandome allí plantado,con la cabeza que me iba a explotar.

Revolví el bolsillo de atrás de mi pantalon,buscando la cajetilla de tabaco,necesitaba un cigarro,como,un loco.

Salí de los resevado,meditabundo e intentando buscar a Bella con la mirada,si es que todavia estaba en el local.

-Eiii...hermano.-Me tocaron el hombro,lo miré.Era Emmet,estaban todos con cara de malas pulgas.

Sus miradas se dirigian a la pista de baile,Miré hacia allí.

Bella estaba bailando,me entretuve mirandola desde sus altos tacones,pantorrillas,muslos,caderas,cintura,pechos...su pelo ondeaba salvajemente por sus movimientos,se me hizo la boca sensualmente,moviendo sus caderas en un baile digno de una gogo de discoteca,sus piernas separadas,se veian todo lo esplendorosas que eran.

El vestido se le habia subido y le tapaba el trasero y las caderas,me dieron ganas de salir a buscarla y llevarmela

a rastras,pero Jasper intuyó lo que queria hacer y me sujetó.Me negó con la cabeza.

No tardó en tener espectadores,que le hablaban y ella les sonreia.

Dolia,dolia mucho...Lo siento amor...Siento tanto esta situacion,mi pequeña niña inocente.

Pedí un cubalibre en la barra y cuando ya iba por el segundo,vi un hombre alto y fuerte,al que Bella abrazaba ,como si le fuerala vida en ello...Era Jake,fantastico,el que faltaba.

Me enconté con su mirada un par de veces e ignoró el significado de la misma,lo queria matar,alli mismo.

Empezaron a caminar hacia nosotros,fu é Bella la que se dirigió a los chicos,no sedigno ni a mirarme.

-Me voy con Jake,chicos,¡La noche es joven!.-les dijo con una sonrisa en la que enseñó sus perfectos dientes,como perlas.

La ira me invadió y acto seguido la cojí y la acorralé en la barra sintiendo su dulce aliento en mi boca.

-No entiendes,nada ¿verdad? Yo estoy enamorado de ti...Lo de Tanya ha sido un ardid..-La voz de Jacob,me cortó todas las confesiones de loco enamorado que queria decirle a la que en menos de veinticuatro horas seria mi mujer.

-¡Sueltala!.-me cojió de los hombros,por detras y me apartó de queria matar,lo juro.

-A ti nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro,perro.-le dije con el puño cerrado, pegarle la zurra de su vida.

El muy chulo me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió cinicamente.

-Ella me lo ha dado.¿Te parece poco Cullen?.

Dí dos pasos para reventarle la cara,al muy gilipollas.

Pero mi niña se puso entre los dos.

-Parad!...vamos,Jake,vamos a pasarlo bien.-La miré agobiado por sus palabras no...lo habia elegido a él..no mierda no..tenia que llevarmela como fuera de allí,estaba como un poseso,un loco de atar.

La cogí por su estrecha cintura y la albergué entre mis brazos sintiendome seguro de ella,con los los dientes apretados le susurré en su dulce oido,enfurecido pero a la vez machacado por los celos "Va a ser él,Bella,va a ser él?.Su mirada se clavó en mis ojos y supe que no.

Jacob Black no iba a conseguir nada del cuerpo ni del alma de mi futura esposa.

Aunque sus palabras fueron "Eso nunca lo sabras,Edward,nunca" Su mirada,escurridiza,me reveló que sentia algo mucho mas fuerte por mi,que el simple deseo que yo ya habia saboreado.

Su mirada,empañada por lagrimas,era de amor.

No me importaba que se fuese con Jake.

No me importaba lo que intentara Tanya a partir de ahora.

Solo estaba seguro de una cosa.

El amor de Bella por mi,era mas fuerte de lo que podria imaginar.

Me apoyé en la barra y comencé a llorar como un niño...de felicidad.

BUENO CHICAS...AHORA SI...LA BODA.

ESCRIBIRÉ MIERCOLES O jueves,el viernes ME VOY DE VACACIONES UN PAR DE SEMANAS.

EN EL MOMENTO QUE ESTE DE VUELTA,ACTUALIZO,LO PROMETO,UN BESO A TODAS.

Y GRACIAS POR TODO Y DECIDME QUE OS A PARECIDO,EL BESO CIELITOS MUAKKKKKK!


	22. Chapter 23

LA MADRASTRA

CAPITULO 23

Alice Pov

Aquella noche,todos nos fuimos abatidos de la discoteca,todos menos mi hermano.

Bella,se había marchado con Jacob Black y nos había dejado allí,la verdad es que la comprendía,pero me dolia ver sufrir a Edward.Él por el contrario,lloraba de felicidad,eso me dijo,según sus propias palabras "ella me ama,Alice,es lo único bueno,que he sacado en conclusión ,esta noche"

Yo no estaba tan segura.

No pegué ojo aquella noche,me levanté varias veces,inquieta ,bajé a la cocina y pude observar,como mi inquietud,era compartida con Emmet yRosalie,ellos tampoco podían dormir.¿porque todo tenia que ser tan complicado?

Emmet me contó,todo,lo de Tanya y la treta preparada para Edward ¿pero mi hermano,como es tan inocente?Sabe perfectamente como se las trae la muy….

Las horas pasaron lentamente para todos,menos para Edward,o por lo menos eso pensamos todos,él no se apareció ni una sola vez,a soliviantar su insomnio,con una infusión o un vaso de leche.

Des pues de haber dormido una media de unas 3 horas,decidí llamar a un mensajero y mandarle el vestido a Bella,sabia positivamente que estaba en casa de Leah¿Dónde si no?.Le escribí una breve nota y esperé ansiosa que dieran las cinco de la tarde y que se presentase donde debí el jardín de esta casa,donde se oficiaría el enlace de ella y mi hermano.

Rosalie Pov

Alice,Aya,Jessica y yo habímos adornado el jardín con guirnaldas de flores blancas,todo estaba controlado….Todo menos la novia.

Paul y Jessica,por orden expresa de Alice,hoy llevarían uniformes para la celebración de laboda,no se me pasó por alto la cara de Jessica,Edward,tendría que hablar con ella,yo por supuesto,estaba al tanto de todo y le pedí a mi adorado novio,que hablase con su hermano,no íbamos a permitir que si por un casual,hoy Bella se aparecia para casarse con mi cuñadito,todo se fuera al traste,por celos,de una ex-amante del novio.

Emmet iba a llevar a Bella hacia el altar,ya vestido elegantemente,caminaba de un lado a otro de la casa,intranquilo.

Por otro lado el servicio de catering ya estaba todo al completo,habían mandado varios camareros,paraayudar,todo estaba exquisitamente previsto….salvo la novia.

Yo no tenia la certeza que ella se presentara,la verdad,tenia serias dudas,después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Yo desde luego no me presentaría….Edward es gilipollas,mira que caer en el trampa de Tanya…Es mi amiga,pero deja mucho que desear,mira que liar de aquella manera el asunto….Dios!Juro que le retiro,la palabra mientras viva.

Nos peinamos y nos maquillamos entre nosotras,yo tenia mano para el cabello y Alice,era estupenda para elvisagismo,solo quedaba enfundarnos en nuestros elegantes vestidos.

Los chicos ya estaban vestidos mi Emmet,iba con un elegante smoking que acentuaba su ancha espalda y su rostro de niño y mi cuñado llevaba chaqué…Iba impresionate,se frotaba las manos impaciente y yo lo miraba sin cortarme un pelo.

-Deja de mirar así a Edward,Rosalie,lo estas masacrando.-la voz de Emmet,me sacó de mis pensamientos.

No pensé que mi mirada lo estaba culpando,la verdad,es que no lo podía mirar de otra esta situación era culpa suya.

-Faltan dos horas y no sabemos nada de ella.-mi voz surgió angustiosa.

Edward que se había sentado en uno de los sillones,me miró suplicante y me desarmó.

Estaba sufriendo también la espera debía de ser dura para él,más que para nadie,me acerqué a él y me puse de cuclillas para estar a su altura.

No sé de donde salieron mis palabras.

-Tranquilo cuñado,ella vendrá,ella se casará contigo.

Me abrazó,nuncalo había sentido tan próximo a mi,la imagen que tenia de él,hombre sin sentimiento,para nadie nada más que para él,desapareció.

La amaba,como nunca había amado a nadie,si es que había amado alguna vez.

La mano de Emmet,me acarició la espalda me levanté lentamente y me abracé a él.

-Espero que aparezca…si no mi hermano,no se a levantar de esta…estoy seguro,a encontrado a la mujer de su vida,Rosalie,lo sé.Lo conozco.-me susurró,Emmet.

Ambos miramos a Edward,que sostenía la cabeza entre sus manos,revolviendo más aún si cabia,su informal cabello.

Edward Pov

La noche,fue una verdadera lucha para mi,confiaba en ella,ciegamente,pero no en él.Y estaba con él…Me dieron ganas de coger el coche e ir a buscarla,pero hice caso a mi cordura y pasé la noche,desvelado,pensando en mi amor.

No fui el único que no durmió aquella noche,pude escuchar las voces de mis hermanos y mi cuñada,en la cocina,todos estábamos con el temor que Bella no viniese a mi encuentro.

Pude dormir a trompicones,a primera hora de la mañana me despertó un sol radiante que se filtraba por la ventana del cuarto donde dormía,la habitación de levanté pesado y descorrí las cortinas,era un dia fabuloso,el sol había surgido después de un monton de tiempo para darme la bendición,para hacer de ese dia un dia perfecto.

Era como una premonició vendría….si …seria mia…para siempre.

Desayuné un cuenco de cereales y subí a ducharme.

Rosalie,Aya,Alice y Jessica,preparaban el escenario de nuestra unión.

Jessica…tenia que hablar con ella…y con Paul no quería problemas,con mi futura esposa…esposa….pensar en ella hacia que miles de mariposas volaran en mi estomago.

Ya vestido,bajé al hall y me esperé pacientemente,a que todo aquello se resolviese con toda la normalidad que requería el evento,pero mis nervios internos me delataban.

Me fumé una cajetilla entera de tabaco.

Aya me regañó,pero yo seguí a lo mio.

Mi hermano ya se encontraba conmigo en el salón y como un animal enjaulado,daba paseos de un lado a otro. Yo no quería ni mirarlo porque acrecentaba mi nerviosimo.

Cuando llegó Rosalie,se desarrolló entre los tres una especie de hermandad de apoyo,que hizo que me relajara un poco.

Faltaba una hora para el enlace y ya,los invitados iban llegando,miré por la ventana y solté el último cigarro de la segunda cajetilla de tabaco.

Paul y Jessica los iban acomodando en las butacas pertinentes.

Tio Cayo ya estaba allí,miraba de un lado a otro,creo que me estaba buscando,no tenia intención de dirigirme a él antes de lo no ser el marido de Bella.

La familia de mamá al completo….Jeeeeejejjejej…una risa sorda me inundó dentro de oyesen el nombre completo de mi novia se iban a quedar de piedra….

La voz de Alice me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Edward…tenemos que salir ya casi es la hora…Ya sabes que la novia puede retrasarse un poco a si que no te pongas ansioso.¿ok?.-me cogió la mano y yo se la besé.

-Tranquila ,puedo controlar hasta cierto punto las emociones y más delante de tanto público.-le dediqué una dulce sonrisa por mi parte.

Salimos del salón.

Emmet fue hacia la entrada de la casa ,a esperar a Bella y Alice y yo salimos al jardín,miré al reloj,nervioso.5 minutos y restando.

Emmet Pov

Me posicioné en la entrada de la casa de laplaya,los nervios eran abrumantes,la espera de Bella….esperaba que no se tardase,demasiado,me estaba planteando volver a fumar como un carretero,si mi futura cuñadita,amén,madrastra ,ahora,tardaba,demasiado, eso sin tan siquiera pensar que no se apareciese.

Volví a pasear de un lado a otro,estar en movimiento,calmaba mis habían entrado casi todos los invitados…ahora solo faltaba la novia.

El ruido de una moto,me alertó,me paré en seco y fijé la vista, mientras se Jacob Black,llevaba paquete (a alguien detrás).Apreté los puños dispuesto a prepararme para cualquier cosa.

Debió de aparecer una sonrisa en mis labios porque ella también me sonrió.Bajó de la moto,patosa,como siempre y entonces la miré bien.¿que clase de vestido llevaba?jejjejejejej!

Se acercó a dio un beso en la mejilla y le puse el brazo para que pudiese prenderse de él.

Miró hacia atrás y se despidió con la mano de Jacob.

Iba, preciosa,amen del escandaloso vestido que llevaba,comenzamos a entrar en el jardín ,mientras el Ave Maria de Hendel sonaba al piano.

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!BUENO YA ESTOY AQUÍ!HUBO PROBLEMAS CON MI ORDENADOR UN MES! UN MES!PENSABA QUE NO IBA A PODER ESCRIBIR MAS…BUFFFF!LO SIENTO APARTE QUE ME MARCHE DE VACACIONES,LAS ECHE MUCHO DE MENOS BUENO YA ESTOY AQUÍ…ME ALEGRO TANTO DE ESCRIBIRLES UN DE BESO A TODAS Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS..LAS QUIERO MUCHISISMO!


	23. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24

BELLA POV

-¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer,Bella?.-Me giré en redondo,para poder mirar a Jake a los ojos.

Él por su parte me miró de arriba abajo,devorándome y yo le sonreí ¿Qué mas podía hacer?

Habia estado secándome,mis lárgrimas,toda la noche anterior,consolándome,cuidándome y posicionándose,al lado del majadero de mi futuro marido;El comportamiendo de Jake,dejaba entrever que habían sido muy buenos amigos,antes de que yo apareciese en sus vidas.

Habian destrozado su amistad,por mi ,Jake lo disculpó y me susurró una y mil veces,que todo debía de tener una explicació Edward que el conocía debió de tener motivos imperiosos para citarse allí con la muy zorra de Tanya.

Herida y consumida por la desesperación,entendí,muchas cosas;La primera es que debía de olvidar a la antigua Bella,la nueva Bella debía de ser fuerte y aprovechar la oportunidad que me daba la vida,después de habérmela quitado era mi oportunidad,de salir victoriosa de todo aquel embrollo de luchas de patentes y enfermedades cardiacas que a mi me sonaban a chino.

La coraza ya estaba puesta,aquella noche Isabella Swan había muerto y estaba enterrada,ahora resurgía como el ave fénix ,de sus cenizas,la nueva Bella.

Sacaria provecho de mi situación…durante un año;no más.

Segundo,mi amor por Edward Cullen tenia que ser atrincherado en mi alma con mil cerrojos;No me podía fiar de él.

Seguramente era como Carlisle,su familia era lo primero;no yo.

Yo tenia que hacer mi propia familia ya que ,la vida me la había arrebatado,haría todo lo posible por quedarme embarazada antes de cumplir el año de convivencia con él.

Me irira de su lado antes de que él,supiese mi estdo y nunca más sabria de mí.

Tercero;El vestido no era el acertado para mí,yo necesitaba otra cosa,yo ya no era una alma virginal,puede que mi cuerpo lo fuera en algún sentido,el único que existía ya,pero yo no me sentía agusto con él.

Me lo puse;y terminé haciéndolo jirones de tela de la rabia contenida,que tenia acumulada en mi .

Le pedí a Leah,el favor de mi vida,y me lo concedió .Fué como un hada madrina para mi.

Llegó con el vestido apropiado y me enfundé en él.

Me maquillé,ante la mirada expentante de ella,mojé mi pelo y le puse más de medio bote de espuma moldeadora,lo peiné hacia atrás y lo dejé tal cual.

Me miré en el espejo y en ese momento fue en el que entró Jake,me acerqué a él y lo abracé,siempre lo iba a tener ahí.Me amaba,pero yo le era dañina y me culpaba por eso,hubiese sido mucho más fácil enamorarme de él y olvidarme de mi apellido…Cullen.

-Si,estoy segura,Jake.-me separé un poco de él,aún agarrada a su amplia espalda.-No me culpes de querer hacer,esto;es necesario para mi.

Me besó mi hombro descubierto y una débil sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Con eso me vale,Bella,yo siempre te apoyaré.¿lo sabes no?

Asentí ligeramente.

No sabia hasta que punto Jake estaría de acuerdo con mi plan,cuanto mas se mantuviera al margen,cuanto más ignorante fuese de todo;mejor.

-¿Lista,para entrar en escena? .-se separó de mi a regañadiente y me cojió de la mano,haciendo que girara,como la bailarina,de una caja de música.—Estas increíble..Pareces una diosa…jejej.-su sonrisa breve,denotaba tristeza.-Cuando te vean los Cullen,les va a dar un infarto …sobretodo a uno.

Me solté de su mano,ruda y grande y le señale la puerta con la mirada,era hora de marcharnos,Leah ,estaba en la puerta,con el ramo de rosas rojas sobre sus aceitunadas manos.

-Estas increíble,Bella.-me ofreció el ramo y la abracé;fue como un impulso,ellos habían sido mi verdadera familia,sin engaños,sin dobles raseros,nunca los olvidaría.

-Gracias…senif…snif…

-No…¡Estas loca! Se te va correr el maquillaje.-Leah,estaba llorando como yo,pero me dio una ligera palmada en el trasero y me echó de su casa,cerrando la puerta al momento.

Ella por el contrario,lo sabia,todo habia sido participe,de mi plan y sabia que si todo iba según lo previsto,ya nunca seria lomismo,me iba a emplear de valiente,seria una Cullen,cien por cien,hasta que las deudas estuvieran saldadas y mi futuro marido me dejara en estado de buena esperanza y asi tener mi propia familia y él se quedaría con la suya,que tantos quebraderos de cabeza me habían dado.

La moto de Jake,estaba aparcada al otro lado de la carretera,la cruzamos,siendo objeto de las miradas indiscretas de los vecinos;me remangué el vestido,estrecho,por naturaleza y me subí en ella de lado,no sabia donde poner los pies ji!los tacones de vértigo,no estaban hechos para ir en una moto,intenté ponerlos encima del tubo de escape y dio resultado,hacían una base bastante comoda para las plantas de mis pies.

Jake arrancó la moto y nos dirijimos a la casa de laplaya,pues allí faltaba un protagonista y esa era yo.

Isabella Cullen madrastra.

EDWARD POV

Intentaba parecer tranquilo,pero Dios,sabe que no lo estaba,jugaba con los gemelos de mi camisa,intentaba seguir con el dedo el emblema de la familia,cuando el Ave Maria de Hendel,sonó.

Miré hacia el final del arco de rosas ,que Aya había entrelazado,dejándose los dedos en él, sequé el sudor de mi frente con la mano y cerré los ojos . Alice me cojió del brazo e hizo que le diera la espalda a la mujer de mis sueños que iba,seguramente de bracillete con mi hermano Emmet.

-Edward…yo..algo no ha salido…-Me desconcentré totalmente,al escuchar las exclamaciones de espanto y las risas de algunos de los invitados me giré ,totalmente y lo que ví me dejó totalmente noqueado.

Mi hermano caminaba sonriente,mirando de soslayo a mi futura esposa….Parecia una diablesa.¿Donde estaba,mi dulce y virginal Bella?Aquella mujer,daba autentico terror,su caminar seguro,aquel vestido que marcaba de una manera provocadora,su escultural cuerpo y aquellos zapatos,que volverían loco al más exclusivo fetichista.

El maquillaje,no era mucho,pero el suficiente,para mirarla y querer saltarle encima como un poseso….¡mierda! me he empalmado..

Cuando llegó a mi altura,Emmet,me la entregó y yo la miré a los ojos,buscando alguna respuesta a su cambio de apariencia.

Alice me desvió completamente de mi ensimismamiento.

-Esto…Bella.¿Te importa si te pongo esto?...

Ella la miró y movió la cabeza ,dandole permiso,Alice le puso un pequeño casquete,del que salía un velito que le tapaba levemente la cara.

-Asi mejor…Bella….me vas a matar de un infarto.-le dijo Alice,al momento me miró a mi y sonrió ladinamente.-Aunque no es solamente a mi,a la que le va a dar el infarto ¿verdad,Edward?.

La miré un momento,y le asentí con la mismo solamente tenia ojos para ella,ella,ella…

-Señores,estamos aquí,reunidos para unir a este hombre y hasta mujer en sagrado matrimonio….

La voz del párroco,hizo que le diera la espalda a nuestro público y que disfrutara de aquella ceremonia,como si de un partido de los Lakers,se tratara.

Cuando el cura dijo lo de puede besar a la novia,nos miramos un instante y no reconocí a mi Bella,me dio terror,un escalofrio,recorrió mi cuerpo,desheché ese pensamiento y levanté el pequeño velito purpura que Alice le había puesto a mi ninfa y la besé

Aquellos labios,provocadores,me recibieron llenos de miel y deseo,no se cuanto tiempo pasó ,pero los carraspeos del cura,hicieron que mi lengua saliese de la boca de mi mujer,extasiada.

Nos volvimos y la gente aplaudió con pasión,comenzaron los saludos y felicitaciones,aunque,no quería despegarme de ella,tuve que hacerlo ya que la familia,nos desmembraba,con apretones de mano,abrazos y besos.

-Sobrino…¿Me puedes explicar,que es este teatro?.-Mi tio Cayo…Oh no!...-Con la viuda de tu padre ¿no te da vergüenza? Ya hablaremos de esto,pensaba que estabas de mi lado..

No lo dejé terminar,lo aparté disimuladamente de la gente hacia un rincón y lo cogí de la pechera.

-Mira….hoy es el dia de mi boda y no quiero hacer escenitas,pero te aseguro que sé,más de lo que te piensas.¿Crees que no se que me has utilizado,como utilizaste a mi padre?.-Él me miró asombrado.-Sí…claro que lo sabia,lo sé todo…todo.

Le pegué un pequeño empujon y le dí la espalda.

-Edward,no me des la espalda,porque te va a ir muy mal y…ya se encargado tu madrastra de hacer una buena escena….yo de ti no me fiaría mucho de ella,presentarse así vestida,como un demonio,dispuesta a tentar a todo bicho viviente..

-¡No sigas ¡.-me volví y le gruñí como un animal,defendiendo su territorio.

Se fue,no sin antes soltar una breve y cinica carcajada.

-¿Edward?¿Qúe haces ahí?.-era Rosalie,impecablemente vestida con vestido de corte imperio,de color rosa palo.-Bella,esta sola,con todos los invitados…ji!¿has visto que vestido? ¡rojo!Nunca me hubiera esperado que nadie llevara un vestido de cuero rojo,para el dia de su boda,aunque esta increíblemente sexy…¿Edward?Oye…

Yo ya no lo oia,había visto a mi angel…que ahora iba vestida de demonio e iba cegado hacia ella,como un toro,fijo en el capote de un matador, llegué a su lado la cogí de la cintura y le dí un ligero beso,estaba con algunos compañeros de la facultad,que la devoraban los muy mamones,quise llevármela de allí y que solamente tuviera ojos para mi….No me había dicho ni una sola palabra desde los votos delante del cura,quería oir su voz,la necesitaba ardientemente.

-Bella,estas arrebatadora..-le susurré rozandole el oído con mi legua.

Ella me miró picara y sonrió.

-Querida ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato?No he oído tus deliciosa voz desde los votos.

Se apoyó en mi abrazandome y me susurró

-Estoy cuidando mis cuerdas vocales,para esta noche,voy a gritar de tanto placer,que quiero conservar mi voz intacta.-La miré serio y tragué,la saliva que se estaba agolpando en mi boca,la acerqué más a mi,para que sintiese el efecto que había producido aquella revelación en mi cuerpo y soltó una sensual carcajada que hice que le devorara la boca sin importarme quien hubiese delante de nosotros.

BUENO CHICAS,AQUÍ OS DEJO OTRO CAPITULO,ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE,LAS QUIERO MUCHO,LES AGRADECERIA QUE ME COMENTARAN QUE LES HA PARECIDO ,UN BESO A TODAS

MUAKKKKKK!


	24. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25

EDWARD POV

-Sueltala,hermanito,te la vas a tragar..-oí la voz de Emmet,desde mi limbo,mientras bebía la esencia de mi mujer,como un loco,hichado de gloria,me separé de ella y nos quedamos mirando unos instantes,su mirada,turbia,me indicaba que estaba tan loca de deseo por mi,como yo por ella,junté una de nuestras manos y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

-¿Emmet?.-miré a mi hermano interrogante.

-Me manda,Alice,allá ya está todo preparado,los invitados ya están sentandos y dispuestos faltan vuestras majestades.

-Vamos,Edward.-Bella,tiró de nuestras manos levemente,consiguiendo que siguiéramos a Emmet,hacia el caudal de gente que se agolpaba en el jardín.

Rompieron en aplausos al vernos y un "Viva los novios" fue vitoreado a coro,por la gran mayoría de los invitados,solamente la familia de mamá,permanecia como muñecos de cera,observando todo y a todos en cualquier momento;pero no me iba a preocupar de eso .Ahora,tocaba,festejar.

Nos sentamos en el centro,de un bucle de mesas,que parecía,visto desde la terraza de arriba la concha de un podian,vernos y a todos podíamos,ver,a nuestros lados se sentaron Alice y Emmet.

La cena estuvo estupenda y cuando el crepúsculo cayó,se encendieron los farolillos de verbena que habían instalado Emmet y ó la hora del baile y cogí a Bella de la mano y le pedí que me siguiera,ella se resistió un poco,pero al final accedió.

El vals comenzó y nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

-¿Estabas muy seguro que me iba a presentar no?.- la voz de Bella fría y cortante me bajó del idílico sueño.

-No.-contesté serio.-Tenia mis dudas al respecto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

-Tengo que repetirte que lo de Tan..

-No…no quiero saber nada…nada de eso,Tienes absoluta libertad,Edward,yo….yo no te voy pedir explicaciones de nada.

Mi corazón,se paró repentinamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-apreté la mandibula con fuerza

Ella me miró mientras bailábamos a la boca y sonrió.

-Si buscas a cualquier otra mujer,no te lo recriminaré.

Nos detuvimos unos instantes y la agarré fuertemente de la cintura y la acerqué más a mi.

-No entiendes nada,Bella,yo te…

Me tapó los labios con dos dedos.

-Shhh..Edward,escucha,no,no quiero escuchar un "te quiero" ni un "te amo",no lo hagas ¿vale? No hace es una es una manera de hacerlo más difícil,la verdad es que te deseo, es una urgencia imperiosa que comienza a devorarme y me asusta,porque no he sentido nunca esto,te lo puedo asegurar.-se pasó la lengua por los labios,no sé si fue adrede,pero mi cuerpo reaccionó y comencé a sudar.-Espero que nos entendamos bien,en la cama,porque es en el único lugar donde quiero tener cuentas contigo.

Sacudí la cabeza,¿Habia escuchado bien?¿Que quería decir aquello?.

James me la arrebató y la ví alejarse con aquel vestido rojo.

Comecé a beber,fumar y a darle vueltas a nuestra breve conversación.

La gente me agasajaba con cumplidos,pero yo no los oia,estaba con la vista clavada en la zona de maldito ya llevaba más de media hora bailando con ella.Y ella sonriente,se carcajeaba de vez en cuando,la muy ladina me miraba de soslayo,para ver mis reacciones .¿Donde estaba la dulce Bella?Mi dulce Crhistine,del baile de máscaras de Alice,el dia de mi cumpleaños,cuando la prové por primera vez,o cuando ya, en esta casa,la tuve desnuda entre mis brazos,cuando ella me provó a mi…Aquella mujer vestida de demonio,no era mi Bella,algo me decía que estuviese tranquilo,que la verdadera Bella,estaba allí,en aquellos profundos ojos color chocolate y que no desesperara.

Bebí demasiado,lo sé.Pero es que los celos de aquellas ultimas horas,no había manera de sobrellevarlos,si me quería hacer pagar,lo de la despedida de solteros,se había colado,pero de todas,todas.

Bailó,con todos mis compañeros de facultad,de trabajo,bebió,brindó con ellos,fumó …dejó que James le quitara la liga…

Estaba ciego de celos,me paré a mirarme en uno de los espejos que Alice había mandado poner estratégicamente por el jardín,estaba hecho un asco,me había quitado el chaqué,ni recordaba donde lo había dejado,el corbatín había desaparecido,la camisa estaba ampliamente abierta,ah!...mi pelo era lo único que seguía en su lugar y como siempre,despeinado.

Unas manos rodearon mi cintura,por la parte de atrás,perdido y aturdido como estaba,me dí la vuelta girando sobre mi mismo,como un gilipollas,sin lograr ver quien era,miré las manos y ví la alianza gemela a la mia.

-Bella…

Me soltó y se posicionó delante mio,con las piernas levemente separadas y devorándome.

-Vamos a brindar,anda,ven…-me empujaba hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Alice,Jasper,Emmet y Rosalie.

-¿Ya te has cansado de bailar?.-logré articular las palabras adecuadas,dado el pedo monumental que llevaba encima.

-No.-dijo muy cerca de mis labios.-Ahora quiero bailar contigo,,ven,maridito mio.-esas fueron las palabras mágicas,para que de mis labios se escapara una breve carcajada y la siguiera al fin del mundo,si eso se proponía.

Al llegar a la mesa me dieron una copa y la llenaron de champange.

-Brindemos,por vosotros.-dijo Alice

-Si! Y porque pronto la familia se haga más grande.-farfulló Emmet,también iba colocado.

-Si,un niño a la familia..seria maravilloso.-dijo somnolienta,Rosalie.

El ruido de algo que caia,nos hizo mirar hacia donde estaba,Bella,se le había caído la copa y parecía nerviosa,intentó limpiarse el champange que había quedado entre sus manos y una débil sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-Ya sabeis,lo patosa que soy.-dijo con la mirada baja.

Esa era mi Bella,allí estaba,quería que se quedara y tenia que aprovechar ese momento,dej é la copa en la mesa y me disculpé,la noche era nuestra.

BELLA POV

Aquello me sobrepasaba,el asqueroso de James no me había quitado las manos de encima ni un momento, me había quitado la liga,pretendía quitármela con los dientes,el muy cerdo, todo caso,eso tenia que hacerlo Edward,no él.

estaba haciendo pagar,pero bien,de vez en cuando lo miraba , me decía a mi misma que estaba haciendo lo correcto,aunque su cara era un poema.A leguas se veía que estaba furioso,aunque lo controlaba de maravilla.

Estaba asqueada,quería estar con Edward,cuando fuí a por él,me recibió como si tal cosa .Fué cuando los chicos,dijeron lo de el niño,cuando me vine abajo.

Edward me miró y sus ojos de color esmeralda,oscurecidos por el alcohol ,me prometieron sacarme de allí con sólo una mirada.

Le cuchicheó algo a Alice y ella asintió,me cogió de la cintura y se despidió en voz alta.

-Señores!,señores!,nosotros nos vamos a descansar,festejen hasta la hora que quieran,a nuestra salud.-me miró pícaro y levantó ligeramente un lado de su sensual boca.

Muchos de los invitados,silbaron y dijeron alguna que otra cosa,fuera de tono,no lo tomé en cuenta,dado la ingesta de alcohol que llevábamos todos encima,no era la ocasión.

Al entrar en la casa Edward me hizo que parara antes de subir las escaleras que llevaban a nuestra habitación,sus ojos sin perder contacto visual con los mios en ningún momento,se pasearon golosos por todas las partes de mi cuerpo repente,ví como se inclinaba y se quedaba con una de las rodillas hincada en el suelo,puso las manos en mis tobillos y fue paseando sus palmas hacia arriba,hasta llegar a mi cintura,me cogió con una habilidad sobrehumana y me cargó como si fuera una muñeca escaleras hipnotizada,no sé como lo hizo,pero logro abrir la puerta de una patada y volver a cerrarla,antes de dejarme en el suelo.

-Sra,Cullen,con su permiso voy a darme una ducha,la verdad,la necesito ¿Ud no?

¿A que venia ese tonito,ahora?

-Si…yo también.- lo miré cabizbaja y antes de que me diera cuenta ya se estaba quitando la ropa,fue un momento y un dios heleno,se encaminaba hacia la puerta del lavabo,como su madre lo echó al mundo.

Miré hacia todos lados,buscando mi bolso,recién recordé los dos regalitos que me hicieron las chicas,el dia de la despedida de soltera,los escondí bajo el vestido y esperé que saliese Edward.

No tuve que esperar mucho,cuando el ruido de la puerta me hizo volverme,estaba sentada en la cama,dándole la espalda,el muy sinveguenza,no llevaba nada puesto y su virilidad majestuosamente relajada,me hizo ruborizarme mas de lo que tenia planeado.

Me levanté y me metí en el lavabo,necesitaba deshinivirme¿Dónde estaba la Bella que le había dicho que iba a gritar de placer,aquella noche?

Me miré en el espejo y me quité el vestido, debajo de él ,no había prácticamente nada,salvo unas braguitas minúsculas que tiré con asco a la basura.

Desenvolvi,el primer paquete de las chicas y me tapé la boca para reprimir una carcajada.

Era el salto de cama,Con menos tela que había visto en mi vida,negro,de blonda y con agujeros sin tela,en los sitios más estratégicos.

Deje que la ducha me relajara los musculos y me lavé con el agua,bien caliente,como me gustaba,tarde bastante tiempo,con el temor de que Edward se cansara y entrara a ver que estaba haciendo. Termine y,me puse aquello,la verdad,es que tenia mas aspecto de furcia con el vestido que llevaba para la boda que con el salto de cama.

No tenia valor de abrir la puerta,mi corazón latia,desenbocado.

Despues de estar varios minutos intentando relajarme oí la puerta de la habitación.

¿se había cansado y me había dejado allí?

Abrí la puerta lentamente y no ví a nadie,fui rápidamente al armario de los licores y me empiné una botellita de ron,de espaldas a la puerta,oí como nuevamente daba un portazo¡mierda!Al volverme,escondí la botellita detrás mio y encaré a mi marido .

-Dios mio..Bella.-un jadeo ronco hizo que mi centro se colmara de liquido para recibir,todo lo que Edward,quisiera darme esta noche.

NO ME MATEN!mañana mas,se lo prometo,de verdad de la buena,ejjejejjeejejeje díganme que les pareció ok? Un beso a todas,alertas,favoritos,todas,aunque me vuelvo loca con sus comentarios,es lo que más agradezco,de beso enorme,se las quiere un monton !

SISTERCULLEN.


	25. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26

BELLA POV

-Dios mio…Bella.-Un jadeo ronco,hizo que mi centro se colmara de liquido,para recibir todo lo que Edward,quisiera darme esa noche,se acercó sigilosamente,sin quitar la vista ni un momento de la lencería que llevaba puesta,me rozó el hombro con sus dedos largos y un jadeo involuntario salió de mis labios,nos miramos y en menos de una fracción de segundo,estaba saciándose de mis labios con manos aferradas ahora a mi cintura,eran abrasantes,tenia un calor que comenzaba en mi pelvis y se esparcía rápidamente hacia todo mi cuerpo,sintiendo una féroz hambre por él,jugando con nuestras lenguas de una manera provocadora,atrapándolas con nuestras bocas,en una encarnizada lucha de placer.

Me sentí mareada y me aparté de la dicha de sus locos besos y me acarició la cara,como si sus manos fueran plumas y al rozarme,sentia un cosquilleo de placer infinito,sin darme cuenta si quiera,noté que algo perturbaba que diera un paso hacia él,miré hacia abajo y sentí en mi sus dedos prodigiosos me había quitado la lencería y no me había dado cuenta,lo miré interrogante y alzó las cejas muy pagado de sí mismo.

-Así,es mejor Bella.-logró decir entre cortadamente,mientras sus manos aprisionaban mis pechos y su boca se volvia a fundir con la suya,me llevó a la cama,despacio y acariciándome toda,sin dejar sitio alguno sin explorar.

Su masculinidad,toda hinchada,palpitaba en mi vientre,cuando me recostó en el mullido colchón besos,jadeantes sobre mi piel,hicieron un camino desde mi cuello hasta mis pechos donde lamió y mosdisqueó mis aureolas,sin cansancio,llegó al ombligo y yo quería más,le sujeté la cabeza pidiéndole que bajara más…La sensación de sus labios en mi sexo,era algo que no había olvidado con facilidad;El ,me miró con la respiración entrecortada y me sonrió,de aquella manera suya,que hacia que se me mojaran las braguitas ipsofacto,debió notarlo,porque,comenzó a dar pequeños besos,como aleteos de mariposa alrededor de mi sexo,¡maldito! Su lengua a duras penas rozaba mi piel,haciéndome sufrir y levantaba las caderas pidiéndole a gritos que engullera mi clítoris,una risa ronca y breve surgió de aquellos majestuosos labios y comenzó una lucha sin cuartel por hacer que llegara a la cima,su lengua ladina,comenzó a preparar mi clítoris con su punta con pequeñas y rápidas lamidas que hacían que no pudiese parar de moverme,acompañándolo en ese delicioso vaivén ,paraba y me besaba,me besaba con tal pasión y dulzura que me daban ganas de llorar,volvia a bajar inquieto y succionaba y mosdisqueaba suavemente mi botoncito,lleno de EL liquido de mi placer,no podía más,estaba en el limite…y me corrí.Me fui con tanta fuerza que tuve que apartarle la cabeza de mi sexo,para que dejara de succionar,me dolia pero a la vez era increíblemente placentero…Cuando me miró desde aquella perpectiva,se me presentó la imagen de aquel sueño,tiempo atrás y me quedé muy quieta mirándolo,con los ojos vidiriosos de placer y mi centro,preparado para recibirlo plenamente.

EDWARD POV

Me sentía libre,la tenia a ella y era mia,la iba a hacer mia,sin cuartel aquella noche,pero debía serenarme,el monstruo que había en mi ya,la habría desvirgado sin miramientos,dada la calentura que llevaba encima.

Su olor a mujer,despertaba instintos dormidos en mi,de animal…y yo no podía ser un animal,con la persona,que más amaba en este mundo;a ella,Isabella Cullen Swan,la que había sido mi madrastra,la que juré que odiaría con una fuerza,que sólo era comparable al amor que sentía por ella.

Mis ojos plasmados en los suyos,le decían todo lo que sentía,su pelo revuelto y esparcido por la cama,le daban un aire de Diosa que me quitaba la respiración .Me incliné hacia ella y le susurré.

-Ya estas lista amor,ahora,relájate y disfruta.-No le dí tregua y metí un dedo en su cavidad,encharcada de deseo;bufé,aquello era demasido,era una caricia…metí el otro y los moví,lentamente,buscando el tan preciado punto g,ella también se movia y mi falo,desquiciado,soltaba dos perlas de semilla,acumuladas de tanta locura,bendita,locura.

Sus jadeos y movimientos,me dijeron que estaba a punto de volver a correrse y entonces saqué mis dedos y los sustituí por mi verga…y la penetré,de una estocada.

Me quedé parado,dentro de ella,con un miedo atroz a hacerle daño,pude notar al hacer un pequeño momiviento de vaivén,una mueca de sufrimiento en su rostro,pero a la vez me sonrió y me animó a seguir,dándome un beso acalorado en los labios,cerré fuertemente los ojos y comencé a bombear,lenta,pero profundamente y creí enloquecer,eramos como las piezas de un puzle,estábamos hechos el uno para el otro,encajábamos a la perfeccion.

Fue una lucha sin cuartel,aquella primera vez de Bella,parecía la mia propia,con cada embestida,un gemido ronco,salía de mi garganta,liberando de alguna manera la energía de tanto placer, ella por su parte,compartia conmigo densos jadeos donde en la mayor parte de ellos me nombraba y hacia que me pusiera mas cachondo y casi me corriera.

Cuando la tuve encima mio,viéndola con todo su esplandor,le dije entre jadeos y gruñidos que cuando estuviese a punto de correrse que me lo dijera,la embestía con rapidez y un débil "Edward,me voy,me voy,arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" hizo que yo también me corriera dentro de ella,sin pensar en en el placer tan enorme que habíamos consumado,yo también grité su nombre,esa y muchas veces más aquella comenzó a entrar luz por la ventana del dormitorio,decidí,que era hora de descansar,ella se había quedado semidormida en mi pecho,jugando con el escaso bello que tenia,yo la miraba risueño.

-¿Qué te parece si dormimos un rato…hum?.-le dije,apartándole el pelo de la cara.

Ella inclinó la cara hacia mi y me sonrió débilmente.

-jejejeje,si…¿ya esta bien por hoy no?.-No la dejé terminar,le di la vuelta y me puse encima de ella y comencé a jugar con mis dientes en su ardiente pezón.

-No,quiero parar,mmmm..Bella,Dios,me vuelves loco,mira…mira como me tienes otra vez…-le dije mosdisqueandole el pezón.

Ella,se lamia los labios,tensa, y me tiraba del cabello,dándome pie a que siguiera.

-Pues no pares….-me susurró.-Una risa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro y conseguí hacerla mia,una vez mas aquella inolvidable noche,ahora era mi mujer,era mia y de nadie más.

BELLA POV

Mi cuerpo entumecido se despertó con un peso que aprisionaba mi pecho,estaba molida,la noche había sido larga e intensa.

Edward estaba recostado con su nariz pegada a mi pezón,me hacia cosquillas cada vez que respiraba,me moví para levantarme,necesitaba darme una ducha, pero no pude resistir la tentación de acariciarle el pómulo y sus labios al moverme,lo amaba.

Aquella noche,me había sentido tan mujer,que me dolia,sus caricias y sus besos entregados,me habían hecho alcanzar tal grado de felicidad,que me daba miedo olvidarme de mi plan,anoche lo olvidé.Me entregué en cuerpo y alma al hombre que se rendía ante mi,postrado en mi corazón,cuando mi corazón era suyo.

Intenté apartarlo,muy suavemente de mi,pero el muy condenado debía de llevar ya,un rato despierto,porque se levantó y me capturó entre sus dos brazos dejándome nuevamente totalmente expuesta ante él.

-Me gusta cuando me tocas.-me dijo arrullándome y besándome la coronilla.

-¿Desde cuando estas despierto,Edward?.- le pregunté sonriente.

-Hace bastante…digamos que lo suficiente,mmmmmmm ..Bella,¿Qué hora es?.- dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro,buscando sin duda un reloj.

-Pues no sé…pero debe ser tarde…muy tarde.-Nos miramos a los ojos,cómplices y soltamos estrepitosas carcajadas a dúo.

Él de repente,se puso serio y así,tal y como estaba,encima mio,me cogió la cabeza entre sus manos y me besó la frente.

-Te amo,Bella,he estado…

-No….

-Déjame…por favor….He estado perdido sin ti,ahora ,estoy completo,Bella,te amo,te amo,tanto que creo enloquecer si te pierdo.

Me miraba tan intensamente a los ojos que yo también me perdí.

BUENO CHICAS,POR HOY YA ESTA BIEN,NO ESCRIBIRÉ NUEVO CAPI,HASTA EL DOMINGO,MAÑANA DIA FAMILIAR,YA SABEN,DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO,LAS QUIERO MUCHO.


	26. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 27

La historia,es mia y los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer,yo sólo juego y sueño con ellos,para disfrutar.

BELLA POV

Era tan increíblemente dichosa que me daba miedo,todo mi plan parecía haberse ido al traste.¿Porque era tan débil? Sus palabras de amor me habían ablandado tanto el corazón que era una completa desconocida en 24 horas.

Sus miradas y sus caricias prolongadas en todo momento,me hacían suspirar de amor y deseo por cada poro de mi piel.Añoraba su contacto en todo momento,lo necesitaba en mi,como si formara parte de mi cuerpo,de una manera irracional,estaba locamente enamorada de mi marido,el hombre que suponía que iba a dejar libre en un año,ahora el simple pensamiento de ese acto,hacia que mi cuerpo se sacudiera de dolor.

-Nena…-era él,subidos en su volvo,después de haber hecho las maletas,me llevaba a un lugar que tenia completamente en secreto,me acariciaba la cara mientras con la otra conducía velozmente,dejando atrás la casa adorada de la playa,mi casa.

-mmmm.-le dije,ronroneado como una gatita.

Sonrió ,de aquella manera que me dejaba sin aliento y me besó la frente,sintiendo la humedad de sus labios en mi.

-Veras que sorpresa….. sé que tú no eres de grandes lujos,Bella,te gustará…aquí es donde me traia mi padre ,quiero que lo conozcas,tienes incluso más derecho de yo..de conocerlo.-soltó la mano de mi cara,dando un volantazo.

-Edward,tienes que estar con los ojos fijos en la carretera,no en mi.- le dije tímidamente.

El viaje se hizo increíblemente placentero,llegamos a un lugar apartado completamente de la civilización y allí cogimos todo el equipaje y subimos una pequeña colina,donde se avistaba una cabaña,pequeña.

-¿Vamos allí,Edward?

-Sí,pequeña,tiene de todo…será nuestro nido de amor.

Me dio un beso,de aquellos largos y profundos que eran un preludio de lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

No tardamos mucho en abrir la puerta,soltó las maletas en el descansillo , me cogió en volandas,cerró la puerta con el pie y me devoró la boca.

-Bella..si supieras,el efecto que produces en mi…-su voz jadeante y ronca,hizo que me consumiera en deseo por él.

Mi fuego interior me consumía,había demasiada ropa que nos separaba y de un desgarron mandé a tomar por saco todos los botones de su camisa,haciendo que se esparcieran por todo el suelo de la pequeña cabaña.Ël,se rió sensualmente y me dio pie,a que siguiera desnudándolo,con aquella pasión que para mi,era totalmente nueva, le bajé el pantalón de mezclilla,ví lo excitado que estaba y de mi boca salió un suspiro sofocado por sus labios y los dientes de él,me mordía y me besaba,tan dulcemente que creía estar en otro mundo.

Su cuerpo desnudo ya,se rozaba con el mio,provisto de tanta ropa que me daba angustia,me la quité, desquicidada,lo necesitaba, sus besos en mi cuello eran una tortura,ante los acontecimientos que sabia que sucederían minutos después.

Hacer el amor con Edward,era una experiencia mistica,lo sentía tanto y me daba tanto placer,que creía volverme loca,pero en esos momentos era yo la que quería dárselo todo a él.

Queria que se consumiera como yo en ese deseo tan profundo,que me rogara que lo hiciese mio,porque yo lo sentía tan mio como él podía sentir que yo era suya.

Ya desnuda totalmente,me miró de arriba abajo,con los ojos turbios de deseo y me condujo de la mano hacia una puerta,donde al abrirla,había una pequeña habitación que parecia la de un adolescente,toda de posters y banderitas de las distintas universidades de los Estados Unidos,pero yo no estaba para fijarme en aquella nimiedades,quería enforcarme en él, darle todo lo que pudiese y mas.

Lo lancé a la cama,que era un poco más pequeña que una de matrimonio y comencé a sucionarle los pezones de su atlético y perfecto abdomen…era un dios y yo una insiginificante mortal,que ahondaba con mi lengua en su cuerpo.él con suspiros y jadeos hacían que mi centro ardiera de una manera tal,que notaba como mis fluidos se prolongaban por mis muslos y los rozaba para no sentir la vergüenza de que mi ángel se diera cuenta.

-Vida…..-su boca sólo pudo articular eso,no lo dejaba,buscaba darle todo tipo de placeres,placeres nuevos, para mi hombre sabio.

Ahondé en su pelvis y con lentas lamidas,bajé hasta sus testículos succionando su bolsa y manejando rítmicamente su magnifico falo,rug ía,como un león y se movia inquieto,me miraba asombrado y desquiciado de tanto ardor,sin previo aviso le devoré su hermoso falo y moví mi lengua alrededor,dándole pequeñas caricias con ella.

Lo sentí estremecerse y estirarse por completo,había llegado la hora de su liberación,quiso apartarme,para no tragarme su semilla,pero le fue imposible y me bebí su liquido de amor,no le quité la vista de encima ni un segundo,no quería perderme nada de él,era maravilloso tenerlo postrado así ante mi,frágil,expuesto ,en ese momento podía hacerle cualquier cosa.

Trepé hacia su rostro perfecto y se lo inundé de besos.

-Te quiero.-le dije sin pensar

Nos quedamos unos momentos mirándonos y como pillada infraganti ante un robo,quise salir huyendo,pero él me agarró fuertemente de las caderas y posicionó encima de él.

-No huyas,mi vida..no huyas de lo que sientes.- me acarició el pelo,mientras sin ayudarse de su mano me penetró lenta y dulcemente.

Amor,era aquello,no había otra manera de describirlo,se levantó dejando su trasero sentado el la cama y me acopló mejor,ambos sentados en la cama y entrelazados por nuestras caderas,gemíamos al unísono,él llevaba el ritmo de una manera calmada pero profunda,que hizo que volara en mi primer orgasmo,su vista en mi cara era la mas dulce caricia hecha nunca por nadie, dio la vuelta y de espaldas me penetró, mientras jugaba con mi clítoris,me susurraba palabras que no entendía, en mi oído y lo lamia y mordía indiscriminadamente,era una bendita locura,lo sentí duro,durísimo y el placer fue máximo,nos corrimos los dos a la vez en un concierto de jadeos y susurros de promesas.

EDWARD POV

Amar y amor,nunca antes conocido y ahora bendecido por él,mi mujer,mi niña,mi diosa,mi ninfa,mi compañera…

Estaba loco por ella,cada segundo era un acrecentar de mis emociones,no tenia ganas de comer ni de beber,nada mas que de ella, era una puta locura.

Quise llevarla a la cabaña,porque no quería a Jessica cerca de nosotros, mientras estuvieramos de luna de miel,ya nos quedaban escasos días de vacaciones y quería disfrutar de mi mujer al máximo.

Pero aquello era un problema que tenia que buscarle solución,tendría que hablar con Paul y que se fueran a trabajar a la casa grande,ayudando a Aya.

Pero ahora no quería pensar en aquello,solo quería pensar en mis sentidos y lo que me hacia con ellos Bella.

Nos pasábamos todos los días metidos en la habitación,no hicimos la cama ni un solo dia.

Compramos comida preparada un dia,que Bella no se encontraba muy bien y nos alimentamos la mayoría de los días de comida basura,creo que perdimos varios kilos los dos.

Pero la triste realidad es que teníamos que volver a la casa de la playa,yo a mi trabajo y Bella …No me había parado a pensar que haría Bella,tenia bien seguro que no la dejaría volver a trabajar en la librería de Leah Black ¿pero quien era yo para negarle algo?

Aquella tarde después de haber hecho el amor en la ducha por enésima vez,salimos de la cabaña,algo cansados y directos a nuesto hogar.

Al llegar allí,no tardaron mucho en llegar los problemas,mas bien me esperaban, en la entrada de la casa.

-Sr, venidos…esto señor cuando desenpaque puedo hablar con ud?.-Paul siempre servicial y atento,me hizo alertarme.

-Claro,Paul.¿Todo bien?.-le pregunté algo mosqueado.

-S…si señor.-él bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

-Bien,en un par de horas,le espero en mi despacho.

-Muy bien señor.

-Llevesé las maletas,si no es molestia.

-Por supuesto que no,señor.

Cogió las maletas y las llevó a nuestra habitación,meditabundo.

-¿Qué crees que pasa,Edward?.-me dijo Bella recargándose en mi pecho con su mano.

-No tengo,ni idea,pero no me preocupa…ven.-la cogí de la mano y la llevé hasta la cocina.-Le diré a Jessica que nos prepare algo de comer,de verdad,jejejeejeej.

Su mano caliente,producía un efeto balsámico en mi piel.

Al llegar a la cocina,no vimos a nadie,gritamos su nombre un par de veces y pensamos que estaría en cualquier otra parte de la casa y nos dispusimos ambos a prepararnos la comida.

Jugamos con las papilas gustativas a probar sabores de los alimentos,del uno en la boca del otro,no habia mas preciado manjar que los labios de mi esposa.

Comimos en la cocina,uno de frente al otro , mirándonos sin parar…ya casi unos habíamos saciado el hambre,pero debiamos saciarnos de otra que era muy diferente..una guerra de fluidos,ardiente y feroz.

La levanté de la silla y me la llevé escaleras arriba sin pronunciar ninguna,allí en la habitación,nos envolvimos de nosotros mismos e hicimos el amor sin poder llegar siquiera a nuestro lecho.

Miré el reloj,de pulsera inquieto,Paul seguro que ya me esperaba,dejé a Bella descansar,dándole un beso en la frente de rosa que tenia y me puse unos pantalones livianos de lino y una camisa,ambos blancos.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi despacho,ya estaba en la puerta.

-Entra,Paul,toma asiento-le dije algo incomodo

-Si,señor.-se sentó rigido y con la vista clavada,en algún lugar de encima de mi hombro.

-Bueno,¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme,hombre? ¿Tan urgente es Paul?.-pregunté con una chispa de humor en mis ojos.

-Si, es urgente,señor.-se retorcía las manos inquieto.-Se trata de mi hija…ya sabe, Jessica y de mi nieto.

El corazón me palpitó en los oídos.

-¿Su nieto?...no tenia ni idea que tenia alguno,Paul… pregunté tragando saliva.

-Sí,bueno,ya tiene un tiempo…Ella no quiere decirme quien es el padre,pero ahora que esta enfermo..necesito saber y…

-Déjemosnos de rodeos Paul,¿Qué ha venido a pedirme?.-le dijé serio y autoritario.

-Señor,su difunto padre o usted,son el padre de mi nieto y necesitamos una prueba de sangre, que lo atestigue…Tiene una extraña enfermedad coronaria.

"Mierda".-pensé.

HOLA CHICAS! BUENO,AQUÍ OTRO CAPI,UN BESO A TODAS 0K?QUE ESTO NO SERIA NADA,SIN USTEDES,ESO SI,DEJADME ALGUN RR QUE ME DA EMPUJE,PARA ESCRIBIR MAS CAPITULOS DE ESTE FIC…LO DICHO UN BESAZO A TODAS Y UN ABRAZO INMMMMENNNSSSOOO!


	27. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 28

La historia es mia y sólo mía,los personajes por el contrario,no me pertenecen,dejo por sabido de qué mente fueron paridos,Un beso a todas y cariñitos….

EDWARD POV

Me dolia la cabeza,más bien me iba reventar,de un momento a otro,despues de hablar con Paul,me quedaron claras un par de cosas .

Primera,que tenia clarísimo que aquel crio,era mio,yo y sólo yo,podría haber pasado a sus genes la información genética de la enfermedad de mi madre.

Y segundo…tenia que hablar con Bella.

Eso sin pensar en los laboratorios..tenia que encontrar otros laboratorios privados que me compraran la patente,ya lo tenia todo listo,sólo me hacia falta una última prueba,con un enfermo terminal,si eso salía como creía,la enfermedad de mi hermana y mi hipotético hijo,era historia,mandaria al diablo a tio Cayo y sus manipulaciones.

Pero,antes de todo eso tenia que hacerme la prueba de paternidad,Jessica estaba en Forks con su hijo y yo tenia que salir de allí lo antes posible para poder ir resolviendo problemas…Nunca me dijo,nada,el niño ya tenia 2 años y estaba afrontando sola,la enfermedad…la infravaloré.Si hubiera querido joderme,lo hubiera hecho,nunca me hubiera enterado,si no hubiese padecido la enfermedad de mamá.

Me revolví el cabello nervioso y bufé.

Entré en la habitación donde se hallaba Bella y la encontré delciosamente vestida,lista para salir.

Me acerqué a ella y le dí un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Y esto,amor?.-le dije cogiéndole la mano y haciéndola girar.

-Me ha llamado Alice,vamos de compras..dice que me tiene que contar algo….jejeej,creo que Jasper,le ha pedido salir.- me dijo acercándose lentamente a mis labios.

-Yo también salgo…tengo que hacer unos cuantos recados.-le dije sin mirarla.

-Te espero para cenar…quiero hacer algo especial esta noche,me gusta sentirme útil,no me parece,que Jessica y Paul,nos hagan todo…yo no estoy acostumbrada a eso Edward,entiéndeme.-hizo un mohín con sus labios y me fue imposible, no darle un pequeño mordiosquito con mis dientes.

-Mmmm…Edward.-ronroneó.

-¡Me vuelves,loco,Bella,!¡No sabes el efecto que produces en mi!...no me tientes,bruja,tengo que salir ahora mismo.-le dije cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos.

-Te espero luego,maridito.-y se rió mientras,cogía un pequeño bolsito y se lo colgaba.

La miraba embelesado,con la tentación de alcanzarla y hacerle el amor sin la piedad lacerante de la pasión,pero no podía ser,tenia demasiados problemas que afrontar y tenia que dejar marchar uno,para poder remediar otro,en esos momentos.

Cogí el portátil,donde tenia toda la información de la carencia coronaria de mamá y me dirigí hacia Port Angels,en el hospital Tullingan donde,tenia un colega,me puse en contacto con él.

Se llamaba Ripley Myers,era el director de pediatría del hospital,no dudé un segundo en darle el nombre y el apellido de la madrey supo rápidamente el nombre del pequeño,Samuel Stanley. Me dio un vuelco el corazón aceleré como un loco,mientras Myers,me daba información sobre la cardiopatía... la misma que la de mamá y Alice, ¿Pero como se le había presentado a tan corta edad? Debia de haber pasado algo importante,en la salud del niño para que se le revelara tan prematuramente.

Tambien llamé a James,él trabajaba conmigo en la laboratorio,de mi tio Cayo y aunque era un cabrón sin escrupulos,le conté parte del problema y se dispuso a ayudarme,dándome las referencias de la patente,la última prueba estaba hecha habia sido un éxito,sin parangón,sin precedentes.

Todo esto, en el escaso trayecto, que separaba Forks de Port Angels, solo me quedaba,que James hiciera todo lo posible por vender la patente a Akmetic,una empresa farmacéutica.

Yo podía hacer falcilmente la formula magistral,pero ésta era certera si estaba todavía aletargada la grave enfermedad,no era el caso de Samuel…ya era tarde

Entré al despacho de Myers como un loco y le pedí ver al niño inmediatamente.

-Cullen.-me ofreció la mano,con una expresión fría y distante.

-Myers,llevame con él,por favor…

El colega,asintió y me llevó a la planta de pediatría y allí en una pequeña habitación estaba Jessica,acurrucada en un rincón al lado de una pequeña camita,donde se vislumbraba el cuerpecillo inerte de un niño.

Al verme,abrió los ojos como platos,se tapó la cara avegonzada y rompió a llorar.

-No…Jess,tranquila,Edward ha venido a ayudarnos.-le dijo Rypley,acariciándole la cabeza,grasienta.

Los miré a ambos,entrecerrando los ojos,entre ellos había algo más que una simple relaccion doctor y madre del paciente.

Me acerqué a la cama del niño y le giré la cara,para exponer sus facciones hacia mi,tenia mi cabello y él óvalo de la cara,gemí para mis adentros.

¿Qué castigo divino era este?

Le acaricié la cara,deleitándome de la suavidad de su piel.

Era un bebé,de 2 años,escasos. Y su vida pendía de un hilo.

Myers,estaba alertado del vinculo familiar que me ataba al pequeño y me hizo la prueba de paternidad al salir del habitáculo donde estaban el niño y su madre.

Los cariotipos concordaban en un 80% con los mios,no había duda ninguna,era mi hijo.

Tenia que asumir que mi lugar estaba aquí.Con Samuel.

Bella,podía perfectamente no enterarse nunca de esto,sabia que era un cobarde,pero me daba tanto pánico su reacción ¿Qué culpa tenia yo? Me acaba de enterar de mi paternidad,era aquello un delito?

Desheché la idea de decírselo a Bella automáticamente,pasaria con Samuel y Jessica el tiempo pertinente,Samuel estaba condenado,me lo dijo Ripley,su vida se extinguía cada hora que pasaba y nadie podía hacer nada por remediarlo,estaba demasiado débil,para una operación y ésta no daba altas probabilidades que fuera viable.

Dispuse mis cosas y renté una habitación en Port Angels,aquella noche.

Antes de meterme en la ducha,saqué el móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón y lo encendí.Lo había apagado al entrar al hospital.

Tenia dos llamadas de Alice y tres de Emmet,la última hacia escasos minutos.

-¿Edward?.-me contesto Rosalie alterada

-¿Qué pasa?.-pregunté nervioso.

-¿Dónde estas?maldita sea.- y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

-Rosalie,Emmet,Alice.¿estan bien?.-pregunté con los nervios de punta.

Se hizo un silencio en la línea telefónica y la voz dura y energica de Rosalie,me sumergió en la mas honda de mis pesadillas.

-Es Bella,cabronazo,es ella…..¿que mierda es esa que tienes un hijo?

No supe que contestarle.

-Dime que no es verdad,Edward.-rogó Rosalie,con la voz ronca por las lágrimas

-Que ha pasado Rosalie.-me senté encima de la rechinante cama de la habitación,fustrado y con el corazón en un hito.

-Dime tú,si es cierto lo del niño.Y dime si habías decidido no decírselo a Bella.

.¿pero como diablos?

-Dimelo,por favor,Edward sé honesto por una vez en tu vida.

-Sí…es cierto.

-Maldito hijo de perra…-oí como tragaba,saliva,estaba realmente alterada.-Te ha dejado ¿sabes? Se ha cansado de ti de mi,de Emmet,de todos,se ha cansado de no tenerle la suficiente confianza como para contarle algo así.Ella cree que todos lo sabíamos,maldito…Cuando salió de compras con Alice,fueron a buscarte a los laboratorios de tu tio Cayo y allí se encontraron con James.Él les dijo que le felicitaran y que te lo hicieran saber,que tenias el mobil apagado y no te lo podía hacer saber,le habia vendido la patente general a Akemic.

Bella le dijo que le diera todo el material que,quería darte una sorpresa.

Le preguntó a James si sabia de tu paradero y él efectivamente,sabia todo lo que tú le habías contado y él se lo vomitó.

Mi respiración agitada rompió en un sollozo sordo.

-Fue a buscarte al hospital y allí se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a Jessica a la salida .

-Le contó todo.

-Todo.

-Dice que Jessica,realmente le ha abierto los contigo,con nosotros,"vosotros los Cullen sois el peor mis castigos"Le oimos decir,Edward,le has dado un golpe mortal,Edward,maldijo a tu padre y en la hora que se interpuso en su camino…..No sabemos donde ha ido y lo peor..ha sido en las circunstacias que se ha marchado,Edward,estaba tan desorientada y fulminada…La has perdido Edward….Hemos llamado a Leah y a Jacob..él jura que te matará,no saben nada,se la ha comido la tierra.

Tiré el celular al suelo y rompí a llorar como un poseso.

BUENO CHICAS AQUÍ OTRO CAPI,POR FAVOR ALGUN RR….LAS QUIERO MUAKKK!


	28. Chapter 29

CAPITULO 29

BELLA POV

Tomé el primer autobús hacia ninguna parte,quería perderme físicamente,como lo estaba interiormente.

Mi alma, aullaba de dolor,las piernas aún me temblaban,después de haber hablado con Jessica.

Sus palabras,martilleaban en mi cabeza…las quería arrancar como la familia Cullen al completo..

La imagen de Jessica a la salida de aquella clínica,se me había quedado grabada a fuego,era una madre rota por el dolor,iba a perder a su hijo…al hijo de Edward, ¡Maldito!¿Como podía ser él padre,cuando había tantos hombres responsables en el mundo deseándolo y no podían serlo? Era muy injusto y también mi posición en todo esto.

"Edward ha venido,me dijo,a hacerse la prueba de paternidad y a ver a nuestro hijo….."

"¿No te lo ha dicho… si él ya lo sabia,desde que nació…nunca se lo oculté…"

"Tuvimos relaciones,poco antes de que usted viniese a la casa de la playa…"

"Le doy un consejo…alejese de él…es inmaduro y cuando se canse de usted,la dejará como me dejó,cuando se cansó de mi…."

"Siempre le ha dado morbo,usted,como esposa de su padre..siempre me lo dijo…."

"No,no en ningún momento,pensaba decirle nada,esto es cosa de la familia y usted todavía no es bien recibida en ella..siempre será una forastera..la madrastra….Toda la familia sabe de la existencia del niño…están locos con él…"

Me derrubé y me dio un ataque de nervios,Alice llegó a mi lado sin entender nada y mirando a Jessica de manera inquisidora…allí acabó todo.

Cuando llamó Rosalie a mi celular,le dije todo lo que me vino a la cabeza,la verdad,lo que sentía en mi roto corazón ,me habían defraudado todos tanto,pero sobre todo él…mi amor,el hombre por el que,cada vez que suspiraba se me partia el corazón,malditos,malditos, todos.

Maldito el amor,yo y mi vida.

Adios Edward Cullen,adiós familia Cullen.

EDWARD POV

Habian pasado semanas desde la desaparición de Bella,respirar era una autentica tortura,habia puesto en venta la casa de la playa,no quiero vivir en el espacio donde he sido tan feliz,cuando mi felicidad,ya no esta.

Habia contratado a los mejores detectives del país,para que dieran con ella ,pero hasta el momento había sido del todo imposible..Estaba desaparecida.

Paul se había venido conmigo a la casa grande de Forks y Jessica se había marchado a vivir con el doctor Myers,por lo que él me comentó,fue un flechazo,amor a primera vista,la verdad, es que lo comprendí, también yo sentí lo mismo por mi mujer,le dí la enhorabuena y dejé marchar a Samuel con Jessica.Sí….la medicina y grandes cuidados en el hospital,habían hecho que ,mi hijo saliese con vida,de esta,tendria que tomar el fármaco de por vida,pero ese era el menor de los problemas.Él ,estaba vivo y yo podría disfrutar y darle todo mi amor.

Un abogado dictaminó los días que podía ir a visistarlo,mientras que el niño fuese menor de tres años,una vez superase esta edad,lo tendría por breves lapsos de tiempo:fines de semana y vacaciones,tenia que comenzar a hacerse a mi,era mi hijo.

La búsqueda de ella,era mi prioridad,pero gracias a Samuel,la vida para mi,no había tomado un caliz,completamente negro.

Mi tio Cayo,me ha retirado la palabra de por vida,le robé,la patente,descubierta por mi padre,pero ya se sabe,quien roba a un ladron….

No podía hacer nada…todo lo tenia en manos de mis abogados, era un conflicto,ganado.

Tanya me rondaba de nuevo, como la araña a la mosca,tendiendome trampas,en las cuales,yo no caia.

Mi trabajo en la clínica de familia de Forks,fue como un bálsamo para mis heridas….jejeje…heridas,si,Jake,jejjejeje….

Aún tenia el ojo con un enorme hematoma.

Una tarde al salir de la clínica,me estuvo esperando,pacientemente... lo ví,ya sabia lo que me esperaba,se lanzó hasta mi,todo lo grande que era.Y Jacob Black,es muy grande…no me defendí,ni siquiera lo intenté,me dejé patear las costillas,la cara,el trasero.Y luego se marchó con los ojos enevenenados de odio.

Yo también me odiaba a mi mismo,tanto que si no hubiera sido por mi familia y por Samuel,no lo hubiera resistido.

Así pasaron meses…años…

ROSALIE POV

-Emmet,deja a Samuel y ven aquí…no puedo moverme,con esta panza.¡ayudame!.-le dije intentado moverme de la moqueta,estaba haciendo los preparatorios para el parto,estaba de 8 meses ya,eramos felices,inmensamente felices.

-Samuel,¿me dejas? Tu tia Rosalie,necesita una grua,que la levante.-me asió de la mano y me ayudo a incorporarme.-Nena…si sigues así,vas a ser tú la que me ayude a mi.

-Imbecil..le susurré.

-Tia,Rosalie.¿tarda mucho,papá?.-dijo Samuel,mirando el reloj,preocupado.

-No..cielo…hoy tiene reunión con el personal,ya sabes,tu papá es un hombre muy importante,en el hospital.-le dije acariciando su rubia cabecita.

El niño sonrió,muy a la manera de Edward y le guiñé un ojo,iba a ser un margnifico seductor,como lo fue su padre... lo fue….

Hacia ya cinco años de la desaparición de Bella,él no había cejado en su empeño,hasta hacia unos meses,rendido. Investigadores privados,policía,FBI,no hubo manera.¿Donde diante,se había metido aquella chica? No se la había podido haber tragado la tierra ¿o si?

Todos nos temiamos lo peor,pero nadie se lo habia dicho,creo que él también lo pensaba.

Mantenia una relación de algo mas que amistad con Angela Webber,según lo que me había dicho Emmet,era una chica encantadora,pero nada más,no nos la había presentado…y eso significaba solo una cosa;que no podíamos esperar gran cosa de aquella relaccion.

Alice se había casado con Jasper,jejejejje,Jasper Whitlock,parece mentira,con lo frio y distante que parecía y es todo un semental,mi pequeña duende tiene ya 3 hijos,dos niños y una niña,a la que ha llamado Isabella,aun recuerdo cuando le enseñó a Edward,la pequeña,sus ojos emocionados,después de dos varones,miraron a su pequeña y le dijo "Mira,hija mia,este es tu tio Edward,Hermano ,esta niña es tu sobrina Isabella Whitlock Cullen"  
Mi cuñado,fue el padrino de aquella niña y la tiene colmada de caprichos,según Alice.

Ahora me toca a mi…estoy que voy a reventar y me queda un mes,espero un niño que se llamara Carlisle,como su abuelo,a veces le hablo de Bella y me patea la barriga,como diciendo "te estoy escuchando"

A veces la nombramos,no delante de Edward,le hace demasiado daño.

Ya ha pagado su culpa.

-Papá…Papa!.-miré a Samuel orgullosa,algún dia mi hijo recibiría así a mi mono.

Edward entró con expresión seria y al ver a su hijo,se puso de cuclillas(se agachó) y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Qué hay campeón? No le has dado guerra a los tios ¿No?.-dijo mirándonos a ambos.

-Tienes un hijo,que es como un hombrecito,Edward,yo quiero que Carlisle Jr. sea asi.-dije mirando a Samuel.

-Tengo que hablar con vosotros .-nos dijo,mirando al niño.

-Papá,sé captar una indirecta…me iré al jardín,me encanta jugar con el abuelo.

Nos reimos los tres,aquel niño era un angel,sin alas.

Cuando salió el pequeño, Edward,le dio un sobre con un papel, a Emmet,quien leyó, la cuartilla con interés,alternado miradas con Edward.

-Esta viva…Edward…dijo Emmet emocionado.

Mi corazón dio un brinco,Bella…..

-Sí…yo ya pasé por esa etapa de la misiva. Quiere anular nuestro matrimonio.-dijo jadeando.

-Pero esta viva…¿sabes lo que significa eso? Que puedes luchar por ella,maldito cabron¿no lo entiendes? No esta todo perdido Edward.

-No,no has leido hasta el final.

Emmet,siguió leyendo y una expresión preocupada luchó por contenerse.

-Rosalie.-me dijo.

-Sí..dime por favor,me va a dar un ataque al corazón o voy a tener aquí mismo a tu hijo.

-Es del gabinete de abogados de Jenkins Brothers,se ponen en contacto con Edward para que se dirija a Whasighton,allí tiene que firmar la anulación del matrimonio con Bella.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.-le dije sin aliento

_Bella,se va a casar.-me dijo en un susurro.

HELLO!NENAS AHÍ VA OTRO,PARA QUE DIGAN….JEJEJJEJEEJEJJ SOY O NO SOY RESPONSABLE CON MIS NIÑAS…JAJAAJAJ UN BESAZO Y ESO ALGUN RR POR FA,SABEIS QUE OS LO AGRADEZCO UN MONTON,UN BESAZO ENORME.

HASTA EL DOMINGO NO ACTUALIZARÉ ESTE FIC.

EL CISNE NEGRO SI,MAÑANA TOCA JEJEJEJEJJEEJ

GUAPAS!


	29. Chapter 30

CAPITULO 30

Edward Pov

-No quiero que me acompañe nadie…y como comprenderas,tú englobas también ese "nadie"

La noche anterior,la había pasado con Ángela,no era cuestión de sexo,pero si de compañía.

Estaba demasiado solo,esperando encontrar un fantasma.Y ahora…aparecia si más.

-No sabes la situación que te vas a encontrar, Edward,piensa que puede estar acompañada de su prometido.

La miré furioso y lancé el rolex al suelo,saltando así toda su minúscula maquinaria.

-No me importa! ¿acaso crees que llevándote,me sentiría mejor?.-le dije desesperado,ocultando el rostro entre mis manos.

-Edward,cariño, puedo serte de gran ayuda…puedes escudarte en mi.-la dulce voz de Ángela me conmovió como a un niño.

Me aparté las manos de la cara y la miré con ternura.

-No sé que haces aquí,…me has apoyado en esto hasta el último momento.

No te merezco ni como amigo,sigues aqui,despues de todo este tiempo, ,apoyándome y yo nunca te he prometido nada.

Ella me puso un dedo en los labios.

-Shhhh!vistete,rápido, vamos a Whashington.

Le sonreí y asentí débilmente.

Angela Webber,hubiera sido perfecta para mi,si no hubiera conocido a Bella.Y ella lo sabia,sabia que estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi mujer,hasta el tuétano.Y ahora ella se iba a casar.¿quien seria el bastardo afortunado? No todo el mundo podía contratar los servicios de Jenkins Brothers, luego aquel patán debía de estar muy bien posicionado.

Arrastré los pies hascia el pequeño cuarto de baño de Ángela y calmé mis ánimos,dejando que el agua caliente,relajara mis musculos.

El viaje hasta Whasinghton,fue corto.

Ya en el aeropuerto,cogimos un taxi y nos detuvimos en hotel donde habíamos hecho la reserva.

-Tenemos dos habitaciones reservadas a nombre de Angela Webber y Edward Cullen,por favor señorita.-dije malhumorado por la falta de sueño.

La noche pasada había sido un infierno,los parpados me pesaban y tenia ganas de recostarme,antes de la cena. Al dia siguiente,veria a Bella y quería tener todos mis sentidos al cien por cien.

Nos dieron las llaves de las habitaciones y nos fuimos cada uno a la suya,quedamos vernos en el comedor a las 9 de la noche.

Cuando desperté de mi siesta,estaba desorientado,no sabia en que lugar estaba, pronto asumí que estaba haciendo allí.

Me cambié de ropa.Y bajé al comedor.

Era una estancia a rebosar de comensales que repiqueteaban los cubiertos entre suaves conversaciones a la tenue luz de un candelabro.

Ví a Angela,que me esperaba,con una sonrisa,me cogió de la mano y le dije en un susurro,lleno de cordialidad.

-Estas preciosa.

Nos reimos los dos.

Nos llevaron a una mesa al fondo del comedor donde allí,cenamos.

Nos íbamos a dirigir ya a nuestras habitaciones,cuando el camarero,nos alertó.

-Señores,están invitados a una botella del champange.-dijo respetuosamente.

Ángela y yo nos miramos,extrañados y nos sonreímos,no estaban mal,esos detalles,hacían que uno hablara bien,de los hoteles donde había estado alojado.

-Vaya…y no es cualquier champange…-silbó Angela,mirándo,curiosa al camarero.-Gracias por el detalle ¿A qué se debe,esta amabilidad?

-El dueño del hotel,el Sr. Jensen,les invita.-dijo muy remilgado.

-Vaya…esto es generalizado supongo.-dije afirmando.

-No,se equivoca.¿Ud. es Edward Cullen,Sr.?

Miré a Angela,serio y pregunté.

-Si,pero yo no conozco al dueño de esto.-le dije,empezaba a estar malhumorado.

-Espere un momento,Sr. ¿deniega la invitación?

-No. Pero…

-Espere,Sr..Sra..-dijo mirando a Ángela.

Se fue,con andares elegantes hacia una habitación,que se cerró automáticamente al entrar él.

Veia en la mirada de Ángela,tanta curiosidad,como,debería haber en la mia y nos cogimos de las manos como dos enamorados.

-Esto,es bastante enigmático,como minimo,Edward.-dijo ella riéndose entre dientes.

El camarero volvió y nos sirvió el champagne,que sudaba,en la copa.

-Sr. Cullen,el señor Jensen,vendrá a saludarlo,con su prometida.

-¿Su prometida?.-jadeé

-Sí,es la señorita,la que le encarga decirle, que se lo beban a su salud.

Apreté los puños con fuerza,arastrando gran parte del mantel.Y tirando así, las dos copas,llenas.

-Tranquilo,Sr. Ahora mismo arreglo esto,un momento.

Ángela me miró y me acarició la mano,intentando trasmitirme algún tipo de tranquilidad .Creo que me salía humo por las orejas.

Nos tomamos el champagne, yo con los nervios crispados y mi compañera,mirando constatemente,a cada pareja que se encaminaba hacia nosotros,yo al dar la espalda al pasillo,no tenia ninguna visibilidad.

Angela me dio un pequeña patada y me tensé.

-Sres…soy Jensen Simmons.-comencé a mirarlo desde abajo hacia arriba y una mueca se dibujó en su rostro.-¿Sr. Cullen?.-me dijo ofreciéndome su mano, la acepté y a continuación,miré hacia su lado y me encontré con la mirada insondable de Bella…

Torpemente me levanté y Ángela saludó al tipejo,con cara de creido y yo devorada a Bella con la mirada.

Sus tez,blanca como la nieve,tenia cierto rubor que acentuaba su belleza,entre el marco oscuro de su pelo,que al trasluz se veía caoba,su boca maquillada en un tono rojo ardiente,clamaba ser besaza allí mismo.Y sus ojos eran los pozos,mas oscuros que había visto en mi vida,ella no apartó la mirada de mi y su labio superior se movió inquieto,con una mueca ¿de asco?

-Vaya…la verdad¿podemos?.-dijo haciendo un gesto para sentarse.

Yo asentí ,sin dejar de mirar a Bella embrujado, su figura se había moldeado más,sus caderas estaban mas anchas y su pecho era más exuberante,el vestido negro que llevaba,moldeaba sus formas a la perfeccion,parecía sacada de una película,antigua italiana,el cabello semiondulado,se movia ,acariciando,sus pechos y su sinuosa espalda.

El mamonazo,aquel se sentó a mi lado,mientras que Bella se sentó al lado de Ángela,a la que no le había dirigido aun ni una sola mirada.Ángela por el contrario,estaba tan cautivada por ella como yo.

El camarero,con una sonrisa en los labios ,trajo otra botella y sirvió mas champange a los cuatro.

-Toda una casualidad,sin duda.-dijo é

-Sí.-le dije entre dientes.

-Mejor,asi vamos calentando motores,jejeeejj,verá,es mejor hacer esto de la mejor manera posible y,sin duda es hacerlo amistosamente, la verdad es que a Bella,no le importa el como,mientras que el resultado sea el mismo.¿no es asi ,querida?.-le dijo arrastrando su zarpa, desde su mano,hacia su codo,me hervía la sangre,tenia deseos de matarlo.

-Sí,mi amor.-su voz,dulce,me dio un dolor de cojones ,increíble…mierda…ya estamos como siempre.

Me reí, mi mujercita,siempre hacia sacar lo mejor de mi.

-Yo soy Ángela Webber,señora Cullen…

Bella la miró con desdén y su boca se torció,disgustada.

-No,Swan,Isabella,no empleo mi apellido de casada,para nada absolutamente.

-¿Tienes ganas de desprenderte de él,no?.-le dije entre dientes.

-Por supuesto.-me dijo mirándome a los ojos,duramente.-Lo estoy deseando,es un lastre que no quiero seguir arrastrando.

-Pues has tenido tiempo para hacerlo ¿Por qué ahora,querida?.-le dije

-Jensen,me ha pedido en matrimonio,es una traba,casarse si aun estas casada ¿no crees querido?.-me sonrió cínicamente.

-Supongo que a la tercera irá la vencida,aunque,amigo.-dije mirando al tipejo.-Cullen 2-Simmons 0.

Él se levanto e intentó pegarme un puñetazo,Bella se interpuso entre los dos y se acurrucó en el pecho del gilipollas aquél.

-Dëjalo,Jensen,sigue siendo un inmaduro.-le dijo ,acariciándole la cara y dándole un suave beso en los labios.-Me sentí desquiciado,aquello me dolió mucho más ,que si el tio áquel,las hubiera emprendido a golpes conmigo y yo hubiese estado atado,era agonizante ver a mi mujer con otro hombre.

Se marcharon los dos.Él acariciando su cintura y ella apoyada en su pecho,estaba loco de celos.

Tenia que hacer algo,con la ira natural que salía de mi pecho,queria matar al tal Jensen.

Miré la espalda de mi enemigo y corrí hacia él,llevándome a varias personas por delante, llegue a su altura lo llamé con el "hijo de puta " delante y se dio la vuelta para encararme,no me lo pensé y le di un puñetazo en su linda cara de gilipollas.

Bella,gritaba e intentaba separarnos y yo ciego como estaba,le asestaba puñetazos al tio,a diestro y siniestro.ël también se defendia,el muy cabronazo,tenia una derecha buena,estupenda, noté la viscosidad que comenzaba a caerme en uno de mis ojos,me había partido la ceja el muy cabrón,en el el suelo y sonriente,volvi a levantarme y a enfrentarlo, con las manos ensangrentadas,intentaba limpiarlas con mis pantalones de pinzas grises.

-Edward…por favor,basta…si has sentido algo por mi alguna vez ,por favor.-Ella había puesto sus lindas manos en mi pecho,desnudo por el fragor de la batalla y una corriente eléctrica,me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza,le tome la barbilla y la miré con mi sonrisa infalible,ladeada.

-Nena…tus palabras son ordenes para mi.-y diendo eso ,le dí la mano a Angela y salimos de allí

-Erers un nerthental,Edward.-gimió Ángela,curándome la ceja partida.-Deberiamos de ir a un medico.

-Angela,que tonterías estas diciendo,yo,soy medico,dejame,anda,me lo puedo curar yo.

Me cosí la herida,en el cuarto de baño y Ángela se fue a su habitación,riéndose de mi y de peculiar sentido de la propiedad.

Porque Bella era mia.Y lo seguiría siendo,como me llamaba Edward Cullen.

Bella Pov

Jensen había sido maravilloso desde el primer momento,cuando nos conocimos,se deshizo en cumplidos hacia mi,me costó mucho,fiarme de él,estaba tan lastimada que no era yo,habia perdido a una gran parte de la Bella que formaba parte de mi y,eso me dolia,mucho.

Aquel autobús me dejó en Whashington y sin dinero, sin recursos y sin nada que echarme a la boca,me acurruqué en un callejón oscuro,donde había unos grandes containers de basura.

Allí estaría,escondida y cuando tiraran algo de comida,me la comeria.

Era la puerta trasera de la cocina del hotel Luxury,allí por lo menos estaría medianamente bien alimentada,de las sobras de sus comensales.

Lloré,mucho y hubo varias noches que tuve la tentación de llamar a Alice o a Rosalie,para que me socorrieran en la difícil situación en la que me encontraba,pero no lo hice,no había nada que me uniera a los Cullen,nada.

El cocinero italiano del Luxury,se apiadó de mi y me dio algo de dinero para que me comprara algo de ropas y rentara una habitación con baño,para presentarme a una vacante,en el puesto de camarera de pisos del hotel,se lo agradecí mucho, inmensamente y así lo hice.

Pasé unos nervios terribles cuando la jefa,me hizo hacer las camas de la planta vip en un tiempo record,aquella era mi prueba de fuego.

Me quedaba una habitación por arreglar,cuando pasé la llave-tarjeta y ví a un hombre joven poniéndose una inmaculada caminsa blanca.

-Oh,perdón.-le dije abochornada.

Él hombre ni me miró,pasé a su lado con la cabeza agachada y me disculpé.

Creí que iba a dejarme sola,para poderme mover,libremente,para trabajar,pero él,no se iba,hablaba por su mobil y,se paseaba de arriba abajo,hablando de cifras y cosas que no entendía.

Cuando tiró su celular al suelo,furioso,yo me quedé petrificada.

Agarré mi carrito y pasé asu lado para recoger los trozos del mobil,inservible.

-No déjelo.-se agachó y me miró directamente a los ojos.-¿Quién…Quien es usted?.-dijo con la voz entrecortado.

-Soy Bella,Bella …Swan,por favor…no le diga nada a la señora Amber,se lo ruego,hoy es mi primer dia y necesito el trabajo,por favor señor…-le supliqué

Él me cogió de las manos y nos erguimos a la vez.

-No,tranquila,una muchacha tan bonita,no puede estar aquí,escondida.¿quieres trabajar de relaciones publicas de hotel?

-Pero yo no tengo ni idea…no sé.-dije

-No me importa,yo te enseñaré,Bella….-me dijo acariciándome la cara suavemente con el dedo pulgar.

A partir de aquel momento,Jensen fue mi sombra,aprendí todo lo que se refería a turismo y relaciones públicas, tuve algunos meses para estudiar de valiente.

Estudiaba y no trabajaba y él me hacia cobrar nominas atronomicas sin hacer nada.

Me dí rápidamente cuenta que estaba enamorado de mi,la manera con la que me miraba y sus caricias,a la minima oportunidad,me puso en la cuenta de que debía de contarle la verdad.

Cuando lo hice,no me dijo nada. Consoló mis lagrimas y me pidió casarme con él.

De eso hacia ya un año y mis evasivas ya no podían alargarse más,aprendí a quererlo,pero no a amarlo,lo necesitaba y mis mellizos también.

CHAN,CHANCHAN….EJEEJEJJEEJEJ!MALA,MALISIMA QUE SOY,BUENO OTRO CAPI,ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO,EL MIERCOLES O EL JUEVES ACTUALIZO,LINDAS MIAS,REVIEWS ? POR FAVOR,NO SABEN LA ILUSION QUE ME HACE,Besos!


	30. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31

Edward Pov

Cuando me levanté aquella mañana,mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

No había dormido prácticamente nada y por consiguiente aparte de estar terriblemente cansado,tenia un humor de perros. Eso contando que la noche anterior a esta,tampoco había dormido apenas.

La hora se me echaba encima y tenia que estar presente a las 9 de la mañana en el gabinete jurídico de Jenkins Brothers,Angela vendría conmigo,para ser mi paño de lágrimas cuando saliese de allí.

Me miré en el espejo,tenia un ojeras terribles y los ojos hechos un asco,todo aquello era por mi culpa,me lo tenia bien merecido….¿Pero sufrir tanto…?

Me puse un jersey de cuello de pico gris y un pantalón vaquero negro,sabia que a Bella le encantaba verme así de informal,o al menos así era antes.

Aún recordaba sus miradas llenas de odio,aquella noche y como le sujetaba al bastardo aquel la mano,no podía ni pensar si quiera que aquel tan Jensen la podía acariciar,cuando yo lo estaba deseando.

Estos cinco años para Bella,le habían hecho un favor,estaba preciosa,aparte de la química sexual que producía en mi,estaba loco por ella,parecia un adolescente.

Angela me esperaba en el hall del hotel,perfectamente ataviada con un traje de chaqueta.

Nos dirigimos al despacho de abodados,tensos,Angela también lo estaba,se lo notaba por la manera en que me miraba y hablaba,ella comprendía perfectamente mi situación.

Al llegar allí nos hicieron pasar a una gran sala donde había una mesa enorme con unos señores esperándome el tal Jensen y Bella,tan bella como siempre.

-Ah…vaya,que puntualidad.-dijo el abogado.-Encantado de conocerlo,soy Eleazar Jenkins,el abogado del señor Simons y la señora Swan.- me apretó la mano cordial al levantarse.

-Sra. Cullen…-dije entredientes.-Igualmente,caballero.-Me senté en una silla de la enorme sala,de frente tenia al tan Simmons y a Bella que estababa sentada junto al hombre que me hablaba.Ángela se sentó a mi lado.

-Bueno…ejem¿Tiene asesoramiento legal?.Me peguntó el hombre poniéndose unas lentes y revisando unos papeles que tenia en sus manos.¿O está de acuerdo en que tramitemos el divorcio amistosamente?.

-Sí.si la tiene,yo soy su Webber,Señor Jenkins.-se dieron la mano.

Miré a Ángela orgulloso,er una amiga inigualable,despues de todo siempre podía contar con ella.

-Verá,la señora S…bueno la señora ha solicitado una demanda de divorcio y si ud. No tiene ninguna cosa que añadir,aquí están todos los informes que puede firmar,si esta conforme con ello.

-Dejame ver Edward.-me susurró Angela en el oído.

El abogado le tendió las dos hojas manuscritas a Ángela y ella las leyó atentamente en silencio.

Miraba a Bella embobado,ellaquería rehuir mi mirada pero no lo conseguía,algo había cambiado en ella,algo que la embellecía más,que la había vuelto mas mujer,no era la misma muchacha que apareció aquel dia en casa,acompañada de Emmet y Rose.

Hubo un momento que nos encontramos con las miradas y le sondeé todas las facciones de su cara,ella miró mis labios lo sé . Y como un acto reflejo se mordió el suyo en señal de nerviosimo.Aún sentía algo por mi,me reia en mi foro interno,aquello no tenia lugar,no me iba a divorciar de ella por mucho que me costara.

-Espere….hay una cosa que no entiendo.-dijo Angela mirando a Jenkins.

-Digame.

-La demandante,excluye a su marido como participe de todos los vínculos que acaecieron durante su matrimonio¿Me puede explicar que significa esto?

El abogado miró a Bella y luego a Simmons y él torció el gesto disgustado.

-Verá creo que esto….es mejor que se lo explique la demandante,ese no es mi trabajo.

-¿Qué?.dije,levantandome de la silla.

-¿Nos puede dejar solos un momento,Jenkins?-le pidió Simmons.

-Por supuesto.-El hombre salió de la sala y nos quedamos los cuatro mirándonos inquisitoriamente.

,-Si no le importa.-se dirigió a Ángela.

-Se queda,en función de mi abogada,ademas ,tú no eres nadie para hablar nada,si alguien me tiene que aclarar eso,tiene que ser mi mujer.-Y la miré interrogante.

-No la dejaré sola contigo ¡Maldito bast….

-No,no,dejale Jensen,esto es algo que tengo que hacer sola,tengo que enfrentarme a los fantasmas de mi pasado.¿no lo entiendes? Si no ,no podremos ser felices,todos.

-¿Todos?.-dije alzando la voz.

-Tengo dos hijos Edward.-me dijo Bella sin mirarme a los ojos.

Ángela recogió las cosas,mientras yo me quedaba,abatido sentado en la silla mirándola.

-Jensen,por favor.-

-Esta bien…-dijo entredientes.-Llamamé si tienes algún problema.- Y salió dando largas zancadas de aquella sala.

Ella comenzó a dar pequeños paseos mientras yo la miraba absorto.

-No me imaginaba que tu relación con el tipo ese,fuera tan intensa,hasta el punto de tener dos hijos,Bella.-le dije con la voz entrecortada.

Ella paró de moverse y me miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Se ha portado muy bien conmigo,no se que hubiera hecho sin su ayuda en las circunstancias en las cuales me encontraba.Sé que me ama.

-¿Y tu lo amas a él?.-Le pregunté levantandome de la silla y acercándome a ella.

-No,no te acerques por favor, ya es demasiado doloroso.-suspiró.-Despues de salir de aquel hospital…después de haber hablado con Jessica sobre tu hijo,después de hablar con Rosalie,me dí cuenta de que yo fui para ti ,lo mismo que lo fui para tu padre .Una muñeca en vuestras manos manipuladoras.¿Que podía pensar,Edward? Jessica me dijo que tú me encubriste la existencia de aquel niño y que toda tu familia lo sabia,dañada y malherida,tuve que soportar que me dijera,que yo era para ti,una distracción,el morbo de casarte con la viuda de tu padre,era algo que te elevaba a la categoría de Dios de las conquistas.¿Cuanto hubiera durado contigo? Nada.Y engañarme,diciéndome que te marchabas a trabajar y que realmente donde ibas era a ver a tu malogrado hijo,ademas de soportar como me contaba que tenias relaciones con ella,mientras me decias que estabas loco por mi,mientras me engatusabas.

Yo nunca fui una Cullen y no tengo intención de serlo más.

-¡Maldita hija de perra! Jessica te mintió….Es verdad que me marché aquella mañana ocultándote lo del niño…Pero joder Bella…no lo sabia ¿Por qué crees que quería hablar conmigo Paul,cuando llegamos?Era para ponerlo en conocimiento mio…-me revolvía el pelo nervisos y apretaba con fuerza los puños.-¿Pero que me cansaria de ti?¿Que me acostaba con ella?jejej.-solté una risa amarga.-Nunca,entiéndeme,nunca,he deseado a otra mujer que no fueses tú,desde el mismo dia en que te conocí.Caí rendido a tus pies,por favor Bella tienes que creerme.¿sabes lo que ha sido mi vida sin ti?

Ella me miraba con los ojos empañados.

-No,ni me interesa,Edward,agua pasada no mueve molinos.-dijo ella levantando la cabeza.

-Alice,Rose,Emmet..incluso Aya,no han podía olvidarte..incluso Alice..¿Sabes?Alice ha tenido tres hijos,y a la pequeña le ha llamado Isabella…¿No entiendes?El destino ha querido jugar con nosotros Bella..Bella..

Bellla estaba ocultándose la cara y su mano temblaba.

-Bella.-me acerqué a ella y quise tomarla en mis brazos.

-¡No!¡Dejame!.- me chilló

De frente a ella como un niño ,quise que me abrazara ella,quería hundir mi cabeza en aquel escultural pecho y llorar desconsolado…pero era ella la que lloraba.

-¿Alice?...¿Has patentado la medicación …?¿Tu hijo…?

Le sonreí. tiernamente.

-Sí.Los dos están bien,Samuel vive por temporadas conmigo…Su madre se casado con el doctor Ripley Myers.

Ella levantó la cara me miró a los ojos y se secó las lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas.

-¿No te aceptó?Despues de marcharme yo…Lo entiendo perfectamente.

-No,no entiendes nada…No significó nada para mi,Samuel nació de relaciones esporádicas,cuando yo iba a la casa de la playa.¿Cuantas veces fuí yo a la casa de la playa,estando tú viviendo en casa,Bella?

-Yo no estuve,pendiente de tus movimentos,todos los días,no lo sé.

-¿Me estas reprochando,Bella?Dime que sí.Dime que te duele enormente,pensar que te podía hacer daño y que pensándolo ahora sientes lo mismo que yo al verte con ese …Te quiero Bella,te quiero y te querré siempre.

-Lo siento Edward…esto ya no tiene arreglo..yo…yo …amo a Jensen.

La miré durante unos segundos y me abalancé sobre sus labios,me apoderé de ellos suavemente,pero enérgico al mismo tiempo,tomé su cintura y subí a lo largo de su espalda,cremosa y nívea,recorrí mis dedos por sus mejillas,llevándome partes de sus lágrimas conmigo y entonces ella se apartó bruscamente.

-Edward..para o llamaré a Jensen.O a tu amiguita.-dijo fríamente.

-Angela…ejejjeje…Angela es mi amiga Bella,nada más…Creo que le gustas más tú que yo.

Ella me miró sorprendida.

-Es mi paño de lágrimas,en mi casa creen que estoy intentando olvidarte,con ella..pero si supieran lo equivocados que están,Bella, te quiero,te amo.

Ella reculó y alzó la cabeza con altanería.

-Eso no es lo que tenia que decirte…nos hemos desviado del tema,completamente.

-¿Y bien?.-le dije ensimismado por sus encantos.

-Los niños…

-Ah..si,Bella…tus hijos…dije pensativo,con el calor de nuestras palabras y besos se me habían olvidado por completo,haría lo posible por aceptar a sus hijos,si ella me aceptaba,los querria como si fueran mios.

-No son de Jensen,Edward.-dijo seria .

-¿Ah?.-mi corazón latia desbocado,ante esa información

-Son tuyos,Edward,cuando te abandoné ya estaba embarazada.

-¿¡¿Qué? Tienes dos hijos mios…y me lo dices ahora,Bella?.-empecé a estallar de furia.-¿Y quieres que te de el divorcio y…espera lo que ponía en la demanda ¿era eso no? Quieres que no tenga ningún tipo de vinculo con ellos,me cago en la puta Bella ¿Pero quien demonios te crees que soy?Todo lo que te he contado de Samuel ,es verdad y ahora quieres….¿Mellizos? Como Alice y yo.

-Sí es un niño y una niña.

-¿Cómo son…están sanos?.-pregunté desorientado.

-Sí están sanos,Edward es un poco inestable…claro que es normal con un padre como el que tiene y Cristine es tranquila y apacible.

-¿Chistine?...Bella no lo has olvidado…- me precipité ante ella y la hice aplastarse contra la pared,sujetándole las muñecas por encima de su cabeza,le susurré cosas incoherentes en su oído,mientras lo besaba y lamia y ella por su parte intentaba deshacerse de mi amarre y gritar.

Yo se lo impedí,poniendo mi boca sobre la suya y consumiendo, dentro de ella todo el fuego que desprendía en mi cuerpo.

Continuará…

CHICAS OTRO CAPI..JEEJJEEEJEJDIGANME QUE LES PARECIO OK?

ESTE FINDE NO ACTUALIZARÉ TRABAJO EN EL RESTAURANT DE MI PADRE .EL LUNES SIN FALTA SUBO LA MADRASTRA QUE PARA SU INFORMACION ESTA DANDO SUS ULTIMOS COLETAZOS,MAÑANA ACTUALIZARÉ EL CISNE NEGROS POR FIS REVIEWS?UN BESO A TODAS!


	31. Chapter 32

La historia me pertenece,los personajes son de la señora Meyer.

Capitulo 32

Bella Pov

Me ahogaba,sus besos demandantes me dejaban sin respiración,no quise seguirlos,pero me rendí.Los hechaba terriblemente de menos,era mi sustento vital,estaba muerta desde entonces,mis hijos eran todo lo que tenia,que formaba parte de él.

Y allí atrapada entre su cuerpo atlético,me sentía desfallecer,su aliento dulce,embriagador,me ponía los bellos de punta,en mi estomago se volvia a despertar,aquella sensación antigua del deseo,que subia desde mi centro hasta mi cabeza y me envolvía en un ambiente,denso y apasionado.

Abrí un momento los ojos para mirarlo y tuve la sensación de que todo aquello que me había dicho,era una verdad aplastante,miré sus ojos cerrados ,sus cejas pobladas inquietas,cada vez que profundizaba mas y mas en el beso,parecían no mentirme.

Pero no podía fiarme de él,me había hecho demasiado daño él era un Cullen y juré no dejarme envenenar por ellos nuevamente.

Me separé de él jadeando y le propiné una bofetada.Él se acarició la mejilla y plasmó toda la fiereza de sus ojos verdes en mi.

-Mmmmm…estoy recordando viejos tiempos,Bella.-dijo,queriendo atraparme de nuevo en sus brazos.

-Dejame,Edward,ha sido un error no sé lo que me pasó.-dije marchando de su lado y poniendo la larga mesa del despacho como trinchera.-Yo…no he debido..

-Bella,te has estremecido entre mis brazos,lo he notado.¿Recuerdas que fuí yo,el que te hizo mujer?¿Recuerdas la noche de pasión en el claro?Bella..-Su cuerpo tomó contacto con el mio ,haciéndolo jadear de placer.

-Oh…Bella.- Se arrodilló ante mio y me paseó sus fuertes manos por los tobillos,subiendo y subiendo,hasta llegar a mi falda,donde creí deshacerme.

-¿Bella,todo va bien?.-Era Jensen,salí de su embrujo y dí grandes zancadas hacia la puerta,lo miré antes de abrirla.

-Dame tu numero,Bella tenemos que hablar.-dijo secamente.-Los niños,quiero verlos,son mios y los voy a reconocer como tal,no te voy a dar el divorcio,Bella,no,después de esto.- y me sonrió ladinamente acercándose a mi como un depredador,me cogió por la cintura y me besó el cuello,tiernamente,finalizó dándole una paqueña lamida a mi clavicula y suspiró.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que te amo,que amo a esos niños,sin conocerlos y que te deseo.-Pegó sus labios a mi oreja y me susurró.-Te deseo hasta la locura ¿Entiendes eso Bella?.

Se apartó de mí.Y lo miré con ojos vidriosos,el fuego de mi interior era un azote que me quemaba y yo sabia que el único capaz de aplacar ese fuego era mi marido ;Edward Cullen.

-¡Voy a entrar Bella!.-gritó Jensen.

Yo,que no podía apartar mi vista de éldespertéy le dije en un susurro.

-Yo te llamaré.¿Sigues teniendo el mismo numero?

El asintió con la cabeza.

Dejé entrar a Jensen,que me miró con reproche,para luego cogerme posesivamente de la cintura pegándome a él.

-¿Estas bien,Bella?.-me dijo.

-Sí…Vamonos no me va a dar el divorcio si antes no ve y reconoce a los niños.- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Él miró a mi marido con una ira,nada contenida y masculló algo que no entendí entre dientes.

-Vamonos.-me dijo.Y salimos de allí.

Aún me temblaban las piernas y mi corazón latia,desenbocado,las mariposas de mi estomago habían vuelto a crecer y volaban inquietas en mi.

Me sentí mal por Jensen.¿Pero como podía negar algo que mi cuerpo no lo hacia? Lo reconocia a él y a nadie,mas que a él,él tenia la llave de mi cuerpo y había abierto otra vez,aquella maldita cerradura,dejando escapar,toda la pasión y el deseo contenido en mi.

¡Dios mio,Bella ¡¿Y ahora que?

Edward Pov

Cuando salimos Ángela y yo de aquel edificio,quise gritar de alegría,le conté todo,entusiasmado,la respuesta de Bella fue mucho mas poderosa de lo que jamás pensé.

Esperaria,pacientemente a que me llamara para conocer a mis pequeños…Mis hijos,hijos de Bella y mios,no cabia en mi de gozo.

Renté por varios días la habitación del hotel,del imbécil aquel.Ángela volvió a Forks,haciéndome jurar,que la mantendría informada de todo,se lo prometí y esperé pacientemente la llamada de Bella.

Aquella noche,después de cenar,subí al dormitorio me puse a leer,a ver si de aquella manera me vencia el sueño,ya que mi mente vagaba en recuerdos hacia ella y como si hubiese sido una premonición,sonó el teléfono de mi mobil.

Era un numero desconocido,levanté la tapa y contesté.

-¿Sí?

-Hola,Edward…

-¿Bella?.-era ella sin lugar a dudas,hubiese conocido esa voz,entre millones de ellas.

-Tenemos que hablar…pero ahí no…Todo el mundo me conoce y no quiero tener problemas con Jensen…Te espero en mi casa, está en Hollowriver 34,¿Has entendido?

-De acuerdo.-cerré la tapa del mobil y salí como un cohete en busca de un taxi.

Cuando el conductor paró ante aquella casita,mis nervios estaban a flor de piel,iba a ver a mis hijos y veria a mi mujer en la soledad de su espacio,me sentia como un adolescente en su primera cita,movia las manos inquietas,pasándolas por mi pelo,toqué a la puerta y no tuve que esperar mucho,cuando me abrió.

La miré ávido de deseo y me contuve,llevaba una bata de raso alzul marino,donde se podía vislubrar,en su escote,un camisón de blonda transparente que envolvía,su majestuoso pecho,un suspiró brotó de mis labios.

-Edward..yo lo siento,sé que es muy tarde,pero es que no podía dormir,tenemos que hablar muy seriamente,tienes que darme el divorcio por el bien de los niños,del mio propio.

Ellos no saben quien eres,les he hablado de tí,pero les extraña,mi hija dice que eres un angel y Edward que eres como una especie de super hombre que salva vidas, tienen una idea preconcebida de ti.

-¿Me vas a dejar en la puerta Bella?.- le dije apostado en el umbral.

Oh…Lo siento.-Un ligero rubor le invadió su cara de muñeca.

Me hizo pasar y juro que me contuve,de hacerla mia en aquel mismo instante al trasluz de aquella casa ,su figura moldeada,se transparentaba de las prendas que llevaba puestas y gemí interiormente.

-¿Y los niños?.-pregunté con la voz entrecortada.

-Estan acostados.

-¿Puedo verlos,Bella?.

Ella me miró y movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

-Estan arriba,ven.-La segui ,embrujado de ella,la hubiera seguido,aunque me hubiera llevado al mismo infierno,llegamos a una puerta pintada de azul celeste y la abrió sigilosamente,entramos silenciosos y observé con un sentimiento nuevo,las dos figuritas que dormía en las camas.

Me acerqué primero a la niña,era perfecta,el cabello era de Bella y el ovalo de la cara,tambien,no pude contener la intencion de besarla,pero primero le pedí permiso a Bella con la mirada,antes de hacerlo, me lo dio.

Mis labios apretaron su dulce coronilla y se despertó.Sus ojos verdes,asombrados,me miraban con desconfianza,se asustó un poco al verme,pero al ver a Bella a mi lado,se tranquilizó y estiró los brazos para que ella la cogiera.

-Mami…

-¿Qué pasa,mi cielo?.-le dijo Bella amorosamente,yo las miraba a ambas con la garganta estrangulada,tenia unas enormes ganas de llorar.

-¿Es un angel,mami?.-dijo señalándome con su manita.

-Jejejje,no mi niña,no es un angel.

-¿Y quien es mami?Es como el angel de tu historia.

-Sï.La verdad es que es como el angel de la historia,Cristine.

Yo miraba a Bella sin comprender,pero mis ojos abnegado en lagrimas,no podían despegar la vista de semejante visión.

-¿Tú eres mi angel…?Me dijo mi hija,ofreciéndome sus bracitos para abrazazarme.

La toque y sentí enloquecer de felicidad,era como Bella,pero sus ojos eran los mios,era como verme reflejado en ellos.

-Mama..¿Que pasa?

-Edward,cariño…ha venido una persona a verlos.-dijo Bella mirando al pequeño,que era mi viva estampa.

Él me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y bajó de su camita,caminó hacia mi y me tocó la rodilla con su manita.

-¿Qué hace con Cristine,en brazos?.-me dijo serio.

Me reí limpiando mis lagrimas con la mano que tenia libre,ya que en la otra tenia agarrada a la niña. Me puse a su altura y le toqué su pelo cobrizo,revuelto,como el mio.

-Tienes los ojos de tu madre,Edward..-susurré.

-Shhh! Mi mami,dice que es ella.-dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana.-La que tiene los ojos de papá.¿Sabe papá es un medico,famoso,viaja mucho y nos visita cuando nosotros dormimos,porque él trabaja de noche, mama nos cuenta sé que mi padre vendrá muy pronto con nosotros,mi mamá lo quiere mucho,aunque también quiere al tio Jensen,pero no es igual…

-Edward,callaté.-protestó Bella.

-Ven,Edward,dejame que te coja,como tengo a tu hermana.-le dije a mi hijo.

Él se apoyó en mi rodilla y se alzó con sus bracitos sobre mi cuello,me enderecé y me di la vuelta para afrontar a Bella.

-Bella…

-Sí…esto…,Cristine,por fin papa los ha podido despertar...él es el angel de los bellos durmientes.Él es Edward,vuestro padre..

-Mis hijos me miraron silenciosos y luego,comenzaron a vitorear mi nombre y a besarme de forma nada contenida,la niña me besó en los labios y mi hijo me revolvía el pelo entre carcajadas.

-Esto es lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida,Bella,de verdad.-le dije orgulloso.

-Sí…te olvidas de Samuel…

CHICAS QUEDAN DOS Y FINAL,QUE PENA ME DA…PERO ASI ES LA VIDA,ESTE FIC ME SALIO DEMASIADO LARGO,BUENO ES MI PRIMER FIC….COMENTARIOS A VER QUE LES HA PARECIDO,YA SABEN QUE LO AGRADEZCO BESOS AMORES.


	32. Chapter 33

Hola chicas,estamos en el penúltimo episodio de este,mi primer fic,gracias ,a todas por confiar en mi,por seguirme,aunque me coma las palabras….y por esas palabras de aliento.

Tengo mucho que agradecer, tanto que la verdad,no tengo palabras.

Para las alertas,favoritos…pero sobretodo a esas chicas que me han escrito su opinión en cada capitulo,casi como hermanas en este paseo que nos hemos dado por este fic,hemos reido y nos hemos enfadado con la actitud de estos dos, pero lo que tengo claro es una cosa, que la que ha llegado hasta aquí,tiene toda mi devoción y mi gratitud .Infinidad de gracias.

Y ahora un nuevo capi.

Capitulo 33

Bella Pov

Era el ángel que les describia a mis hijos,de cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes,mandibula fuerte y labios carnosos.¡Dios Bella!¿En que estas pensando? ¡Es Edward Cullen,el mentiroso,el truhan!

Pero era inevitable,mirar aquella estampa,tan bellos los tres.

Apartada de toda aquella escena familiar,un pinchazo me atenazó el corazón. "Samuel,existía".

Cuando me miró y me dijo que era lo mas bonito que le había pasado en la vida, le recordé que había otra parte de él,no muy lejos de aquel lugar.

Edward me miró muy fijamente y dejó a los niños en sus respectivas camitas,para cogerme del brazo y sacarme de la habitación suavemente.

-Lo creas o no,Bella,no me olvido de Samuel.-me dijo terriblemente serio.-Como no me puedo olvidar de ti.-se acercaba peligrosamente.

Yo daba pasos hacia atrás,hasta toparme con una pared, un mueble,o con lo diantre fuera.

Su pecho rozaba el mio y mis senos notaron un cosquilleo de placer al tener contacto con él.

-Edward…lo nuestro ya pasó…entiendelo..yo…-No podía mirarlo a los ojos,temia perderme en ellos,siempre me había perdido,en aquellos pozos verdes y le daba una patada a mi orgullo y dignidad seguir haciéndolo,me escurrí de su lado y caminé con la cabeza altiva hacia una de las sillas y tomé asiento.Él me miraba con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Bella…¿A qué estas jugando?.- se arrodilló frente a mi y tocó suavemente mis muslos.

Mi mano inquieta jugaba con mi cabello y él con una ternura infinita,me la cogió y la besó con sumo cuidado.

-Llevas la alianza…Bella…yo tampoco me la quitado,era como aceptar que te había perdido.-Parpadeé varias veces al mirarlo,su sonrisa,sus bellos rasgos y sus labios,tentadores,estaban haciendo verdaderos estragos en mi cuerpo y en mi débil mente.¡Mierda,Bella,te prometiste no saber nunca mas de los Cullen!

Pero era algo más fuerte que yo.

Tenia al enemigo en casa,era el padre de mis hijos y mi único y verdadero amor.Y ya saben el refrán:Si no puedes con tu enemigo,únete a él.

Los labios de Edward casi rozaban los mios,pero yo los aparté en un acopio de voluntad,que nunca sabré de donde la saqué.Porque mi cuerpo lo necesitaba tanto que me dolia.

-Esta bien,no me niego a que reconozcas a Edward y Cristine,eres su padre.-me levanté,dejándolo a él petrificado y de rodillas frente a mi.-Pero lo que no puedes hacer es controlarme la vida,si no me quieres dar el divorcio,porque según tú,me amas ardorosamente,yo no siento lo mismo,perdí muchas cosas en el camino y el poco amor que me dejaste se lo he entregado a mis hijos.-no lo miré en ningún momento.-Si te dijera que amo a Jensen,te estaría engañando,sí ya sé que te lo he podído decir antes…pero es que a veces eres tan persuasivo,Edward,mi corazón lo tienen mis hijos,no hay nadie que ame,más que a ellos.

Él se levantó ,tropezando torpemente y se rascó la coronilla sin comprender.

-No te amo Edward.-dios,mentira,mentira…lo amo con todo mi ser,me duele tanto decirte esto mi amor…pero tengo que probarte,saber que es verdad todo lo que me cuentas,necesito tu calvario,para redimirme del mio,Edward, amor,mi vida….-Si,no quieres darme el divorcio,no pondré objeciones,pero piensa,que ahí fuera `puede haber una chica que te ame y estas desperdiciando tu oportunidad de ser libre.

-Si lo dices por ti y por ese bastardo…-dijo entredientes.¡Vaya,ya salió Edward,celoso,me encanta!

-Eso a ti no te incunbe,"hijito".-le dije girándome y dándole la espalda,y al dar dos pasos noté como me agarraba por la cintura y me atraía fuertemete contra él.

-Te amo,Bella¿no lo entiendes,¡joder! He vivido como un zombie,todos estos años y ahora recién estoy resucitando.-Me pegó muy fuertemente a sus caderas y pude sentir su carne dura,posada en el comienzo de mi vientre,jadeé y lo miré interrogante,haciandome la desentendida.

-Nunca has tenido problemas para consolarte,Edward.-le dije aspera.

-Oh..Bella,cállate..mmmm.-Y noté su lengua dentro de mi boca,voraz.

¡Dios! Su legua se enredó con la mia en un pulso sin ígual,perdií todo mi orgullo en aquel acto,pasional,los besos de Edward me encendian,con un simple roce y aquel no era un besonormal,aquel beso estaba cargado de furia contenida,de deseo y a la vez de sumisión,nos separamos un momento jadeantes,Su aliento golpeó en mi boca y me estremecí,un débil gemido brotó de mis labios y como un sediento,buscó de nuevo mis labios para saciarse de ellos.

Sin duda era el beso más pasional que me había dado nunca.

Sus manos no se quedaban quietas y buscaban cualquier parte de mi piel expuesta para rozarla con sus manos,sus caricias me hicieron perder un momento el norte y envolverme en una burbuja,donde solamente estábamos él y yo.

Mi bata estaba en el suelo y a mi camisón de seda azul,le faltaba poco para que se reuniera en el mismo lugar.

-Dios…Bella,estas aún mas perfecta de lo que te recordaba.-diciendo esto me cogió por las caderas y envistió su erección contra mi pubis.-¿Lo sientes,Bella,sientes en que condiciones me tienes?.-Lo miré sin pestañ ,la boca se me hacia agua de pensar que podía hacerme suya,allí en mi casa,en el suelo..

Sus mejillas rosadas a causa del enardecimiento,le daban un aire terriblemente sensual.

-No hables,Edward…besame.-le dije sin pensarlo si quiera.

Fué mi cuerpo el que dio esa orden,no estaba en mis cabales,me tenia completamente a su merced.

-Aghm….si,Bella…aghm….-Sus ojos entrecerrados y su boca entreabierta, causaron en mi,una calenton de padre y señor mio.

Me rasgó el camisón,todo entero,miré como yacia en el suelo y sentí a Edward ponerse de rodillas delante mio y darme pequeños besos a lo largo de mis piernas.

-Separaralas,Bella…mm..por favor.-susurró con los labios pegados en mi piel.

No me lo pensé y las separé la medida justa para que él jugueteara con el borde de mis bragas,su lengua salía y se escondia de su boca,mientras bordeaba con ella el limite entre las braguitas y mi centro.

No apartaba los ojos de mi, ni un momento, y sus suspiros se contaban ya por varias decenas.

El sonido de la puerta de los niños nos alarmó y yo cogí los restos de mi camisón y me cubrí como bien pude.

Edward dio un respingo y se volvió a mirar a la personita que había salido a importunarlo.

-Mami…-Era la pequeña Cristine,llevaba en un bracito un osito rosa y se frotaba los ojos,molesta.-Mami….¿Puede papá dormir con nosotros esta noche? Edward y yo hemos hablado y queremos dormir con él….mami nunca lo hemos hecho…por fis.-juntó sus manitas y me miró con aquellos ojos que eran mi perdición.-Mami…¿Te has roto el camisón?—preguntó la niña extrañada.

-Sí,mamá y yo estábamos jugando y se le ha roto.-Edward me miró con la ceja levantada.-Estabamos jugando al escondite,pero ella no se ha escondido bien y la he encontrado.-Edward miró a su hija y le dio un fuerte beso antes de cogerla en brazos.-¿Bella?

-Sí. Duerme con ellos,hum…mañana ya hablaremos.-le dije marchando hacia mi habitación.

-Mañana iremos a Forks,Bella.-dijo Edward tajante.

-¿Qué?

-Cristine ¿sabes que tienes tres primitos y otro que viene en camino?.- le dijo él a modo de secreto,la niña negó con la cabeza.-Pero eso no es lo mas importante,tienes una gran familia,que los van a adorar, a tu hermano y a ti…además de tener un hermano más mayor que vosotros.

-¿Cómo de mayor,papi?.-Edward sonrió con ganas y la besó en la frente.-

-Un poco mayor solamente,nenita.-le dijo cariñoso

-Edward,siempre me dice que le hubiera gustado que hubiese sido un chico…ahora se pondrá contento,ahora tendrá con quien jugar a hacer experimentos.

-¿Edward hace experimentos?.-le preguntó su padre.

-Sí,para curar a las arañas,moscas y bichos que ve muertos por el piso.-dijo la niña con cara de asco.

-Hum…lo lleva en la sangre.-dijo pegando su boca a la cabeza de la niña.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitacion,no quise invadir más la intimidad que tenia con los niños.

Mañana irían a Forks y quizás yo con ellos¿Cómo le diría a Jensen?

Él tendría que entender,despues de todo,el sabe que nunca hubo otro hombre,después de Edward y probablemente nunca lo habría.

Tocó el reloj a la hora de siempre y me levanté como un resorte.¿Habia sido un sueño?¿Edward estaba con los niños?¿Habia dormido con ellos?

Me puse la batita corta que había salvado de mi fogosidad con Edward y salí de mi cuarto silenciosa.

Se oian ruidos en la cocina.

Me pareció oir la voz de Alice.¿Emmet?¿Rosalie?¡Mierda Edward,te mato!

Volví tras mis pasos y me metí rápidamente en el cuarto de baño,me duché con premura ,me alisé el pelo,me maquillé y me puse unos jeans cortos y un top de palabra de honor en azul marino,cogí unas manoletinas y me las calzé.

Dudé un poco antes de abrir la puerta de la cocina,pero aún y asi, lo hice.

Todos dejaron de hablar entre ellos, y se giraron a mirarme,fué un momento,pero reinó un silencio incomodo,para mi,luego estallaron en carcajadas y mi nombre salía entre ellas,dándome besos,abrazos,apretones y mordisquitos.

-Bella..tienes unos hijos preciosos.-dijo Rosalie,tocándome el brazo amistosa.

-Sí.Oye Rosalie¿Y Samuel?¿Y Edward Jr.?

-Nena,estos dos van a ser como Emmet y Edward,jajajajajja,están haciendo experimentos en el jardín,jajajja.

Miré Rosalie y sonreí.

Todas aquellas personas eran la familia de Edward,la familia de mis hijos.

Alguien me tiró débilmente de la pierna.

Era mi niña,que jugaba a pillarse con su padre y andaban arrastrados por el suelo.

-Mami,mi prima Isabella es una muñequita,la tia Alice,me ha dicho que puedo jugar con ella cuando sea un poquito mas grande.

Yo me agaché y le retiré el pelo de la cara.

-Cielo,Isabella es muy pequeñita todavía,ya crecerá.-Busqué a Alice con la mirada y le sonreí,mi cuñada se veía preciosa con la niña en brazos, miré a Jasper que también me miraba y le arrugué la nariz traviesa,tenian unos niños preciosos,los tres,eran la mezcla perfecta de los dos.

Al levantarme me encontré con la mirada de Edward,que jugaba con la niña divertido y le sonreí.

-¿Salimos ya?.-Peguntó Alice a su hermano.

Edward se levantó del suelo,se sacudió los pantalones y me miró.

-¿Vamos a casa Bella?

-¿A casa?

-Sï,quiero que los niños vean la playa.

Bajé la mirada,sentí mi cara arder y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

-Vamos.

Él me sonrió ladinamente y se pasó la lengua por los labios sensualmente.

Yo me mordí los mios,estaba jugando a provocarme.

Mi mobil,sonó varias veces antes de llegar a nuestro destino,era Jensen.

Tuvimos una pequeña discursion,porque le dije donde y con quien iba en aquellos momentos.

Prometí hablar con él al día sguiente,le debía una explicación por mi comportamiento,aparecia Edward y puf! De un manotazo,mandaba a tomar por saco todos los planes vengativos que tenia para él.

En el volvo íbamos los niños,Edward y yo,miraba a Samuel de vez en cuando y me encontraba con sus ojos observádores,le sonreí una de las veces y él giró la cara.

Los tres hicieron muy buenas migas desde el primer momento,sobre todo los niños,Cristine,estaba pegada a su padre como una lapa,la podía comprender.

Al llegar a la casa de la playa,mis pulmones se hincharon de la salinidad del mar y sonreí abiertamente.

Edward,bajó a los niños de sus sillas y me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero.

-Gracias.-le dije sonriendo.

Todo estaba intancto,todo como hace 5 años,cuando la abandoné.

Pude ver a un hombre entrado en años,cuidando el jardín,era Paul.

Samuel debió de haberlo visto de inmediato,pues corrió a darle un beso a su abuelo y a contarle las andanzas de hoy.

Edward me miraba sin pestañear.

-¿Qué miras tonto?.-le dije dejando escapar una sonrisa.

Él se puso a mi altura y comenzamos a entrar en la estacia.

-A ti.A veces creo que eres una ilusión,Bella..-Me ofreció su mano.-Ven,quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Todos estaban sentados en los sillones del comedorcon los niños,los mios, los de Alice,menos la pequeña,Bella,a la que Cristine,le hacia carantoñas sin cansarse.

-Ven,Bella…ahora todos están ocupados.

Me llevó hacia las escaleras y lo detuve.

-Edward…

-Sra..-Una vocecita insegura hizo que nos volviéramos,era Samuel el hijo de Edward,lo miré cariñosa y le sonreí.

-Dime Samuel.

-Usted,usted ¿es la esposa de papá no?.-me dijo, miré a Edward y él asintió levemente.-¿Si usted se queda a vivir aquí,que será mio señora?Yo sé que Edward y Cristine son mis hermanastros.¿Pero y usted,será mi madrastra?

Edward y yo nos miramos y unimos nuestras frentes,bebiendo el aire el uno del otro.

Sin despegarnos,miramos a Samuel y suspiramos ambos,fue su padre el que habló sujetándome la mano fuertemente.

-No,Bella no será tu madrastra,nunca mas será La madrastra de un Cullen,para ti puede ser Bella , tal cual.

Samuel nos sonrió y se fue dando saltitos.

-Edward que quieres enseñarme.-susurre cerca de su boca.

-Ven,esposa mia que quiero enseñarte lo mucho que te he hechado de menos y lo que te deseo.

Me cogió en brazos y subió las escaleras, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

Bueno chicas,el próximo,el último,será un lemmon,lemmon,osea que agárrense a sus sillas.¿Que les pareció?Diganmelo si? Un fuerte abrazo para todas,hoy parece que estoy algo mejor.


	33. Chapter 34

**Los personajes no son míos: son de Sthephenie Meyer, yo los muevo a mi antojo de un lado a otro.**

**Este capitulo es para mentes formadas; por favor, si eres menor de edad, no lo leas.**

**Gracias.**

Capitulo 34

Bella pov

-Ven,esposa mía,quiero enseñarte lo mucho que te he echado de menos, y lo que te deseo-

Me cogió en brazos, y subió las escaleras, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué haces, Edward, estas loco?-Le dije apoyando mi cabeza, sobre su ancho pecho y mirándolo, como quien mira a un Dios.

Aspiró pronfundamente y dió los últimos pasos hacia la puerta de nuestro dormitorio.

-Lo que nunca tenía que haber parado de hacerte-abrió la puerta y me tiró encima del catre, con violencia.-Cerró la puerta con el pie y se fue quitando la camisa con nerviosismo.

Por mucho que mirara a Edward, mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas; nunca lo recordaba tal y como era en realidad, era tanta su perfección que me excitaba tan sólo mirarlo. Aún no comprendía como, cuando lo ví la primera vez, no me causó la misma sensación.

Mi cuerpo temblaba ante la anticipación de los hechos, iba a ser suya nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo, y quería deshinibirme, quería tener todo aquel cuerpo a mi total merced.

Fijé mi mirada en su torso, ya desnudo y me relamí como una gata.

-Espera…ven, quiero desnudarte yo-le dije con decisión.

Sus verdes ojos me sondearon y su boca sesual, me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada; eran aquéllas sonrisas suyas, que hacían que me mojara automáticamente.

Avanzó lentamente hacia a mi; se descalzó y puso sus rodillas en la cama.

Me erguí, de frente a él, lo miré seriamente y me acerqué lo máximo que pude. Cerré los ojos y busqué con mis manos todas sus facciones perfectas, nutriéndome de él, mediante el tacto. Noté como se estremecía y, cuando le pasé las manos por los labios, los atrapó y los lamió, sensualmente.

-No me hagas esto…Bella, desnúdame ya .- Sus jadeos, tan eróticos para mi cuerpo, como él mismo, hicieron que me decidiera a abrir los ojos y perderme en aquellos ojos verdes.

Habia tanto deseo en ellos, que me sentí enormemente dichosa. Era yo, la que hacia que áquel hombre perfecto, respirara entecortadamente, al igual que yo. Me necesitaba tanto como yo a él.

Mis manos bajaron hasta su pecho desnudo, y allí se deleitaron en tocar, tenuamente sus pezones, erguidos como los mios de anticipación, seguí bajando lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos hasta que noté el botón del pantalón; lo desabroché, al primer toque y él suspiró. Le dí la vuelta, hasta quedar yo encima de él y majestuosamente rápido, me desprendí de sus pantalones.

-Bella…no me hagas sufrir de esta manera; besáme.- él, se enderezó hasta llegar a mi altura y me cogió de la nuca, besándome deseperedamente.

Me reí ante su desesperación en su boca y lo mordí, sensualmente.

Rasgó toda la tela que yacía en mi piel, como una animal, rompió todo lo que nos separaba y una vez desnudos y entrelazados, me recorrió todo el cuerpo con sus perfectos labios carnosos.

Mi cuerpo había añorado a Edward de una manera asombrosa, cada vez que pulsaba, dentro de mi, con sus dedos, sentía que moria de placer. Con su mirada, escrutándome en todo momento, su repiración ágitada y su enorme erección queriendo ser alivida, hacia que me volviese loca con sólo mirarlo.

-¿Qué quieres de mi, Bella? –Dijo con la voz ronca, jadeante.

-Te quiero a ti, Edward.-le dije entrecortadamente.

-Mmmmm…Bella, dime, dime, lo que quiero escuchar. Por favor.-Se mordía los labios, al igual que yo y sudaba, pasto del deseo.

-Hazte tuya, Edward, Ya, por favor- gemí.

Se posicionó entre mis muslos y sentí la carne dura de su miembro entrar en mi. Nos miramos ambos, y suspiramos, inmesos en áquel placer natural que nuestro cuerpo nos brindaba.

-¿Qué me has hecho,para amarte así?-me dijo entrecortadamente, victima de sus jadeos.

Sus embestidas,lentas pero, increíblemente placenteras, en un primer momento, no tardaron en proporcionarme mi primer orgasmo, bajo su atenta mirada.

-Te quiero…Edward-susurré entrecortadamente.

Enrollé mis piernas a sus caderas, en aquella danza carnal y él me envistió, un par de veces antes de correrse dentro de mi.

Con los ojos empañados en lágrimas de emoción, lo besé ardorosamente, intentando por todos los medios no zafarme de nuestra unión, quería tenerlo dentro mio, por toda la eternidad. Para siempre.

-¿Qué piensas, amor?-me preguntó, apoyado sobre un codo y acariciándome un mechon de pelo; lo olia, lo acariciaba, lo besaba, se lo pasaba por sus labios…

-En nuestra historia…en ti, en mi, en los niños-Me posicioné encima de su cuerpo, ocultando mi cabeza entre su cuello y torso- Si alguien me hubiese dicho, que aquel chico que me encontré medio desnudo en el salón de la casa grande…Jejejejje! Con su trasero en todo su esplendor…- Levanté la cabeza y me maravillé con sus facciones de Dios Griego- Edward, te amo tanto que me duele, y eso me aterroriza, quiero que seas sincero conmigo, ¿Tú de verdad me amas?

Edward Cullen, me miró con una expresión indescifrable, que me inquietó.

-Bella, parece mentira que me preguntes eso ¿No has notado lo mismo que yo, cuando hemos hecho el amor? Nena, te pertenezco, soy tuyo en cuerpo y alma. ¿No lo ves? – Cogió mi mano y se la puso en el corazón- Palpita,de amor por ti, Bella, mi amante y exquisita esposa- Comenzó a recorrerme el cuerpo con aquellos dedos suyos, tan placenteros- Te amo, te quiero, te deseo, estoy loco por ti….Siempre lo he estado, amor, desde el primer dia que te ví.

Sonreí, mis ojos se volvieron a empañar de lágrimas y lo besé dulcememente, embriagándome de su sabor adictivo.

-Hazme el amor, Edward, mi vida.- Le dije mientras,me levantaba y guiaba su masculinidad, hacia mi centro.

Jadeó de placer y me tocó los pechos con las manos, friccionando los pezones, que clamaban al cielo por ser acariciados por aquellas manos. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás victima de aquel placer, y comenzó a embestirme con furia.

-¿A si, esposa mia?- me preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

-Sí,íi…Oh… Edward, Te amo, te amo tanto.

Aquel dia no dormimos, prácticamente. No hablamos mucho, pero tampoco hacia mucha falta. Sellamos un pacto de amor delicioso, con nuestros roncos jadeos de placer.

Edward Pov

Aquello era el cielo, si seguro; yo había muerto y estaba con mi ángel, perdiéndonos en aquella marea de placer, que nos envolvió todo el dia y prácticamente toda la noche.

No nos preocupamos por nuestros hijos en ningún momento. Estabamos ella y yo, disfrutando de nuestras caricias, después de tanto tiempo de sequía. La amaba tanto que como ella misma dijo; me dolía, pero era un dolor agradable, porque disfrutaba con aquel sentimiento tan placentero.

Suspiraba mirándola, recorriéndola avaricioso con mis manos y embistiéndola, tierna y duramente, cuando ella me lo pedía. Estaba a su total merced, se haría su voluntad, siempre. Estaba completamente deslumbrado por mi esposa.

El nacimiento de mis hijos la habían vuelto una mujer de pechos generosos y de caderas más anchas, ya no tenía el cuerpo frágil, estaba asombrado por su cambio y la manoseaba todo lo que podía y más.

Despues de gozar como leones, durante una serie de horas incontables, nos dormimos, abrazados.

Los gritos de los niños nos despertaron.

-¡Papá ¡…¡Mama!...¿ Estais despiertos?- La voz de de Edward, hizo que mi princesa, abriese los ojos, me sonrió dulcemente y se desesperezó, dejando al descubierto su maravillosa desnudez. Se levantó de la cama y se metió por la cabeza una camiseta vieja mia.

-Mmm..Huele a ti, Amor mio.-Me dijo rozando sus labios con los mios.

Yo ensimismado como estaba, me recargué sobre un brazo sin pudor y la provoqué.

-Bella, mira como me tienes…- Una risa ronca, salió de lo más profundo de mi garganta.

Ella me miró, sin recato y me puso aún más frenético.

-Los niños, Edward.

Me tapé mi desnudez y Bella abrió paso a nuestros hijos. Allí estaban: Samuel, Edward y la pequeña Cristine, que nos miraba maravillada y extrañamente cómplice con ambos; como si supiera lo que en realidad había pasado entre su madre y yo.

Bella abrazó a nuestro dos pequeños, Samuel se quedó al margen, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ven, Samuel, quiero que me veas como parte de tu familia, ven- le dijo mi esposa a mi hijo, haciéndole un ademán con la mano, para que se acercara.

Samuel, dudó, me miró y yo le asentí con la cabeza sonriéndole, mi mujer, se iba a ganar a mi hijo, de eso estaba seguro.

Faltó menos de un segundo para que Samuel se acercara a su hermano, Edward, se hiciera un huequito y se fundiera también en los brazos de mi Bella.

Mi familia.

Los gritos de Rosalie nos alarmaron a los dos y nos miramos expectates, debimos de pensar,prácticamente lo mismo, porque acto seguido nos sonreímos.

-Chicos, venga dejar que papá se vista y mamá también. La tia Rose está de parto.

Salieron de la habitación mirando hacia donde la puerta se cerraba de nuevo; nuestro cuarto.

La expresión de Bella cambió y fui hacia ella, interrogante.

-¿Qué te pasa,amor?

-Tengo que hablar con Jensen…no me he portado bien con él. Le debo mucho Edward, él me ayudó con los mellizos, me ha dado unos estudios, y nunca me ha pedido mi amor. Aún estando enamorado de mi, no me ha pedido nada a cambio, y bien podía haberlo hecho…

-Tranquila, mi vida, haz lo que debas- Otro grito desgarrador nos paralizó.

Cuando salimos de nuestra habitación, todos estaban como locos. Emmet, preparaba la canastilla del bebé, bajo la estricta mirada de su mujercita que estaba sentada en una silla vieja, que habían traido del patio.

-¿Lo tienes todo, grandullón? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…¡Emmet! ¡Como nos nos vayamos inmediatamente, tu hijo nace aquí, te lo aseguro! Dios,

Corrimos todos detrás de ella. Ibamos varios coches, toda la familia al completo.

Todos íbamos a recibir al nuevo miembro de la familia a Carlisle Cullen Hale.

Jensen Pov

Despues de hablar con Bella, todo ha vuelto a su sitio,siempre supe que ella no me amaba, pero tenia la firme intención de ganármela con el tiempo. Estaban los niños. Ellos me tenían afecto. Ahora estaba un poco perdido. Todo se había venido abajo en menos de una semana.

Ahora ella estaba con su esposo, el amor de su vida, sin duda.

Recorria la gran avenida de Forks, cuando un reluciente letrero anunciando un libro de autoayuda de Paulo Cohelo, me hizo pararme en seco.

Me apeé de mi Audi y subí las pequeñas escaleritas abriendo la puerta del comercio.

Era una tienda pequeñita, pero empapelada de libros por todas partes, una agradable voz hizo que me girara.

-¿Digame, señor. En qué le puedo ayudar?

Me faltó el aire al ver a aquella mujer, el corazón empezó a bombear más rápido, mi sangre se arremolinó en mis mejillas; lo sentí y le sonreí abiertamente.

-Creo que ya he encontrado lo que andaba buscando.

FIN

GRACIAS A TODAS POR TODO.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. MIL BESOS!

SISTERCULLEN


	34. Chapter 35

EPILOGO

Estirada en la hamaca de la playa, suspiré profundamente, el aire salino, envargaba mis pulmones, necesarios de aire puro.

Edward estaba jugando con los niños en la arena. Cristine, Samuel y el pequeño Edward, eran su vida: aunque siempre me decía que era yo, a la que amaba con toda su alma. Los pequeños crecerían y se marcharían y quedaríamos los dos; con nuestro amor.

Me quité las gafas de sol y les sonreí. Él me miró serio y me evaluó con la mirada,antes de levantarse y avanzar hacia a mi.

Llevaba una camisa blanca de lino con un pantalón del mismo color y género.

Lo miré encandilada. Se posicionó ante mi, inclinándose y me besó los labios con desespero.

-No me canso nunca de ti.-Me dijo en un susurro.

Yo le hice un puchero con mis labios y le indiqué con el dedo índice,la portuberancia que tenia en la barriga.

-Ya sabes…Edward, estoy en la recta final, no se puede amor.

El miró hacia el cielo azul y suspiró.

-¿A qué hora piensan llegar estos?.- Me inquirió. -¿Ya le dijiste a Emily que la fiesta de cumpleaños de Samuel era a las cinco no?

Me colgué en su cuello.

-Sí…claro que se lo dije.

Me hizo levantarme de la hamaca y me guió hasta la casa.

Dejó a los niños con Samuel, que ya tenia 9 años y era un ejemplo a seguir de responsabilidad; la verdad es que me sentía dichosa por tener una familia tan grande. Yo, que no había conocido lo que era el cariño familiar, vedado por la muerte inesperada de mis padres al ser niña, ahora, era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Mi cuñada Alice,era como la hermana que nunca tuve.

Mi cuñado Emmet, era un oso con el corazón de un corderito.

Rosalie y yo eramos amantes devotas de nuestros maridos, que hablábamos de todo y para todo, aparte del parentesco,le tenia una cariño monumental a su pequeño Carlisle, al que habíamos apadrinado Edward y yo.

Los hijos de Alice, eran una bendición para mis hijos, sobre todo para mi pequeña Cristine que trataba a Bella como si fuera yo. Ósea Cristine= Alice , Bella igual que yo.

Jacob, había vuelto a nosotros de manera cómoda, en la boda de Emily; él y Edward hicieron las paces, no sin antes hacerle jurar a mi marido que si le pasaba algo, me cedía a él.

Era tan tierno…

Con Jasper había una especie de hermandad, que no sentía por nadie, que no fuera de la familia, Nisiquiera con su hermana, Rosalie. Él me entendía y me apoyaba aunque se tuviese que poner en contra de su esposa. Alice, me maldecía a veces, por llevármelo de esa manera al huerto.

Oimos ruidos en el jardín. Allí estaban todos.

Los niños al oir el jaleo,llegaron corriendo a saludar a sus tios y primos.

Edward, que me tenia cogida firmemente de la mano, me la apretó un poco más y me miró con los ojos lleno de dicha y sonriente.

-Mira la familia que hemos creado, nena.

Yo con mi vientre hinchado, acariciaba al hijo de Edward que pronto veria la luz y sonreí abiertamente al ver a Emily con su esposo y su hermano, que llegaban tan sonrientes como el resto.

Se acercaron a nosotros y nos saludaron con fuertes apretones de manos: los hombres, y besos llenos de cariño; las mujeres.

-Las noches de hotel que les regalé, las disfrutaron bien ¿Eh?

Edward,mi marido, miró al marido de Emily y le guiñó el ojo.

-Por eso os vamos a hacer padrinos del pequeñajo…Toda la culpa la tienes tú Jensen.

Se rieron ambos y se cogieron de los hombros,caminando juntos hacia Emmet y Jasper.

Miré a Jacob y le cogí las manos feliz.

-Quiero verte siempre así. Bella, si no juro que mato a Edward.—Me dijo sonriente,acariciando mis manos.

-Soy inmensamente feliz. ¿no lo ves?

-Sí y yo también lo soy. Si tú lo eres.

Emily me tocó la barriguita.

-Mi ahijado, se llamará Jacob.

-¿Se lo has preguntado a Edward, Emily?.- Le dije extrañada.

Ella me miró enternecida y sonrió.

-Cielo,fue suya la idea.

Busqué a mi marido con la mirada. Sonriente y feliz, le dio un golpe con la mano a Jake en la espalda,síntoma de camaradería y se abrazaron como hermanos. Jared los miraba sonriente.

Aquella era mi familia.

Una punzada de dolor me invadió y emití un gritito apenas audible.

-¿Bella¿?.- Preguntó Emily preocupada.

Alice llegó hasta a mi y me sonrió.

-LLevaté a Bella Emily,nosotros terminaremos con la fiesta de Samuel.

-No,aguntaré. Lo haré por él. Le hacia tanta ilusión verlos a todos.

-Bella…

Una vocecita nos hizo girarnos,era Samuel que nos miraba con un destello de felicidad en los ojos.

-Vamos al hospital,ahora mismo. Mi hermanito Jake, va a nacer el mismo dia que yo….¡Papaaaaaaaaaa!.- gritó él.

Edward, se volvió y miró mis rasgos resentidos por el dolor. Todos se volvieron y salimos de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Toda mi familia me acompañaba.

En el camino, no sé si fue por el aturdimiento de las contracciones, o por el nervosismo de Edward,ya que era su primer parto vivído,pude oir una voz como en sueños muy conocida.

"Sé feliz,mi querida Bella,sé feliz,como siempre quise que lo fueras; formando parte de mi familia: era Carlisle.

Ahora si niñas…se acabó ,espero que les haya gustado leerla como a mi escribirla. Mil besos y algún comentario=? Saben que es como el pan nuestro de cada dia.

Mil gracias A TODAS!

Sister Cullen.


End file.
